


Ya Sonsuza Kadar Sürecek Ya Da Alevler İçinde Devam Edecek

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongdae’nin hayatından çıkarmak istediği pek çok şey vardı. Luhan ise onlardan biriydi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Gonna Be Forever [Or It's Gonna Go Down In Flames]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389084) by [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster). 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

Sessiz bir geceydi; caddelerde trafik yoktu ve saat çoğu insanın evlerine sokulmak istedikleri kadar geçti. Cadde boyunca birbirinin aynısı ev sıraları vardı; her biri bir sonrakinin tıpatıp benzeriydi. Kenarlarına yeşil iliştirilmiş beyaz dizisi. Sağ açıdan baktığında her an düşecek domino taşlarına benziyorlardı. Araçları bile aynıydı—hepsi beyazdı, kompakttı ve şarj için sürüş yolundaki tamponların üzerindeydi. 

Jongdae mahallenin homojenliğinden asla hoşlanmazdı. Huzurunu kaçırıyordu ve evine giderken gözünü sürekli yere dikiyordu. Kaldırıma döşenmiş güneş enerjilerinin altıgen panelleri ara sıra bir camdan süzülen ışıkları yansıtıyordu ve Jongdae aylakça panelden panele atlıyor, etrafındaki sıcak hava ve sessizliğin tadını çıkarıyordu. Nadir bir hediyeydi bu.

On blok önce –şehrin şamatasının ardında kalan—bir adam iki kişilik masada oturuyordu, muhtemelen endişelenmeye başlamıştı çünkü Jongdae yemeğin ortasında lavaboya gitmek için kalkmış ve geri dönmemişti. Jongdae zalim birisi değildi ancak hiç ortak noktası olmayan kişilerle randevuya zorlanmak sabrını sınıyordu ve karşı geliyordu.

Ailesinin ne demek istediğini, Jongdae’nin evlenecek birisini bulması ve hemen çocuk yapmaya başlamasının önemli olduğunu biliyordu ancak kendisine uygun birisini bulmaya çalışıyorlarmış gibi durmuyorlardı. Jongdae’nin bağımsız bir tip –gayri şahsi evlilik yapan ve yüzsüz üreme fabrikasına döndürülen bir toplumun arasında kendini bulmaya çalışan bir adam— olması da yardımcı olmuyordu. 

Popüler bir politikacının ikinci oğlu olarak özgürlüğe sahip olduğu için şanslıydı. Direkt kendisi için birisi seçilmesi yerine, bir nebze seçme şansı vardı ancak bu da çok sürmeyecekti. Jongdae neredeyse 21 olmuştu; çoğu insanın evlilik yaşından iki yıl fazlaydı. Jongdae’nin gittiği üniversitede genç ebeveynler vardı ve çoğu derse fiziksel olarak katılmak yerine holografik görüntüleriyle katılıyordu. Ancak Jongdae gerçek insanlarla omuz omuza oturmak, hologramın alçak gürültüsü olmadan konuşma yapmak ve lokmalarını çalabileceği kişiyle karşılıklı yemek yemek istiyordu. 

_‘Zamanın ötesinde bir adam,’ _Jongdae’nin kardeşi Junmyeon her zaman takılırdı. Belki de haklıydı.__

__Sonunda doğru binaya ulaştığında Jongdae elleri cebinde iç çekti. İçeride hiç ışık yoktu, bu da ailesinin yüzlerindeki çatık ifadeyle erken gelmesini ve neden böyle olduğunu sorgulamak için beklemediğini gösteriyordu. Hep aynı teraneydi. Jongdae arkasında bıraktığı adamı, daha doğrusu oğlanı, düşündü. Yeterince iyiydi ama çok sıkıcıydı. Sıkılmak isteseydi Junmyeon’dan kanun kitaplarından birisini anlatmasını isterdi._ _

__Jongdae avucunu tarayıcıya yerleştirerek kapıyı açtı ve içeri girerek ayakkabılarını girişte çıkardı. Sessizdi ancak Jongdae boş bir eve alışkındı. Babasının politikanın içinde olmasından dolayı Jongdae sık sık kendi başına kalıyordu, özellikle Junmyeon evlenip taşındıktan sonra._ _

__Jongdae içeriye girdiğinde mutfakta ışık yandı ve hemen geri çekilerek karanlığa sokuldu. “Şunu yapacak kendi yeriniz yok mu sizin?” gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak bağırdı ve birkaç saniye sonra gözlerini hafifçe araladı._ _

__Masanın üstünde –Jongdae’nin yemek yediği yerde—Junmyeon ve dev kocası Yifan soyunma aşamasındaydılar. Jongdae, Yifan’ın elinin Junmyeon’un pantolonuna girdiğini görmemiş olmayı dilerdi. En azından Yifan mutfakta yakalandıklarına utanmış görünüyordu ancak Junmyeon kaygısızdı._ _

__“Senin dışarıda potansiyel bir eşle görüşüyor olman gerekmiyor muydu?” Junmyeon gömleğini indirme zahmetine bile girmeden sordu. Jongdae göğsündeki Yifan’ın kırmızı izlerini görebiliyordu. Junmyeon bu durumda bile nasıl azar çekiyordu? Jongdae titredi. Ailesi kötü randevusu için onu azarlamaya birisini bırakmıştı._ _

__“Ben görüşüyordum,” Jongdae düz sesle cevapladı. “O değil.”_ _

__Junmyeon iç çekti; Jongdae’nin başka bir görücüyü başından atmasından çok Yifan’ın üstünden çekilip pantolonunu iliklemesine daha çok üzülüyordu. Yıllardır evliydiler ve hala birbirlerinin üzerinden inmiyorlardı. Evlilik aşkla değil, üremeyle alakalıydı ve Junmyeon ve Yifan’ın sahip oldukları şey oldukça nadir ve güzel bir şeydi._ _

__Jongdae kendi geleceğiyle alakalı böyle hayalperest değildi ancak en azından fiziksel olarak çekileceği hatta uykusu gelmeden konuşabileceği birisiyle evlenmeyi arzuluyordu. O zamana kadar ağabeyinin hala onun yaşadığı evinde seks yapmasıyla uğraşacaktı. Midesi kasılıyordu. Şovu izlemek yerine odasına çekildi Jongdae. Eğer bu dünyada adalet diye bir şey varsa ailesi eve zamanında gelip Yifan ve Junmyeon’u mutfağı kirlettiğini yakalardı. Mutfağın ışığı kapanmıştı ancak Yifan’ın masaya çarpan ağırlığını duyabiliyordu._ _

__Duygusal olarak bağlanmadan Jongdae’nin bu zamana gelebilmesi şaşırtıcıydı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Randevusunun kötü geçtiğini söylerken ailesinin ifade yoksunluğu Jongdae’yi her şeyden fazla endişelendiriyordu. Karşısında oturan iki adam –appası ve babası—Jongdae uzun, kötü cümlelerle durumu açıklarken gözlerini bile kırpmıyordu. Nutuk ve her sabah karşılaştığı hayal kırıklığı dolu bakışlar için hazırlanmıştı. Babasının her zaman Jongdae’yi suçlu hissettiren, parlayan gözlerindeki öfkeden uzak durma mesafesini bile ayarlamıştı._ _

__Ancak tuhaf derecede huzurluydu._ _

__Aşırı huzurluydu._ _

__Jongdae endişeliydi._ _

__“Neden ikiniz de sorumluluk, hak ve asla dinlemediğim diğer şeyler hakkındaki azarınızı çekmiyorsunuz?” Jongdae sonunda sordu._ _

__“Çünkü gerek yok.” Babası eşiyle gizli bir gülümseme paylaşarak söyledi. Jongdae bunun ne demek olacağından korkuyordu._ _

__“Nedenmiş?” Jongdae geri yaslanarak sordu._ _

__“Çünkü her şey ayarlandı.” Appası cevapladı._ _

__İğrenç bir his Jongdae’nin midesinde kasılmaya neden oldu; buz gibi soğuk ve kabaydı. Gözleri kocaman oldu ve ağzı inanamazlıkla açık kaldı. “Ancak seçme şansım olduğunu söylediniz.” Zayıf bir şekilde karşı çıktı._ _

__Kendisine yöneltilen eşdeğer bakışlar Jongdae’ye kendisini yeniden 5 yaşında, Junmyeon’un ayakkabısına çamur dökmek için babasının domateslerini kökünden söktüğünde azarlandığı gibi hissettiriyordu. Ancak bu ondan daha kötüydü. Bu basit bir azar değildi. Bunu hayatı boyunca yaşayacaktı._ _

__“Çok inatçısın, oğlum.” Jongdae’nin babası konuştuğunda appası başını onaylarcasına salladı. “Sana zaman verdik, istediğin özgürlüğü sağladık ve sen potansiyel koca adaylarını kaçırmak dışında hiçbir şey yapmadın. Evlenmenin zamanı geldi. Hala kendi ailesini kurmamış bir oğlumuz olması ailemizi kötü gösteriyor.”_ _

__Jongdae’nin yüzündeki kan çekildi ve parmakları koyu pantolonuna geçti. Az zamanı olduğunu biliyordu ama bu neydi? “Kimle evleneceğim?” sonunda sordu._ _

__“Lu ailesinin tek çocuğuyla.” Babası gururla duyurdu._ _

__Jongdae uyuşmuş hissediyordu; appası bile bu akşam hiçbir yere gitmemesini söylemişti çünkü hep beraber müstakbel dünürlerle yemek yiyeceklerdi. Jongdae’nin içinde bir şeyler kırılmıştı; geleceğiydi belki de. Konuşmanın devamını dinlememişti._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Ani nişanın arkasındaki gerçek neden Jongdae, Lu’ların evine zorla götürüldüğünde açığa çıktı. Soylu bir kadın onları içeri buyur etti ve koltukta karşılarına oturdu. Eğer Lu’ların oğlu doğurgan bir kadın tarafından dünyaya getirildiyse, oldukça revaçta olmalıydı. Dünyadaki kadınların çoğunun doğum kontrolde çıkan bir yanlışlıktan –neredeyse bir neslin sonu olacaktı— dolayı kısır olmalarının üzerinden dört yüz yıl geçmişti ve şimdi bile steril doğmayan bir kadın bulmak çok nadirdi. Nüfusu artırma yükü erkeklere verilmişti; tüm erkeklere doğumdan sonra kadın üreme sistemi aşılanıyordu çünkü kadın bedenleri ilaçların etkisinden dolayı yeni fetüsleri reddediyordu._ _

__Çocuk sahibi olma baskısı çok yüksekti; evlilikler kendilerine verilen kısıtlı zamanda doğurgan kadınları üretmek için mercek altına alınıyordu. Yakışıklılığını öven ve oğlunun ondan ne kadar çok hoşlanacağını söyleyen kadına nazikçe gülümserken bile Jongdae’nin midesi bulanıyordu. Halk figürü birisinin oğlu olmak Jongdae’nin incelemeye, insanların kendini övmesine alışkın olduğu anlamına geliyordu ve nişanlısının ailesinin bunu yapması hiç şaşırtıcı değildi. Yemek odasına geçtiklerinde bile Jongdae üzerindeki yakıcı bakışları hissedebiliyordu._ _

__“Lütfen oğlumuzun yavaşlığını affedin. Arkadaşlarıyla dışarıdayken bazen zamanı unutuyor.”_ _

__Jongdae’nin ebeveynleri gülerek sorun olmadığını ve Jongdae’nin de aynı olduğunu, tam eş olduklarını söylediler. Yetişkinler konuşmalarına döndüklerinde Jongdae’nin üzerindeki yük kalktı; Jongdae’ye araya girmesi için zaman bırakmıyorlardı. Bunun bir plan olduğundan şüpheleniyordu çünkü hareketsizliği babasının Jongdae’ye gergince bakmasına neden oluyordu. Tahmin edilemez, inatçı birisi olabilirdi ancak böyle bir akşamda olay çıkaracak kadar aptal değildi.  
Konuşma politikaya döndü; Jongdae’nin hiç anlamadığı bir şeydi. Yemeğin lezzetine rağmen karnı hala çalkalanıyordu ve sinirleri yatışmamıştı. Kapının açılma sesiyle Jongdae yerinde sıçradı ve yüreği ağzına geldi. Göğsünün ağırlaştığını hissediyordu. _ _

__Bir adam yemek odasına girdi ve masadaki beş kişiyle yerinde donup kaldı. Akşam yemeği neredeyse bitmişti. Annesine çektiği belliydi; saçları sarışındı, gözleri açık kahverengiydi ve teni solgundu. Yüzünde hafif bir kadınsı iz vardı._ _

__“Ah, Han, tatlıdan önce gelmen ne güzel.”_ _

__Han, Jongdae’ye baktı ve yakışıklı yüzü ilgisiz bir ifadeye büründü. Jongdae ilgisiz görünmemek için bakışlarını ayırmadı. Odada yumuşak bir hımlama sesi duyuldu ve Han ailesinin konuklara kaba olmamasına dair çağrılarını görmezden gelerek odadan çıktı._ _

__Jongdae masanın altında yumruklarını sıktı; gerginliğinin yerini infial aldı. Açık reddediş ağzında kötü bir tat bırakmıştı ve oğullarının davranışı yüzünden özür dileyen kişilere rağmen babasına sertçe baktı. Jongdae boş kapıya bakıyordu ve hayal kırıklığını göstermemeye çalışıyordu. Bu kibar olmazdı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae patlayacak gibi hissediyordu._ _

__Eve gelir gelmez ailesine nişanı iptal etmeleri için yalvarmış ve kavga etmişti ancak babasının yüzüne attığı sert tokat ve appasının ‘bunu hak ettin’ bakışıyla ödüllendirildi. Sanki bu hiç olmamış ve Jongdae’nin de mutlu olmasını beklermiş gibi ertesi sabah iki hafta sonra gerçekleşecek düğünden neşeyle bahsetmişlerdi. İştahı kaçarak terminaliyle hızla evden çıkmıştı._ _

__Neyse ki Jongdae’nin en yakın arkadaşı dinlemek için gönüllüydü ve Jongdae yorulup Tarih sınıfının önünde çökene kadar durumun ne kadar korkunç olduğundan yakınıp durdu._ _

__Kyungsoo yanında oturup bir elini omzuna dolayarak Jongdae’yi rahatlatıyordu. Jongdae ona yaslandı ve yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun boynuna gömüp gün boyunca hareketsiz kalma isteğine direniyordu. “Beraber kaçalım.” Jongdae önerdiğinde bacağına çimdik yedi._ _

__“Bunun olacağını biliyordun.” Kyungsoo elini Jongdae’nin kolunda gezdirerek söyledi. “İlgi gösteren herkesi sürekli reddettiğin için bu kaçınılmazdı.”_ _

__“Seni reddetmedim.” Jongdae homurdandı ve Kyungsoo’nun yüzü ekşiyince güldü. Uzun zamandır en yakın arkadaştılar; bazen sonsuzmuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Arkadaşlıklarını romantik bir kimyaya çevirmek istediler ancak sağlıksız olmuştu ve uzun sürmemişti. Jongdae arkadaşlıkları kırılmayacak kadar güçlü olduğu için çok memnundu ve Kyungsoo’nun kendisine katlandığı her güne değer veriyordu._ _

__“Evet ve neredeyse kullanılmamış Kimya Laboratuvarını yakıyorduk, belki de sen yapmalıydın.” Kyungsoo alay etti._ _

__“Ama gözlerinde parlayan alevlerle çok seksi görünüyordun.” Jongdae sataştı ve Kyungsoo dirsekleyince güldü. O gece rahatsız edici, hatta neredeyse felaket bir geceydi ve hayatta kaldığına şükrediyordu Jongdae._ _

__Beraber, kol kola girerek –Kyungsoo’nun asla başkasıyla yapmayacağı bir şeydi—haftanın ilk dersine gittiler. Dışarıda çok kişi yoktu, çoğu öğrenci ya dersliklerdeydi ya da hologram bağlantı kuruyorlardı. Jongdae alçak tınlama sesini her zaman dikkat dağıtıcı bulurdu ama yıllar boyunca kafasında susturmayı başarmıştı. Terminalini oturağına taktı ve ekranı önünde belirdi. Parmağının birkaç hareketiyle profesörünün terminaline ödevini gönderdi ve sınıftaki tahtada adının kırmızıdan yeşile dönmesini izledi._ _

__En azından okul Jongdae’nin aklını yaklaşan akıbetinden uzaklaştırıyordu. Yerinde rahat oturmak için kıpırdandı ve arka plandaki sese kendisini verdi. Tarih, Jongdae’nin iyi olduğu bir şey değildi ama hala iyi olduğu bir şey bulmaya çalışıyordu. Tüm ailesi politikacıydı –babası, appası, ağabeyi ve hatta ağabeyinin kocası bile o alandaydı—ancak hala Jongdae’nin bedeninde politikaya ilgi duyan tek bir hücre yoktu. Tatlı dilini başka şeylere saklıyordu; asla etkili bir konuşmacı olmamıştı._ _

__Evlenmek kendini ve iyi olduğu şeyi bulana ve onda tutkulu olana kadar Jongdae’nin yapmak istemediği bir şeydi ancak bu karar elinden alınmıştı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae ağabeyinin yüzünde memnun, kibar bir gülümsemeyle girişte beklediğini gördüğünde işler ‘bu gerçekten oluyor’a döndüğünü anladı. “Sakın bana patronluk taslama.” Jongdae gülümseyerek söyledi. “Hilelerine kolayca kanmam ben.”_ _

__Junmyeon gülerek kolunu Jongdae’nin omzuna doladı ve ona sarıldı. “Bu gülümsemeye asla kanmıyorsun.”_ _

__“Neden buradasın?” Jongdae hemen şüphelenerek sordu._ _

__Junmyeon iç çekerek kardeşine bakmak için geri çekildi. “Appam onlara kızdığını söyledi.” Jongdae homurdandı. “Ve seni doktor randevuna götürmemi istediler.”  
Jongdae’nin midesi gerildi. “Hemen mi?” inleyerek sordu ve hemen morali bozuldu._ _

__“Haydi ama.” Jongdae tatlı bir şekilde söyledi ve kardeşini arabaya götürdü._ _

__Jongdae karşı çıkmadı. Hala şok haldeydi; işler çok hızlı ilerliyordu. Bir gün geçmemişti henüz ve daha fazla zamana sahip olmayı umuyordu. Sabahki tepkisinin ailesi için tarihi ertelemeye yeteceğini ummuştu. Ancak şimdi zorunlu evlilik öncesi kontrolüne gidiyordu ve umutları yok olmuştu._ _

__Tüm vatandaşlar evlenmeden önce standart üretkenlik kontrolüne tabii tutuluyordu. Çocukların evliliğin ana nedeni olduğu bir toplumda iki tarafın da sağlıklı ve doğurgan olması oldukça önem taşıyordu. Jongdae içini görmek için bir makineye bağlanmayı dört gözle beklemiyordu ve eliyle bilinçsizce doğduğunda yerleştirilen rahimden kalan karnındaki yarayı okşadı._ _

__Beklerken yardımcı olan tek şey Junmyeon’un elini tutmasıydı. “O kadar kötü değildi.” Junmyeon cesaretlendirici bir sesle söyledi. Jongdae bebek yapma aşamasından bahsetmediğini biliyordu. Junmyeon’un kariyeri için çocuk yapmayı askıya alma ayrıcalığı vardı._ _

__“Kontrol mü evlilik mi?” Jongdae sordu. Ağabeyinin yüzündeki gülümsemenin solduğunu göremeyecek kadar üzgündü._ _

__“İkisi de.” Jongdae cevapladı. “Bunun ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyorsun. Bu hepimizin omuzlarında bir yük ve seninki çok ağır olduğu için üzgünüm. Ancak yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. Denedim.”_ _

__Jongdae ona yaslanarak başını Junmyeon’un omzuna koydu. “Ama onu tanımıyorum ve onun da beni tanımak istemediği apaçık belli.”_ _

__“Zaman alacaktır.” Junmyeon cevapladı. Başparmağıyla rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Jongdae’nin elini okşuyordu._ _

__“Hepimiz senin gibi şanslı olamayız.” Jongdae mırıldandı._ _

__Junmyeon iç çekti. “Hayır ama sende isteseler de istemeseler de insanlara kendini sevdiren bir şey var.” Junmyeon samimi bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “Senin insanları cezbetmen, benim hünerli iltifatlarım ve sahte gülümsemelerimden çok daha iyi.”_ _

__“Pekâlâ.” Junmyeon iç çekti ve ağabeyinin elini sıktırdı. “Yanılmıyorsun.”_ _

__Junmyeon’la olmak her zaman daha iyi hissettiriyordu._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae birbirini tanımayan iki kişinin nüfusu artırmaya zorlandığı evliliklere yeterince şahit olmuştu. Onlara her zaman acımayla bakmıştı. Ailesinin cam kafesinin ardında güvende ve asla kendisi öyle olmayacağına dair azimliydi. Belki de zihinsel çöküşe gitmesinin nedeni buydu._ _

__Hayatı boyunca Jongdae’ye ailesi tarafından şu anda oldukları halde olamayabileceklerini ve avantajına kullanmaları söylenmişti. Sonunda evlendiğini hayal ettiğinde, bu her zaman ileri bir tarihte oluyordu; asla bu kadar yakın zamanda olmuyordu. Hep kendi seçtiği birisiyleydi. Ailesinin seçtiği birisiyle değildi.  
Jongdae’nin bu karmaşadan kurtulmak için son umudu onun ve Han'ın sonuçları çıktığında yok oldu; ailesinin yüzünün aydınlanmasıyla bittiğini anlamıştı. Mide bulantısını durdurmak için odadan sessizce çıktı. Junmyeon’un yanında dayanağı olmasını dilerdi. Junmyeon’un içinde kabaran öfkeli denizi yatıştıracak doğru şeyi bilirdi. _ _

__Dört duvarının hayatı boyunca sığınağı olduğu odasına saklandığında her şey daha da kötüleşti. Önceden onu korurken şimdi kaybedeceklerini yüzüne vuruyorlardı. Resimler etrafı süslüyordu; çalışırken onu cesaretlendirmesi için koyduğu ailesinin ve arkadaşlarının gülen yüzleriydi. Film hologramları ve sık sık takmadığı birkaç parça mücevherin arasında Jongdae’nin yatağının üzerindeki çerçevede Kyungsoo’yla bir resmi vardı. Jongdae çekildiği günü hatırlıyordu; lise mezuniyetleriydi ve ikisi de ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu çünkü Kyungsoo dakikalar önce onu ilk kez öpmüştü._ _

__Jongdae yatağa kendini bıraktı ve ağlama ihtiyacını azaltmak için avuçlarını gözlerine bastırdı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__İşler iyiye gitmedi._ _

__Jongdae’nin appası oğlunun umursamazlığını ya da solgunluğunu görmezden gelerek onu sürpriz için erkenden uyandırdı. Jongdae zorla rahat yatağından uzaklaştırılmış, –kırışık olmayan kıyafetleri—giydirilmiş ve yemek yemeden arabaya bindirilmişti. Daha iyiydi. Şu anda her yemek onu daha kötü yapardı.  
Arabanın tümseklerde sarsıntısı inlemesine neden oluyordu ve konuşmaya katılmadan camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. Jongdae’nin bileğindeki bant öttü; Kyungsoo’dan gelen bir aramaydı ve Jongdae reddetti. Kyungsoo üzülecekti ama hiç havasında değildi._ _

__Sürüş çok sürmedi; kendilerinin olmayan ancak aynı görünen mahallede eş evlere bakıyordu. Buradaki tek fark evleri birbirinden ayıran ayçiçekleri çitleriydi. Jongdae onları severdi; parlak ve renklilerdi, çoğu kişi bahçesini arka tarafta gizlerken onlar gururla önde dikilirdi._ _

__Appası arabadan inerek Jongdae’yi bekledi ve taş kaplı yolda ilerlediler. “Kapıyı aç.” Appası sesindeki heyecanla söyledi._ _

__Şaşırarak Jongdae elini tarayıcıya koydu ve kapı parmak izlerini evin sahibi olduğunu belirtircesine kabul edip kayarak açıldığında ne olduğunu fark etti.  
“Sürpriz!” appası heyecanla bağırdı._ _

__Ailesininkiyle aynı tasarıma sahip değildi; oturma odası daha küçüktü, bir bar yemek odasıyla mutfağı ayırıyordu. Jongdae bu kısımdan hoşlanmıştı; appası çatıdaki güneş panellerinin son model olduğundan bahsederken elini soğuk granit tezgâhta gezdiriyordu. Ayrıca her odada haberleri ve magazini takip edebilecekleri ekranlar vardı—ses komutuyla açılana kadar gözden uzak ve duvara gömülüydü._ _

__Mutfak içinde rahatça hareket edecek kadar genişti; ortada bir ada ve Jongdae’nin ekmeyi hiç düşünmediği seraya açılan bir arka kapı vardı. Belki Han bahçeciliği seviyordur; Jongdae hiç sevmemişti._ _

__Aşağı katta küçük bir banyo vardı ancak üst kattaki devasaydı. Jongdae beğeniyle küvete girdi ve çökerek su sıcaklığını, seviyesini, kullanacağı şampuanı vs. ayarlayabileceği kontrol panelleriyle oynamaya başladı._ _

__Ev dayalı döşeliydi. Jongdae appasının işe el attığını görebiliyordu; ebeveyn yatak odasını süsleyen açık gri renklerle iç çekti. Yorgan yumuşak, tam içine gömülmelik görünüyordu ancak Jongdae bu renkten nefret ediyordu. Öğrenci bursuyla belki ileride daha kişisel bir alana dönüştürebilirdi._ _

__“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Jongdae gelecekteki çocukları için olacak iki boş odanın önüne gelince appası ellerini çırparak sordu. “O tarafa bakma. Büyük odalar var ve babanla ben bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa birkaç blok ötede olacağız.”_ _

__‘Özgürlüğümü geri istiyorum.’_ _

__Ancak bunun çok olacağını biliyordu. Bundan çıkışı yoktu. Ailesi Han'la evlendiğini görmek için ölüyordu ve hürmetkâr bir oğul olarak Jongdae buna itaat etmeli ve kendi yuvasını kurarak ailesini gururlandırmalıydı. Bu acıyı hafifletmiyordu ancak Jongdae bu ailesini mutlu edecekse buna alışabileceğini düşünüyordu._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Belki de alışamazdı._ _

__Başka bir akşam yemeği için Lu malikânesindeydiler; bu sefer masada Han da vardı ve Jongdae’nin babasıyla sohbet ediyordu. (Babası kendisininkinden çok Han'ın üniversite amaçlarıyla ilgilendiği için kıskanmıştı.) Jongdae masanın karşısından Han'ı izlememeye çalışıyordu ama elinde değildi. Han'ın kendinden emin bir havası, gülene kadar çekici bir özgüveni vardı. Jongdae karşısındaki bu adamın –geldiklerinden beri Jongdae’yle tek kelime etmeyen bu adamın—yakında hayatını birleştireceği kişi olduğunu düşününce gergince gülmek istiyordu._ _

__Jongdae sonradan akla gelen bir düşünceymiş, kötü bir tatmış gibiydi ve babası konuşmaya ne zaman Jongdae’yi dâhil etmeye çalışsa Han'ın suratı asılıyordu. Cevaplarını birkaç kelimelik tutması kolaydı ve cevabı yoksa yardım için babasına bakmayı tercih ediyordu._ _

__“Evi gördün mü?” Jongdae’nin appası araya girerek Jongdae’yi Han'ın kibar ve ilgisiz bakışlarından kurtardı._ _

__Han'ın dikkati bölünmüştü ve düğün hediyesi ilgisini çekiyormuşçasına gülümseyip cazibesini kullanırken Jongdae’ye rahat bir nefes aldırmıştı. Jongdae ondakini hemen fark etmişti ama appası edememişti. Appası her zaman kolayca kanardı o yüzden şaşırtıcı değildi. Ancak babasının yüzünde Jongdae’nin çok iyi bildiği bir ifade vardı. Han'ın ilgisine o da kanmamıştı._ _

__Aileleri tatlıyı oturma odasında yiyeceklerini söylediklerinde Han ve Jongdae yemek odasına birbirlerini daha iyi tanımaları için bırakıldı. Jongdae burada Han'la kalmaktansa ilk öğrendiğindeki Junmyeon’un yemeklerini yemeği tercih ederdi—bir keresinde hastaneye kaldırılmıştı çünkü Junmyeon bahçedeki medikal bitkileri baharatlarla karıştırmıştı. Ancak başka bir şansı yoktu._ _

__Sessizlik ağır ve garip bir hava oluşturuyordu. Jongdae müstakbel kocasına bakmayı reddederek arkasına yaslandı. Bir süre sonra Han'ın sandalyesinin geriye itilme sesini duydu._ _

__“Sanırım tebrikler sıralanacak.” Han konuştu; ses tonu yakıcı ve keskindi._ _

__Jongdae başını kaldırdı. “Anlamadım?”_ _

__“Embesil gibi davranma. İkimiz de genlerimin ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyoruz. Ailen beni senin için satın aldı. Aferin.”_ _

__Jongdae’nin parmakları Han'ın solgun boğazına yapışmak ve o tenin kızarıp morarmasını görmek için karıncalanıyordu. Kalbi ağzında atıyordu ve Jongdae pişman olacağı bir şey yapmadan önce kendini tutmalıydı. “Bu duruma mükemmel uyacak davranış sergilemek için satın alınan ve para ödenen birisini beklerdim.” Tükürerek söyledi ve Han'ın yanaklarının öfkeyle kızarmasınız zevkle izledi._ _

__İçinde büyüdükleri şehrin karanlık bir yanı vardı; kibar sosyetede konuşulmayan bir yöndü. Üreme fabrikası görevi gören ve sadece çoğalmak için isimsiz, yüzsüz insanların satıldığı yer altı insan trafiği vardı. Han'ın onlardan birisi --Besici—olduğunu söyleyerek hakaret etmek Jongdae’nin ona karşı kullanabileceği en sert aşağılamaydı._ _

__“Eğer izin vereceğimi sanıyorsan—“_ _

__“NE?!” Jongdae dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak sıkılı dişleri arasından söyledi. “Bundan kurtulmaya çalışmanın bir yolu yok. Ben denedim.” Jongdae Han'ın yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyi görmezden geldi ve ayağa kalkıp tek kelime etmeden oradan ayrıldı. Öfkeden kuduruyordu ve eve tek gitmek için kapıya giderken ailesi onu durdurmadı. Gece havası iyi gelecekti._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__“Ona Besici dediğine inanamıyorum.” Kyungsoo karnını tutarak güldü. Yüzü kızarmıştı ve gözlerinin kenarındaki yaşları siliyordu. Öğle yemeği çoktan unutulmuştu ve elini masaya vurdu._ _

__“Ona Besici deme hakkım yoktu.” Jongdae konuştu. “Ama hak etti.” Jongdae, Han'ın sesindeki iğnelemeyi ve nefreti hatırlayınca öfkelendi. Canı oyun istiyorsa Jongdae güzelce oynayacaktı._ _

__“En azından evliliğinde heyecan olacak!” Kyungsoo kıkırdadı._ _

__“Öldürücü heyecan.” Jongdae homurdandı ve iç çekerek yemeğini çatalladı._ _

__Han'ın davranışına sinirlense de yaptığından dolayı biraz pişmanlık hissediyordu. Aniden hazırlanmadığı bir evlilik kaosunun ortasına atılan Jongdae eşiyle kurabileceği arkadaşlık için hala umutluydu. Ancak geçen geceden sonra arkadaşlıklarının oluşacağından şüpheliydi._ _

__“İnsanların üzerinde nasıl etki bırakacağını iyi biliyorsun.” Kyungsoo kendini toplayarak alaylandı. Oturdukları küçük restoran neredeyse boştu ve akşam yemeği vakti olmadan ikili geç bir öğle yemeği yiyordu. Buranın sevimli bir havası vardı; dışarıdaki meyve ağaçları kokularıyla ortama renk katıyordu. Aynı zamanda ballı çayını yudumlarken ve yumurtalı sandviçini yerken Jongdae’nin gözlerini güneş ışınlarından koruyorlardı. Çayın muhteşem bir tadı vardı._ _

__“O başlattı.” Jongdae kendi aptallığına sırıttı ve Kyungsoo bilmişçesine bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Biliyorum,” iç çekti. “Özür dilemeye çalışacağım.”_ _

__İkisi de bunun bir yalan olduğunu biliyordu ama konuyu deşmediler. İkili kol kola oradan ayrıldı; Kyungsoo eve giderlerken Jongdae’ye ağırlığını veriyordu. Kyungsoo şehre Jongdae’den daha yakın oturuyordu –iki blok ötedeydi—ve yol sonunda ayrılmadan önce Kyungsoo ona sarıldı. “Aptalca bir şey yapma, Kim Jongdae. Yüzündeki o bakışı biliyorum.”_ _

__Kyungsoo yine haklıydı._ _

__Ailesinin Lu’lara ziyarete gitmesi için iknalarına dayanamayarak bir saat bile kalamamıştı evde Jongdae. Müstakbel kayın ailesine güzel davranması için nutuk çekmişlerdi ve Jongdae akıl sağlığı bozulmadan evden çıkabilmişti._ _

__Kyungsoo’yu aramayı düşündü ama vazgeçti. Bunun yerine bir geceliğine de olsa bu saçmalığı unutmasına yardım edecek yere doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Jongdae özgür bir ruh olabilirdi ama doğasında pervasızlık yoktu. Gittiği yer ise oldukça pervasız bir mekândı._ _

__Şehrin yer altısı yasadışılıkla biliniyordu ancak hükümet yayılmasını istemese bile hala kurallara uygun olan birkaç yer vardı. Jongdae kendini iki bina arasındaki küçük boşlukta buldu. Dar yoldan ilerleyerek soldaki merdivenlerden indi. Altta bir kapı vardı –dokunmatik tablet ya da kimlik doğrulayıcı yoktu. Sadece bir kapıydı. Jongdae üç kez tıklattı._ _

__Kocaman, göz korkutucu bir adam kapıyı açtı ve Jongdae’den yaşı doğrulandıktan sonra kimlik bilekliğini girişte bırakması istendi. Her yer eski şehrin temellerine kurulmuştu; yeniden dönüştürülmeden önce bir fabrikaydı._ _

__Son zamanlarda gençlerin günlük yaşamdan kaçmak için gittikleri bir kulüptü. Jongdae buraya ilk kez 18 yaşına girdikten sonra getirilmişti; duvarlardaki renkler, hoparlörlerden yayılan hiç duymadığı müzikler, gördüğünden fazla alkol miktarı –toplum içinde yasak ama kapalı kapılar ardında serbestti—onu etkilemişti. Son birkaç yılda pek bir şey değişmemişti. Jongdae kim olduklarını umursamadan dans eden insanların arasından geçerken damarlarındaki asiliği hissedebiliyordu.  
Müzik çok eski, arşivlerden çıkmaydı; Jongdae ihtiyacı olduğunda evde bazen dinlerdi. İçeceklere doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Oraya varmadan önce dans eden kalabalıkta birkaç kez kendini kaybetti. Oldukça sağlıksız bir şeyler sipariş etmek için küçük bara yaslandığında yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. Ama omzunda bir el hissetti._ _

__“Chanyeol!” Jongdae şaşkınca bağırdı. Eski arkadaşını görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Chanyeol mümkünmüş gibi daha da uzamıştı ve koyu saçları gözlerini kapatıyordu. Gülümsemesi her zamanki gibi yumuşak ve samimiydi. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Chanyeol’u görmeyi umduğu son yerdi burası._ _

__Chanyeol müzikte yok olan bir şeyler söyledi ve Jongdae parmak uçlarında yükseldi ancak tek duyduğu mırıltılardı. Chanyeol zarifçe Jongdae’yi kolundan tuttu ve müzikten uzağa, bir odaya götürdü. Jongdae’nin kulakları ağrıyordu._ _

__“Dedim ki,” Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı. “Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?”_ _

__Jongdae başını yana eğdi. “Neden burada olamayayım?”_ _

__“Evlendiğini duydum.”_ _

__İşte. Jongdae’nin modu hemen düşmüştü ve kalbi sıkışmıştı. “Ben seçmedim.” Jongdae yaralı bir hayvan gibi Chanyeol’den kaçtı. Chanyeol pişman olmuş gibiydi ve tereddütle peşinden geldi._ _

__“Özür dilerim.” Chanyeol samimi görünüyordu ancak özrü boş hissettiriyordu._ _

__Eskiden Chanyeol’a her şeyi korkmadan anlattığı ve rahat oldukları günleri hatırlayınca Jongdae eski arkadaşına gülümsedi. Özlemişti. “Haydi dans edelim.” Jongdae, Chanyeol’u elinden tutarak çekiştirdi._ _

__Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla güldü ve Jongdae’den kurtulmaya çalıştı, başaramadı. “Dans edemediğimi biliyorsun.”_ _

__“O zaman numara yapalım, haydi.”_ _

__Chanyeol kendisini kalabalığa sürüklenmesine izin verdi; müzik Jongdae’nin kulaklarında zonkluyordu ve Chanyeol’un yanındaki ellerinin verdiği sıcaklık onu cezbediyordu. Jongdae ritimle daha rahat hareket etmeye başlayınca Chanyeol’un ellerini beline götürdü. Jongdae de bir dansçı değildi ama hareketleri ve sonrasında gelen rahatlamayı biliyordu._ _

__Özgür, canlı hissettiriyordu; Chanyeol onunla hareket ederken dilindeki alkol tadı her şeyi silip süpürüyordu. Başı dönüyordu ve geçici olmasına rağmen Jongdae’yi endişelerinden uzaklaştırıyordu. Yasakları, güvensizlikleri ve kafasını kemiren o küçük ses alkol ve müzikle susturuluyor, bastırılıyordu._ _

__Ne kadar içerse o kadar özgür hissediyordu Jongdae. Kollarını Chanyeol’un boynuna dolayarak eski arkadaşını öptü. Chanyeol onu bileklerinden tutarak yüzüne bakmak için uzaklaştırdı ve bir saniye sonra Jongdae’yi kendine geri çekti. Jongdae bunu yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu; sağduyulu olması gerektiğini biliyordu ancak rahatlama yolu olmadan üzerindeki bu yüke katlanamıyordu._ _

__Chanyeol, Jongdae’nin ağzındaki alkolü yalıyor, dilini emiyordu ve Jongdae yanıyordu. Ellerini Chanyeol’un sıcak teninde gezdiriyordu. Düşmek kolaydı. Kırılmak kolaydı._ _

__Chanyeol onu kulüpten dışarıya sürüklediğinde Jongdae soğuk havayı içine çekti ve duvara itilerek sertçe öpüldü. Zihni bulanıktı, duyguları karmaşıktı ve Jongdae, Chanyeol’un verdiği her şeyi açgözlü bir şekilde alıyordu._ _

__“Evlenme teklifi ettiğinde seni kabul etmeliydim.” Jongdae, Chanyeol’un kulağına fısıldayarak itiraf etti. “Çok üzgünüm.”_ _

__Chanyeol geriye çekilerek başparmaklarını Jongdae’nin elmacık kemiklerinde gezdirdi ve yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını öptü. “Şimdi sana sahip olmama izin verir misin? Sadece bir kereliğine?” sesi gitti ve Jongdae boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunarak düşünmeden başını salladı._ _

__Tek geceliğine bile olsa Jongdae son kez arzulanmanın nasıl olduğunu hissetmek istiyordu._ _

__Gecenin ayazı Jongdae’nin arzusunu söndürmüyordu. Damarlarında dolaşan alkol ve Chanyeol’un varlığı yanmasına yetiyordu. Chanyeol’un yaşadığı küçük eve koştururlarken chanyeol onu sıcak ve güvende tutuyordu. Jongdae’nin hatırladığından daha uzaktı şehre. Chanyeol’un ağzı boynunda ve parmakları sahiplenici bir şekilde kalçasındayken sağlıklı düşünemiyordu Jongdae._ _

__Uzun binaya girdiklerinde sessizlik peşlerinden geldi. Jongdae bulduğu en yakın duvara Chanyeol’u yaslayıp sürtünerek becerilmek için yalvarma istediğine savaşırken sadece aceleci ayak sesleri ve solukları duyuluyordu._ _

__“Bu gerçekten çok kötü bir fikir.” Jongdae eve girer girmez söyledi._ _

__Chanyeol’un koyu gözleri Jongdae’ye bakarken yanıyordu. “Öyle.”_ _

__Ancak Jongdae, Chanyeol koca ellerini baldırlarına götürüp onu kaldırırken karşı çıkmadı. Parmakları Chanyeol’un sırtına gömülüyor ve yüzünü yalayıp geçen sıcak nefesle penisini karnında hissederken inliyordu._ _

__Jongdae’nin sırtının Chanyeol’un tek kişilik yatağını bulması çok olmadı. Chanyeol tişörtünü sıyırıp dudaklarını sol göğsüne bastırırken göğsü ağır ağır hareket ediyordu. “Sabah pişman olacaksın.” Jongdae inledi ve parmaklarını Chanyeol’un saçlarına geçirdi. Kendi açısından Jongdae tek bir şeyden bile pişman değildi._ _

__“Evet.” Chanyeol mırıldandı ve dudakları ısrarla yeni bir öpücük için Jongdae’nin dudaklarına uzandı._ _

__“Kendini neyin içine soktuğunu bildiğin sürece.” Jongdae mırıldandı ve Chanyeol pantolonu üzerinden sert penisini kavrayınca inledi._ _

__Chanyeol hevesliydi; pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını indirirken tırnakları Jongdae’nin kalçası ve baldırlarını çizmişti. Jongdae teninin altında hissettiğiyle tısladı. Chanyeol’u saçından çekiştirmeye çalışırken yaramaz sırıtışını görünce durakladı; dilini penisinin ucunda gezdirirken Jongdae’ninkilere kilitlenmiş gözleri parlıyordu._ _

__Chanyeol penisini uzunca yalayarak dişlerini sürtüp başını emmeye başlarken Jongdae utanmazca inledi. Jongdae’nin karnı fokurduyor gibi hissettiriyordu ve Chanyeol yanaklarını içine çekip başını aşağıya hareket ettirince nefesi kesildi. Chanyeol’un adını sayıklıyordu ve Chanyeol hımlayarak karşılık veriyordu; penisindeki titreşimler Jongdae’yi heyecanlandırıyordu. Bacakları kapanacakken Chanyeol’un elleri onları açık tuttu ve Chanyeol’un ağzına vurdurmamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu._ _

__Jongdae’nin penisi Chanyeol’un ağzından çıktı; salya ve meniler çenesine doğru akıyordu. Jongdae onu kendine çekip çenesini yaladıktan sonra öpmeye başladı. Chanyeol’un pantolonunu delice bir hızla çıkardı ve Jongdae bedenlerinin arasına gözlerini çevirdiğinde Chanyeol’un penisinin büyüklüğüyle seslice inledi; onu ne kadar çok içinde istediğini belli ediyordu._ _

__Chanyeol, Jongdae’nin dudaklarına doğru mırıldanarak küfretti ve dişleriyle alt dudağını çekiştirerek kalçalarını ona sürttü. Jongdae’nin dudaklarındaki alkol yok oluyordu; Chanyeol’a ona dokunması, becermesi ve sevmesi için yalvarmasının tek nedeniydi._ _

__Chanyeol’un parmaklarından lube damlıyordu ve soğuk jel penisine damlayınca gerildi Jongdae. Karnından havalandı ve geri düştü; ucundan karnına meni izi oluştu. Chanyeol iki parmağını aynı anda ittiğinde Jongdae bacaklarını daha geniş açtı, başını geriye attı ve alt dudağını dişledi. Jongdae, Chanyeol’un bir gericisi olduğunu biliyordu –adamın içinde kolayca gerilerek onu genişleten bir parmak eninde bir aletti—ama böyle daha kişiseldi ve Jongdae bunu tercih ediyordu.  
Jongdae, Chanyeol’un kalın parmaklarına sürtünerek her harekette gelen yanmayla zevk alıyordu._ _

__Penisine kondomu geçirip yavaşça Jongdae’nin içine girerken Chanyeol çok düşünceli ve dikkatliydi. Jongdae hissettiği dolulukla kalçalarını hareket ettirdi ve tüm vücudu kızardı. Chanyeol onu mükemmel derecede genişletirken etrafında kasılıyordu. Derin, boğazdan gelen bir inlemeyle Chanyeol kendisini Jongdae’nin üzerine bıraktı ve ağırlığını kollarına vererek penisini dikkatlice içinden çıkardı; içine yeniden sertçe gömülmeden önce Jongdae’ye her santimini hissettiriyordu.  
Jongdae nefes alamıyordu. Chanyeol onu derin hareketlerle beceriyordu; daha fazlası, daha hızlısı ve unutmaya yetecek kadar daha serti için yalvarırken Jongdae’nin tırnakları Chanyeol’un sırtında kırmızı izler bırakıyordu. Ter altlarındaki çarşafı ıslatmıştı ve her güçlü vuruşla bedeni kalkarken tenine yapışıyordu. Yarın hassas olacağı kesindi ama bu şu anda aklındaki son şeydi._ _

__Bu bir seksten fazlasıymış gibi hissettiriyordu; belki bir vedaydı. Jongdae, Chanyeol’a sıkıca sarılarak göğsündeki acının zevkle kaybolmasına izin veriyordu. Chanyeol omuzlarına öpücükler kondurarak Jongdae’ye duymak istemediği sözleri mırıldanıyordu. Baldırlarını Chanyeol’un beline doladı ve onu derine çekmek için topuklarını kalçasına bastırdı. Chanyeol aşağıya hareket edince kalçası kasıldı ve kendini kaybederek penisine delice sürtündü._ _

__Penisinin aralarına sıkışması Jongdae’ye orgazmı yaşattı; ayak parmakları ve sırtı kıvrılırken parmaklarıyla Chanyeol’un saçlarını çekiştirdi. Baldırlarını titreten ve Chanyeol onu becermeye devam ederken kalçasının Chanyeol’un penisinin etrafında kasılmasını sağlayan güçlü dalgalar bedenini ele geçirdi._ _

__Jongdae bulanık görüşüyle zirveden indi ve Chanyeol’un kondomu doldurmadan önce derin inlemesini duydu; kalçaları kasılmaya devam edip bir süre sonra durdu. Jongdae üzerindeki ağırlıktan ve Chanyeol’un bedeninden yayılan sıcaklıktan zevk alarak kollarını boynuna doladı. Terli ve yapış yapış olmasına rağmen onu rahatlatıyordu._ _

__Dakikalar sonra Chanyeol doğruldu. Jongdae, Chanyeol’un uyuyakaldığını düşünmüştü ancak Jongdae’nin içinden çıktığında Jongdae sızlanarak ona uzandı. Chanyeol gülümsedi ve Jongdae’nin midesi kasıldı._ _

__“Sarhoş ol ya da olma, üşütmene izin veremem.” Chanyeol boğuk sesiyle mırıldandı. Odadan çıkıp elinde havluyla döndü ve Jongdae’yi temizledikten sonra kenara attı. Chanyeol’un dolanmasını izleyen Jongdae’yi hareket ettirmek yerine üzerlerine başka bir yorgan örttü ve ona sokularak Jongdae’nin kendisine dolanmasına ve başını çenesinin altına sokmasına izin verdi._ _

__Jongdae uykunun kendisini almasına izin vermeden önce Chanyeol’un göğsüne ‘teşekkürler,’ diye mırıldandı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae uyandığında yanı boştu ve başı zonkladığı için inleyerek doğruldu. Diğer kısımları da ağrıyordu ama onlar zevk veren ağrılardı. Pişmanlık hissetmeyi beklerken tek hissettiği sakinlikti. Biraz da iğrençti ancak duş ve diş macunuyla kolayca düzelirdi._ _

__Jongdae kıyafetlerini bulmak için sıcak yataktan ayrılacakken Chanyeol içeri süzüldü. Elinde bir kupa ve yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı. Jongdae nasıl da isterdi…_ _

__“İyileştirecektir,” Chanyeol buhar süzülen kupayı uzatarak söyledi._ _

__Jongdae tereddütle bir yudum aldı ve zencefil tadı dilinde patladı. “Bu mükemmel.”_ _

__“Baş ağrına pekiyi gelmeyecektir ama en azından hasta olmayacaksın.” Yatakta Jongdae’den uzağa oturarak söyledi._ _

__“Teşekkür ederim.”_ _

__Rahatlatıcı sessizlikte otururken Jongdae çayını yudumluyor ve Chanyeol ayaklarına bakıyordu. Jongdae yanına emekleyip kendisini Chanyeol’un üstüne atmayı ve boynunu öperek her şeyi batırdığı için özür dilemeyi düşünüyordu ancak bunu yapacak cesareti yoktu._ _

__Chanyeol, Jongdae giyinsin diye odadan çıktı ve onu eve bırakmayı teklif etti ancak Jongdae reddetti. “Yürüyüş iyi gelecektir.” Bahane olarak kullandı. Chanyeol ona çok dokunmadan bıraktı._ _

__Jongdae hayatında birkaç kez sorgulanacak şeyler yapmıştı ancak bunu asla başkasına yapmamıştı. Kendini rahatlatmak ve Chanyeol’u nasıl etkileyeceğini düşünmeden ihtiyaçlarını tatmin etmek için Chanyeol’un iki yıl önceki hislerini kullanmıştı. Bu durumu kötüleştiriyordu ve Jongdae bundan nefret etmişti._ _

__Daha kötüsü hala hiç pişman değildi._ _

__Eve giderken bir anda durup bileğine baktığında küfrederek geri döndü. Kimlik bilekliğini dün gece kulüpte bırakmıştı. Kalan yolu neredeyse koşarak gitmişti; sabahın ayazında nefesi kesilmişti. Jongdae açık olduklarından emin değildi ama yine de kapıyı çaldı ve kapı açılınca rahatlayarak güldü._ _

__Hızla cevapsız arama var mı diye kontrol ettikten sonra standart gri bilekliği koluna geçirdi ve baş sallayarak ayrıldı. Çok ilerlememişti._ _

__Gelen çağrıyla Jongdae bir binanın duvarına yaslandı ve her zamanki ses tonunu kullanmaya çalışarak hoparlör modunu açtı. “Günün bu kadar erken saatlerinde hoş sesini duymayı neye borçluyum?”_ _

__“Jongdae,” Junmyeon cıvıldadı. “Dün gece öylece çıkıp gittikten sonra babamın peşine beni takmasına memnun olmalısın. Eğer ailemiz nerede olduğunu bilseydi—“_ _

__Jongdae’nin boğazı düğümlendi. “Sen biliyor musun?”_ _

__“Bak, bu evliliğin seni gerdiğini biliyorum ama bir yer altı kulübü nedir?”_ _

__“Yasaldı.” Jongdae cevapladı ve Junmyeon’un tüm geceyi eski arkadaşıyla sevişerek değil de kulüpte geçirdiğini düşündüğünü anlayınca sinirleri yatıştı. “Ve dikkatliydim. Aile itibarı hala temiz.”_ _

__“Ben onun için endişelenmiyorum.” Junmyeon kızdı ve Jongdae ağabeyinin kendini rahatlatmak için başını eğmiş, burun köprüsünü sıkarak derin nefes aldığını gözünde canlandırabiliyordu. “Ben şu anda senin için endişeleniyorum.”_ _

__“Aww,” Jongdae alayla cıvıldadı. “Bana bu kadar değer verdiğini bilmiyordum.” Jongdae neredeyse gülecekti çünkü Junmyeon’un sessizliğinin kibar olmadan ne söyleyeceğini düşünmeye çalıştığı anlamına geldiğini biliyordu. “Biliyorum,” Jongdae yumuşak sesle söyledi. “Özür dilerim. Bir daha yapmayacağım. Sistemimden attım zaten.”_ _

__“Şimdi neredesin? Seni alayım mı?”_ _

__“Hayır, eve geldim sayılır. Sonra görüşürüz.” Junmyeon itiraz edemeden Jongdae aramayı sonlandırdı. Temiz havanın zihnini arındırması hoştu._ _

__Eve gidince Jongdae’nin yaptığı ilk iş duş almaktı. Soyunarak boy aynasının karşısına geçti ve zaferinin izlerini inceledi. Omzunda Chanyeol’un ağzından kalan büyük bir bere, baldırlarının iç tarafında birkaç morluk ve kalçasında parlayan iki el izi vardı. Jongdae onlara bakarken anıları belirgin olmasa da dün geceyi hatırlayınca gülümsedi._ _

__Sıcak suyla Jongdae hızla kendisini temizledi ve duştan çıkarak kurulanmak için fanların arasına girdi. Daha sonra bir dersi vardı, bu dönemki müfredatı hafifti –ailesinin önerdiği bir şeydi ve şimdi nedenini anlamıştı._ _

__Giyinirken Chanyeol hakkında konuşmak için Kyungsoo’yu aramayı düşündü ancak sonunda vazgeçti. Kyungsoo’nun en yakın arkadaşının nasıl birine dönüştüğünü bilmesini istemiyordu._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae her şeyi ardında bırakmak istiyordu. Kafası muhteşem gerçekle doluyken kapıdan çıkarken Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki ölü bakışı düşünmemek yeterince kolaydı. Yeni birisiyle tanıştığını anlatan Kyungsoo’nun yanına giderken kalçalarındaki memnun verici ağrıyı görmezden gelmek kolaydı._ _

__Jongdae, Kyungsoo’yu kıskanıyordu; evli ve üç çocuk babası bir ağabeyi vardı ve Kyungsoo’nun üzerinde hiç baskı yoktu. Herkes Kyungsoo’nun istediği kişiyle evlenecek kadar savaşçı olduğunu ve kendi başına doğru kişiyi bulacağını biliyordu. Jongdae’nin aksine Kyungsoo bir süredir evlenecek birilerini aktif şekilde arıyordu._ _

__Alışıldığı gibi Jongdae’nin evi oraya vardığında boştu. Ailesi dışarıdaydı –babası hükümet binasındaki ofisinde vatandaşların şikâyetlerini dinliyordur ve appası da düşkünler evinde gönüllü olarak çalışıyordu. Yıllar olmuştu ve Jongdae sessizliğe alışmayı öğrenmişti ancak şu anda eğlenemiyordu. Bugün olmuyordu._ _

__Onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Buzdolabında hafta sonu düğün detaylarını konuşmak için Lu’lara gideceğini hatırlatan bir not buldu. Yumruk atıp ekranı kırmamak için direnerek notu sildi. Uzaklaşması lazımdı._ _

__Kyungsoo’ya gitmeyi düşündü ancak ayakları hareket etmeye devam ediyordu ve evlerden işyerlerine—bir fırın, appasının gitmeye bayıldığı küçük doğal çareler dükkânı, en yeni çıkanları sergileyen holo oyun dükkânına— kadar uzaklaşmaya devam etti. Jongdae oradan sonra bile ilerlemeye devam etti; gözleri patikadan ayrılmadan alt dudağını dişliyordu. Gidecek çok yeri yoktu; Junmyeon bildiği için kulüp yasak bölgeydi. Jongdae durdu ve ayakkabısını kaldırıma sürterek iç çekti.  
Duraklayarak etrafına bakındı. Tek düşünebildiği şey… Chanyeol’un eviydi._ _

__Jongdae tereddüt etti. Bir yanı Chanyeol’dan ve içini kemiren suçluluk duygusundan kaçarak uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Ancak diğer bir yanı Chanyeol’u arzuluyordu; onu yeniden görmek ve ilgisinin, nazik anlarının tadını çıkarmak istiyordu. Çünkü yakında bunların olamayacağı bir evliliğe düşecekti._ _

__Jongdae orada kararsızca dikiliyordu ve zaten Chanyeol’la her şeyi mahvettiğine, bu yüzden de daha çok kötüleşmesinin bir zararı olmadığına karar verdi sonunda. (Aslında çok fazla zarar vermişti ancak Jongdae kendisi felakete sebep olmadan Chanyeol’un kendisinden kurtulacağını düşünerek kendisini teselli ediyordu.)_ _

__Yine de Chanyeol’un evine vardığında onu tutan bir şeyler vardı; varlığını belli etmeden önce duraksıyordu. Chanyeol’un evde olmama ihtimali vardı; okula gitmek yerine çalışıyordu ve kendi başına yaşamak için iş hayatına atılmıştı. Chanyeol her zaman kendi özgürlüğüne düşkündü. Gençken kendi ailesi öldükten sonra steril bir aile tarafından yetiştirildiği için böyleydi. Onları içten bir şekilde seviyordu ama Chanyeol her zaman dünyaya atılmayı arzulamıştı ve enerji verimliliği artırma araştırmasında sabit iş bulacak kadar zekiydi._ _

__Jongdae ellerini saçlarından geçirerek iç çekti ve saçlarını kökünden tutarak çekiştirdi. Midesi düğümlenmişti ve boğazı ağrıyordu; şu anda bir karar vermeliydi. Jongdae son cesaret kırıntısıyla zile bastı ve çalmasını dinledi._ _

__Yerinde kıpırdanarak gergince bekliyordu. Chanyeol muhtemelen evde değildi._ _

__Kapı vınlayarak açıldı ve Jongdae şaşkın bir Chanyeol’le yüz yüze geldi. “Jongdae?”_ _

__“Rahatsız ediyorsam özür dilerim,” Jongdae gergince başladı. “Gidecek başka bir yer bilmiyorum.”_ _

__“Hayır, hayır, sorun değil. Gelsene.”_ _

__Chanyeol girmesi için kenara çekildi ve Jongdae aniden küçücük, naçiz hissetti. Ayakkabılarını girişte çıkararak küçük oturma odasına girdi ve Chanyeol yanındaki sandalyeye otururken o, yumuşak kahve koltuğa gömüldü._ _

__“Geldiğine çok şaşırdım.” Dedi Chanyeol ve Jongdae şaşkınca başını yana yatırdı. “Yani ikimiz de sarhoştuk ve senin asla—“ Chanyeol durakladı ve kaş çatarak kucağındaki ellerine baktı._ _

__“Ben çok aptaldım.” Jongdae kabullendi. “Ne istediğimi bilmiyordum. Her zaman farklıydık. Sen her zaman ne olduğunu biliyordun ve peşinden gittin.”_ _

__“Ve nereye geldim bir bak.” Chanyeol şaka yaptı ancak sesinde acı vardı. Jongdae çok daha kötü hissediyordu._ _

__“Üzgünüm,” Jongdae bugün kaç kez özür dilediğini düşünerek mırıldandı._ _

__“Bunu benim demem lazım.” Chanyeol yüzündeki zoraki gülümsemeyle söyledi._ _

__“Sen özür dileyecek bir şey yapmadın.”_ _

__“Ama dün gece –senden öyle faydalanmamalıydım.”_ _

__Jongdae istemsizce güldü. “Ben de senden faydalananın kendim olduğunu düşünüyordum.”_ _

__Chanyeol rahatlamış görünüyordu ve bir elini dağınık saçlarında gezdirdi. “Sanırım karşılıklı hislerimiz.”_ _

__“Ortak yarar.” Jongdae kabullendi ve Chanyeol kızgın olmadığı için rahatladı. Jongdae kendini durduramadı. “Belki de yeniden yapmalıyız. Bu sefer ayığız.” Dedi.  
Chanyeol dondu; gözleri Jongdae’nin dudaklarına kenetlendi ve Jongdae neden ağzından böyle bir şey kaçırdığını bilmiyordu ancak kalbi hızlanıyordu ve terli avuçlarını bacaklarına siliyordu. Kulağından tutulup dışarı atılmaya hazırlıklıydı; çoktan gitmek için ayaklanmıştı ancak engellendi. Jongdae kendisini üzerindeki Chanyeol’la koltukta sırtüstü olarak buldu; muhteşem bir görüntüydü. _ _

__“Böyle bir şey söyleyip söylememiş gibi davranamazsın.” Chanyeol alçak sesle söyledi. Jongdae’nin omurgasına bir titreme yayıldı.  
Jongdae dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu ve yüzü Chanyeol’un nefesini hissedebilecek, göz bebeğinin genişliğini görebilecek kadar yakındı. “Ben muhteşem seks hakkında asla şaka yapmam.”_ _

__Şimdi damarlarında dolaşan sıvı bir cesaret yoktu; Jongdae dokunma söz konusu olunca biraz daha tereddütlüydü ancak Chanyeol kesinlikle öyle değildi. Jongdae’nin nefesini kesmeye, tenini yakan elleriyle ona dokunmaya ve Jongdae’yi tam istediği yere götürmeye devam ediyordu._ _

__Tüm öz farkındalık çıplak kaldıklarında yok olmuştu; Chanyeol arkadan içine girerken Jongdae güzel koltuğu mahvedeceği için özür diledi. Chanyeol güldüğünde göğsü titredi ve Chanyeol ellerini sımsıkı tutarak üzerine yaslandığı için Jongdae sırtında hissedebildi. Muhteşem hissettiriyordu. Jongdae’nin kolları gevşiyordu ve Chanyeol onu sertçe becerirken kalçasını havaya kaldırıyordu._ _

__Koltuk ikisi için yeterince büyük değildi ve Chanyeol bir bacağını yere yaslamak zorunda kalmıştı ancak bu açıyı değiştirdiği için Jongdae seslice inledi.  
Jongdae’nin hatırladığından çok daha iyiydi; Jongdae yalvarsa bile Chanyeol acımıyordu. Chanyeol’un penisi etrafında kasılırken tırnaklarını koltuğa geçirmişti. Giriş çıkışları kaygan ve yılmazdı; Jongdae’yi daha derin beceriyordu. Belini kırdı, gözleri geriye kaydı ve Jongdae dokunulmadan Chanyeol’un yumuşak, güzel koltuğuna geldi._ _

__Jongdae’nin kasları etrafında kasılırken Chanyeol inledi ve gelmeden önce acıtacak kadar sertçe Jongdae’nin içine gömüldü. Chanyeol’un kolu beline sarılı olmasaydı Jongdae yığılıp kalacaktı. Chanyeol’un hala fiziksel olarak içinde olduğu düşünülünce bu garipti ama Jongdae göğsünde bir özlem hissediyordu._ _

__“Yemeğe kalır mısın?” Chanyeol sordu._ _

__Jongdae bedeni sarsılarak kahkaha etti. Chanyeol penisini sıkıştırdığı için tıslayınca daha çok güldü. “Evet,” Jongdae mırıldandı. “Akşam yemeği harika olur.”_ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae’nin direkt evden çıkmadan oturma odasına ailesinin yanına gitmesi nadir bir şeydi. Jongdae karşılarına otururken ona merakla bakıyorlardı.  
“Bu… Luhan’la olan nişan…” Midesi kasılırken devam etti. “…son karar mı? Evlenmemi istediğinizi biliyorum ve nereden geldiğini anlıyorum ama o olmak zorunda mı?”_ _

__Jongdae’nin babası gözlerini kısarken appası düşünceli görünüyordu._ _

__“Her şey çoktan ayarlandı. Geri dönemeyiz.” Babası düşünme zahmetine girmeden söyledi._ _

__“Ama ben başkasını bulduysam peki? Bu iyi olmaz mıydı?”_ _

__“Lu’lar saygı duyulan bir aile. “ appası cevapladı. “Genleri doğurgan kadın çocuk doğurmaya yatkın. Ailelerimiz birleşmesi ortak yarar sağlıyor.”_ _

__“Benim için değil.” Jongdae sakin kalmaya çalışarak karşı çıktı. Yanağına yeniden tokat yemek istemiyordu._ _

__“Sana bol seçenek sunduk—“_ _

__“Sizin seçtiğiniz adaylardı. Bol değildi, kendi istediğiniz şekildeydi. Size evlenmek istediğim kişiyi bulduğumu söylüyorum.”_ _

__“Olmaz.”_ _

__Jongdae yumruklarını sıkarak doğruldu. “Asla seçme şansı vermediniz bana. Her zaman seçebileceğimi söylediniz ancak tek seçeneğim sizin ayarladığınız ve onayladığınız kişilerdi.” Babasının yüzü sertleşti ancak appası suçlu görünüyordu ve Jongdae’nin bakışlarından kaçınıyordu. Başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. “Gerçekten benim yanımda olmanızı beklerdim. Sonuçta her şey kendi namınız için.”_ _

__“Jongdae!” babası bağırdı. “Yeter bu kadar. Sen kendi eğlenceni yaşadın ve durulmanın zamanı geldi. Başarısızlıkların için bizi suçlama.”_ _

__“Burada başarısız gördüğüm tek kişi sizsiniz.” Kızgınca söyledi ve damarlarında fokurdayan öfkeyle evden çıktı. Gözyaşlarını sinirle sildi. İhanete uğramış, varlığı sadece ailesinin ismini yüceltmek içinmiş gibi hissediyordu._ _

__Kyungsoo’nun evine koşturdu ve habersiz gelmesine rağmen arkadaşı hızla onu içeri aldı. Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin daha sonra Lu’larda olacağını biliyordu ve Jongdae ona sıkıca sarılıp ağlarken onu sorgulamadı._ _

__✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤_ _

__Jongdae tehlikeli sularda yüzüyordu. Lu’ların büyük bahçesinde dikiliyordu ancak aklı başka bir yerde olduğu için etrafına dikkat etmiyordu. İçeride iki aile mutlu bir şekilde yaklaşan düğünün detaylarını tartışıyordu. Gerçek, hayallerini yıkıyordu ve Jongdae’nin tüm ihtimallerini mahvediyordu. Jongdae küçük bir kutlamayla bundan kurtulmayı umuyordu sadece. Babasının birkaç politik arkadaşının katılacağından emindi ancak tüm meclisin Junmyeon’un düğünündeki gibi kendisini izlemesini istemiyordu. (Tabii ki Junmyeon fark edemeyecek kadar Yifan’la kör olmuştu ama Jongdae fark etmişti.)_ _

__Han etrafta onları birlikte olmaya zorlayacak kimse olmadığı için başka bir yerde, Jongdae’den kaçıyordu. Jongdae geçen sefer için gönülsüzce özür dilemişti en azından ve Han samimi gelen bir sesle sorun olmadığını mırıldanmıştı; sonra yolları ayrılmıştı. Bu Jongdae’nin istediği bir ilişki değildi._ _

__Kendisini Chanyeol’u düşünürken buldu. Akşam yemekleri rahatlatıcı, hatta mutlu geçmişti ve Jongdae bunu özlüyordu. Kendisini gerçekten önemseyen birisiyle olmanın verdiği hissi özlüyordu ve Chanyeol’un açık ilişkiye karşı olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Chanyeol’le evlenmeyi düşünerek bile sahte umutlara sarıldığını biliyordu ancak Chanyeol’la mutlu bir yaşamı olacağını biliyordu Jongdae. Şimdi şansı elinden alınmıştı ancak düşünmeden edemiyordu. Chanyeol’la yaptığının yanlış olduğunu ve sonunda ikisinin de incineceğini biliyordu. Fakat bırakamayacak kadar bencildi._ _

__Jongdae öğleden sonrayı sağ salim atlattı; Han masa örtüleri renklerine bakarken annesine benzeyen bakışını atıp burnunu kırıştırınca egosu zedelenmişti. Jongdae neden masa örtüsüne ihtiyaçları olduğunu anlamıyordu. Ona bırakılsa bunu hemen bitirirdi._ _

__Eve vardıklarında hava kararmıştı ve Jongdae duygusal olarak yorgundu. Ailesi ruh halini ve evden çıktığını fark etmiş gibi durmuyordu. Tüm gün düşünebildiği tek yere gitti._ _

__Chanyeol onu gördüğüne şaşırmış görünmüyordu ve Jongdae’yi sarılarak karşıladı. “Bir kez daha.” Chanyeol’a tutunarak yalvardı. “Lütfen, bir kez daha, Chanyeol.”_ _

__Alışkanlık, hatta bağımlılık olmuştu. Her gece kendisini Chanyeol’un evinde, her şeyi unutması için ona yalvarırken buluyordu kendini. Ve Chanyeol unutturuyordu. Chanyeol elleriyle onu el üstünde tutuyor, diliyle bedenine tapıyor ve evin her yerinde beceriyordu. Chanyeol, Jongdae’yi istediği şekilde alırken Jongdae kendisini yemek masasına yaslanmış, bacakları Chanyeol’un beline dolanmış halde mutfak tezgâhına oturmuş, duvarlara yaslanmış ve yumuşak çarşaflara bastırılmış halde buluyordu kendini. Bazen sert istiyordu; çoğu zaman sert istiyordu. Jongdae üzerindeki Chanyeol’un ağırlığıyla dişlerinin birbirine çarpmasını ve kemiklerinin sıkışmasını istiyordu._ _

__Ama bu gece değildi._ _

__Bu gece Jongdae yavaş ve tatlı istiyordu. Chanyeol’un penisi üzerinde hareket ederken yüzünü Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü ve kollarını sıkıca omuzlarına doladı. Gözlerinde yakan gözyaşları vardı ve dudakları söylenmemiş ve söylemeye korktuğu her şeyden dolayı kapalıydı. Chanyeol son seferleri olduğunu bildiği için ona sıkıca sarılıyordu._ _

__Jongdae yarın evleniyordu._ _

__Kyungsoo daha önce içmek için onu dışarı çıkarmıştı ancak Jongdae pek içmezken Kyungsoo ikisi adına yeterince sarhoş olmuştu. Kyungsoo’yu yatağına yatırdıktan sonra Chanyeol’u görmeye gelmişti._ _

__Chanyeol, Jongdae’nin elini tuttu ve sıktırdı. Jongdae yüzünden düşen ilk damlayı hissediyordu. Ağzını tutmaya çalışarak hıçkırdı ama tüm çabalarına rağmen Chanyeol fark etti. Chanyeol ona bakmak için geri çekildiğinde Jongdae başını iki yana sallayarak sıkıca ona sarıldı ve Chanyeol kalçalarını kavrayıp ona yardım edene kadar kalçalarını daire şeklinde döndürdü._ _

__En tuhaf histi bu; içini yiyip bitiren kalp kırıklığına Chanyeol içine daha sert, derin girip çıkarken zevk de ekleniyordu. Çok, çok güzeldi ve Jongdae’nin ayak parmakları kıvrıldı. Chanyeol hızını artırırken o da hızlandı ve daha ağır solurken baldırları sızlıyordu. Chanyeol iz bırakmamak için dikkatli bir şekilde Jongdae’nin omuzlarını ve boynunu öpüyordu. Karşılığında Chanyeol’un adı bir inlemeyle dudaklarından dökülerek Jongdae boşalırken Chanyeol’un sırtında dört uzun, kırmızı iz bıraktı._ _

__Jongdae kendisini bıraktığında Chanyeol ona dikkatle ve nazikçe sarılıyordu. Bedeni düşünceler karmaşasıyla kasılıyordu. Jongdae kendisinden nefret ediyordu.  
Chanyeol uykuya daldıktan sonra dudaklarının kenarına bir öpücük kondurarak mırıldandı ve gitti. “Özür dilerim.”_ _

__Jongdae geri dönmeyecekti._ _


	2. Part 2

Uyandığında Jongdae’nin ilk duyduğu şey ne kadar korkunç göründüğüydü. Junmyeon üzerine titriyordu ve Jongdae’nin gözlerinin altındaki koyu lekelerden hiç hoşnut değildi. Jongdae düğünü daha güzel olduğu bir güne ertelemelerini mırıldanarak kendini yastığa bıraktı. Junmyeon onu zorla ayağa kaldırdı. 

Jongdae’nin odası mobilya dışında boştu; geri kalan hayatı çoktan paketlenip yeni evine gönderilmişti. Buranın böyle boş olması doğru hissettirmiyordu.

“Haydi.” Junmyeon iç çekerek Jongdae’nin ağırlığını yüklendi ve onu kapıya sürükledi. “Seni hazırlayalım.”

Tamamen beyaz giymenin dışında daha kötü olan tek şey papyonuyla eş olan yeleğinin denizköpüğü yeşili olmasıydı. Jongdae dudaklarını büzerek aynadaki yansımasına bakıyordu ve rahatlamak için yumruklarını sıkıp bırakıyordu. “Hayatım bu noktaya mı geldi? Papyon mu?”

“Planlamayla bu kadar ilgiliydin madem, rengi kendin seçebilirdin.” Junmyeon ona takıldı ve Jongdae ona dil çıkararak güldü. Junmyeon gülerek dilini ısırsın diye Jongdae’nin çenesine yumruk atacağını söyledi ve bu şakalaşma Jongdae’yi biraz sakinleştirmiş, omuzlarındaki yükü hafifletmişti. “Harika olacaksın.” Junmyeon ona sarılarak söyledi.

Jongdae içten bir şekilde buna inanmayı diliyordu.

Kutlama için kullanılacak resepsiyon salonu beyaz ve iğrenç bir yeşil tonuyla dekore edilmişti; salonun sonuna gidip konukların yerlerine oturmasını beklerken Jongdae’nin midesi çalkalanıyordu. Junmyeon yatıştırıcı bir gülümsemeyle onu kapıda bıraktı. Kapıyı açınca Jongdae salonun kalabalıklığını gördü. Appasının “küçük” olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyordu; karnı sıkıştı. Özgürlüğünden vazgeçecekse olabildiğince az kişinin önünde yapmayı tercih ederdi.

Kaçamadığı sonunun gelmesini beklerken yakasını çekiştirdi ve yerinde kıpırdandı.

Jongdae’nin babası onu odanın merkezine götürmek için gelene kadar kapı açılmadı. Babasının onu götürmesinin tek nedeni kaçmasına engel olmaktı. Ayakları en yakın çıkışa doğru koşmak için sabırsızdı ancak tüm kapılarda korumalar vardı. Bu haksızlıktı.

Jongdae babası onu durdurana ve odaya karşı döndürene kadar başını kaldırmadı. Önünde, ortasında lanetli bir tablet bulunan dar bir masa vardı. Diğer tarafında denizköpüğü yeşili lanetinden kaçamamış görünen papaz dikiliyordu.

Jongdae sonunda bakışlarını yanına çevirdi ve babası kolunu sıkıca tutarken Han'ın gerginlikten kasılan çenesini fark etti. Şerefsiz kravat takıyordu. Jongdae bu ayrımcılık için appasına çokça sızlanacaktı. Ancak şu anda papaz konuşmasına başlayarak herkesi Jongdae’nin ölümüne –iki tarafın evliliğine—tanıklığa çağırınca dikkatini dağıttı. 

Jongdae, Han'ın bu evliliğe kendisi kadar karşı olmasının rahatlatıcı mı yoksa kötü mü olduğuna emin değildi. Hisleri ortaktı ancak bu, onları bir araya getiren şeydi.

Bu başkasının düğünü olsaydı Jongdae verilen sözlerle –sadakat, şefkat, bir ömür birbirine adanmışlık—alay ederdi. Yeminleri birbirini tanımaya ve ilişkileri yok olmasın diye ortak nokta bulmaya dayanmalıydı. Jongdae duygusuzca söylenenleri tekrarladı ve Han'ın gözlerine bakmayı reddetti. Babası hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkardı; Jongdae arkasını dönseydi yüzündeki sert bakışlarla karşılaşırdı. 

Bu evliliğe zorlanmış olabilirdi ancak bu, ailesinin hatırına memnunmuş gibi davranacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Jongdae’nin katlanabileceği çok az şey vardı ve rol yapma yeteneği kesinlikle yoktu.

Jongdae’yi zincirleyen son şey Han'la başparmaklarını aynı anda tablete bastırmalarıydı; evliliği resmen onaylıyorlardı. Bunun mutlu bir birliktelik olduğunu sanan arkasındaki kalabalık alkışlayıp tezahürat yapsa da Jongdae boğuluyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Jongdae çok düşünemeden yanında Han'la küçük odaya götürüldü. Papaz elinde tanıdık olan bir kutuyla yanlarına gelene kadar birbirlerinden kaçınarak tuhafça dikildiler. Jongdae babasına baktı. “Bu gerçekten gerekli mi?” diye sordu. Tek karşılık sert bakıştı ve kapı kapanarak Han, kendisine gülümseyen adam ve korkutucu kutuyla baş başa kaldı.

Kutu açılırken Jongdae itaatkâr bir şekilde kolunu sıyırdı ve Han da aynısını yaptı. İçinde ikisi için birbirinin benzeri iki kelepçe vardı ama farklı amaç içindiler. Jongdae’nin üst koluna takılırken metal buz gibiydi; aktifleşince bipledi ve altında kırmızı ışık yandı. Han'ınki de aynıydı.

“İkiniz de bunların ne için olduğunu eminim biliyorsunuzdur ama sizi bilgilendirmek kanunen görevim. Bu kelepçeler bugün ve düğün geceniz boyunca size takılı kalacak. Evliliğiniz tamamlandığında ışık kırmızıdan yeşile dönecek. Bir evliliğin 24 saat içinde tamamlanmaması nikâhı düşürecek ve her şey tekrarlanacak.”  
Jongdae ve Han doğrulamak adına parmak izlerini okutmak için başparmaklarını ekrana bastırdı.

“Tebrikler!” papaz ellerini çırparak duyurdu. O, odadan çıktığında Jongdae bugün ilk kez Han'ın gözlerine baktı.

Han başını eğerek Jongdae’yi kolundan tuttu ve odadan çıkararak konukların yanına götürdü. “Haydi.” Han alçak, zoraki bir şekilde söyledi ve onu suratlarında kocaman gülümsemeleriyle bekleyen ailelerinin yanına götürdü. 

Jongdae’nin kelepçesi koluna sürtüyordu ve Han, gözü yaşlı annesi tarafından kucaklanana kadar Han'ın tuttuğu yer yanıyordu. İnsanlar bulanık halde yanlarından geçiyordu; elini sıkıp tebrik eden çok kişi vardı. Her şey Jongdae’nin başını döndürüp midesini bulandırıyordu.

Mükemmel bir insan olarak Kyungsoo yanına geldi ve onu kalabalıktan uzaklaştırdı. Elinde Jongdae için bir kadeh şampanya vardı. Jongdae hemen kafasına dikti ve Kyungsoo endişeli ifadesiyle iç çekti. Normalde Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin durumuyla alay ederdi ancak dilini tuttu ve Jongdae bir şey demediği için memnundu.

“Artık kusacak gibi görünmüyorsun, bu da bir şeydir.” Kyungsoo boş kadehi alarak söyledi.

“Hala öyle hissediyorum.” Jongdae homurdandı. Omzunun üstünden içeceklerle dolu masalara baktı.

“Rahatla.” Kyungsoo elini tutarak eklemlerini ovdu.

“Senin için söylemesi kolay.” Jongdae iç çekti. Açılmamış bir şampanya şişesiyle kafa bulursa toplumsal olarak ayıplanıp ayıplanmayacağını düşünüyordu.

“O kadar kötü değil.” Kyungsoo karşılık verdi. Kyungsoo’nun Han ve Junmyeon’un alçak sesle konuştuğu yeri izlediğini fark etti. “En azından yakışıklıymış. Belki ona ısınırsın.”

Jongdae başını yana eğerek Han'ın Junmyeon’la beraber gülmesini izledi; yüzündeki ifadeyi Jongdae daha önce hiç görmemişti. Han'ın kendisine kötü davranırken diğerleriyle iyi anlaşması siniri bozuyordu. “Şüpheliyim.”

“Haydi ama, gidip aklını evlilikten uzaklaştıracak birisini bulalım.”

“Kim gibi? Junmyeon yeni kocama takılmış durumda ve babamın politik arkadaşlarıyla konuşmamayı tercih ederim.”

Kyungsoo sır saklarmış gibi sırıttı ve uzandı. “Ama ben Chanyeol’u davet ettim. Gelmiş mi bir bakalım. İkinizin barışma zamanı geldi o yüzden size yardım edecek bir arkadaşa ihtiyacının var.”

Jongdae kanın yüzünden çekildiğini hissediyordu ve tutuşu Kyungsoo’nun geri çekilmesine neden olacak kadar sıkıydı. “Ne yaptın?”

“Desteğe ihtiyacın vardı.” Kyungsoo elini çekerek bağırdı. “Uzun süre kin tutamazsın.”

Jongdae, Kyungsoo’yu boş bir köşeye çekti. “Bir hafta önce Chanyeol’a rastladım ve o zamandan beri her gece onunla seks yaptım.” Jongdae tısladı.

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu ve ağzı açık kaldı. “Şey… İyi miydi?”

“Kyungsoo!”

“Pardon, son zamanlardaki duygusal acın için uygunsuz kaçtı bu.” Kyungsoo topukları üzerinde sallandı. “Ama gerçekten nasıldı?”  
Jongdae, Chanyeol’u düşününce yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti ve dudağını ısırdı. 

Kyungsoo zaferle dolu bir ses çıkardı. “Biliyordum!”

Kyungsoo omuz silkti ve bilmiş sırıtışıyla omzunun üstünden baktı. “Ups, misafirimiz var.” Jongdae döndüğünde Chanyeol’un kalabalıktan yanlarına ilerlediğini görünce kalbi sıkıştı. “Ben sizi baş başa bırakayım.”

Jongdae kendisini kaçışı olmayan bir köşede buldu. Chanyeol gözlerine ulaşmayan nazik gülümsemesini sunuyordu. Chanyeol bir şey demeden parmağını Jongdae’nin korkunç yeleğinde gezdirdi. “Bu renk korkunçmuş.”

Jongdae güldü. “Ben seçmedim.” Başı dönüyordu, sersem gibiydi ve Chanyeol’a doğru kafasını kaldırdı. “Geldiğine inanamıyorum.”

Chanyeol omuz silkti; gömleği geniş omuzlarını hoşça sarıyordu. “Bu sabah kendimi mazoşist gibi hissettim o yüzden sevdiğim tek adamın düğününe katılmaya karar verdim.”

Jongdae’nin yüzü düştü ve yumruk yemiş, nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Chanyeol.” Sesi çatladı ve Chanyeol başını sallayarak biraz geriledi.

“Sorun değil. Üzgünüm.”

“Ben de.”

Jongdae orada durmuş titreyerek Chanyeol’a bakıyordu ve bunun başka bir yolunun olmasını diliyordu. Birisi içecek tepsisiyle yanlarından geçti; Chanyeol iki kadeh alarak birini Jongdae’ye uzattı. “Belki bir sonraki hayatımızda.” Chanyeol kadeh kaldırdı. Bu kesinlikle Jongdae’nin içebileceği tek şeydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae ağabeyinin şampanya kadehini üzüm suyuyla sürekli değiştirme çabalarına rağmen çakır keyif olmayı başarmıştı. Bir ara Han onu düşmeden önce yakalamış ve Jongdae’yi endişeli ifadesiyle doğrultarak hemen bırakmıştı. Jongdae dik durmak için masalardan birine yaslandı; kalbi sızlıyor ve başı zonkluyordu.  
Jongdae’yi ısıtmayan tek şey kolundaki metal kelepçeydi. Ona varlığını ve yeni evine sürüklenip kendisini muhtemelen bir kaşık suda boğmak isteyen adamla yatması gerektiği gerçeğini sürekli hatırlatıyordu. Ve duyguları ortaktı.

Zaman hızla akıyordu. Bir dakika önce Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun kıçına vurarak ona veda ederken sonraki dakika evin girişindeki kutulara takılmıştı. Han pek de zarif olmayan hareketlerle arkasından geliyordu. Han kolunu Jongdae’nin beline dolayarak bir şeyler mırıldandı ve Jongdae kendisine dokunanın Han olduğunu unutarak ona yaslandı. Han onu koridordan kullanılmamış yatak odalarına götürüyordu.

Ya oda dönüyordu ya da o.

Jongdae ‘küt’ sesiyle yatağa devrildi; sırtüstü dönmeden önce çarşaf alnında yumuşacık hissettiriyordu. Tavan en azından sabitti ve yatağın ucunda ayakkabılarını çıkaran Han'a çevirdi bakışlarını. “Bu tam hizmet mi?” aynı tarakta bezleri olduğunu unutarak ona takıldı.

Han iç çekerek ayakkabılarını yatak odasının kapısının oraya götürdü –muhtemelen daha sonra ön kapıya götürecekti. Jongdae dirseği üzerinde doğrularak Han'ın kravatını gevşetmesini ve çıkarıp şifonyere koymasını izledi. Sonra yeleğini çıkardı; gömleğin altında gerilen Han'ın kasları ve kollarındaki damarlarla Jongdae’nin ağzı kurudu.

“Haydi ama,” Jongdae söyledi, emir gibi çıkmamıştı. “Şunu hemen bitirelim.”

Han'ın gözleri parladı ve Jongdae sırıttı; avucunu göğsünden başlayarak pantolonuna kadar sürükledi. Kumaşın üstünden penisini kavradı ve sürtünerek istediği tepkiyi almak için alçak sesle inledi. Han, Jongdae’nin yanına geldiğinde gömleksizdi; üzerine emekleyerek elini çekti ve bileklerini yatağa bastırdı.

“Tek yapabildiğin şey beni delirtmek.” Han hırladı; yüzü Jongdae’ninkinin hemen üstündeydi.

“O zaman o çılgınlığı iyi değerlendirip beni hemen becer.” Jongdae kalçalarını kaldırdı –daha çok Han'ı üstünden atmak istiyordu çünkü çok sıcaktı ve terlemeye başlamıştı. Ancak Han ona geçit vermedi. Jongdae’ye sertçe bakıyordu ve acıtana kadar bileklerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ancak Jongdae ona bakarak bir şey yapması için meydan okuyordu.

Jongdae’yi döndürdüğünde Jongdae’nin dünyası da tehlikeli bir şekilde döndü ve inledi. Jongdae hala kendine gelmeye çalışırken elleri yanlarından tutarak pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını indirdi. Odadaki hava soğuk hissettiriyordu ve titredi; Han'ın elleri çıplak tenini okşayınca nefesi tekledi. Sıcak ve talepkar elleri gömleğini koltuk altına kadar ittirdi ve kalçasına geri göndü.

Odada çınlayan bir şaplak sesi duyuldu; Jongdae tıslayan baldırındaki acıya alışmaya çalıştı. “Seks için imza attım.” Jongdae pantolonunu bacaklarından çıkarmaya çalışırken homurdandı. “Meyilli olduğun fanteziler için değil.”

“Konuşmadan duramaz mısın?” Han cevabı açık soruyu sorduğunda Jongdae hemen karşılık verdi. 

“Acele etmezsen—“

Han parmaklarını Jongdae’nin boynuna doladı ve yüzünü yatağa bastırarak susturdu. “Kapa. Çeneni.” Kendi pantolonunu çıkarmak ve lube aramak için onu bıraktı. Jongdae pozisyonlara karşı çıkmayı ve değiştirme isteğini belirtmeyi düşünüyordu ancak kimin penisi kime girecek diye kafa yormak için çok yorgun ve sarhoştu; tartışmadan kaçınmak için bu gece o alacaktı ve sonra ağrıyla uyuyacaktı.

Jongdae gömleğinden kurtulmanın çok efor sarf ettireceğini kabullenerek sonunda sadece pantolonunun tamamını çıkarmayı başardı. Ne kadar çok hareket ederse alkol o kadar çok damarlarında yok oluyordu ve bunun için ayık olmak istemiyordu.

Han parmaklarıyla Jongdae’yi genişletirken hızlı ve soğuktu; iki parmağını aynı anda soktu ve sonra üçüncüyü ekledi. Jongdae’nin eklemleri çarşafı sıkmaktan beyazlamıştı. Öyle olmasına rağmen Jongdae’nin penisi sertti ve bacaklarının arasında ağırlıkla sallanıyordu; Han'ın parmaklarına doğru kendini itiyor, doğru noktaya dokununca inliyordu.

Han'ın penisi içine girene kadar Jongdae kondomu düşünmedi ve sonra bu birlikteliğin asıl amacının üremek olduğunu hatırladı o yüzden içinde ilerleyen Han'ın sıcak teninin tadını çıkarıyordu. Kesinlikle Chanyeol’den daha kalındı ama onun kadar uzun değildi. Jongdae onu kafasından atmaya, şu ana odaklanmaya zorladı kendi çünkü şu anda Chanyeol’u düşünmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

Han hızlı ve sert hareketlerle Jongdae’yi beceriyordu ve her vuruşuyla kalçasına çarpıyordu. Jongdae iyi olduğunu kabul etmek istemiyordu ama öyleydi. Etrafındaki ve damarlarında tırmanarak uzuvlarını kilitleyen zevk. Kendini geriye itmek için yorganı kullanıyordu ve Han'ın penisini daha derine alırken bacaklarını genişçe ayırıyordu.

Bu Chanyeol olsaydı –Han dışında başka biri olsaydı—Jongdae onu cesaretlendirir, kalçasından tutarak kendisini becermesini över ve onu ne kadar çok istediğini söylerdi. Ama bu Han'dı ve Jongdae onun egosunu kaldırmak istemiyordu. Henüz…

Jongdae seslice inledi, ter şakaklarından akıyordu ve baldırları iyice becerilmekten ağrıyordu. Han çok ses çıkarmıyordu ancak Jongdae penisini içinde şiştiğini ve kalçalarındaki tırnak izlerinin sızlamasını hissedebiliyordu. Ağır soluklar odayı dolduruyordu; Jongdae zevk iniltilerinin yumuşak sesini ve Han'ın hareketlerini duyabiliyordu. Jongdae’yi daha çok sesli hale getiren bir şey varsa, Han ona takılmıştı. Cesaretlendirici bir âşıktı ve Jongdae bu bilgiyi daha sonra kullanmak için sakladı.

Jongdae parmaklarının arasındaki kumaşı bırakarak penisini kavradı ve ritimlerine eş olarak kuru elinin sürtünmesiyle kalçaları titriyordu. Kendisini çekiştirerek onu yakalamaya çalışıyordu ancak dizleri terden kayıyordu. Orgazmına yaklaştıran hızda kendini kaybetmişti.

Han ağırlığını ellerine vererek önce bitirdi; Jongdae’nin içini menileriyle doldururken kalçasını ona sürtüyordu. Boşalırken sesliydi; boğazdan gelen derin bir sesti ve Jongdae ses kulaklarını doldururken zirveye ulaştı. Baldırları ağrıyordu ve boğazı acıyordu. Han terliydi, göğsü Jongdae’nin sırtına yapışmıştı ve Jongdae hala yeni marka yataklarına boşalırken Han konuştu. “En azından seni nasıl susturacağımı öğrendim.”

Han yataktan kalkarak banyoya gitti ve Jongdae yana devrildi. Sarsıntıları hala devam ediyordu ve başı dönüyordu. Han'ın güzel yüzüne yumruğu çakabilmek için enerjisi olmasını isterdi. Bunun yerine banyodan gelen su sesini duymazdan gelerek gömleğini çıkardı Jongdae.

Han yıkanırken kapıyı kapatmamıştı ve yatak odasını gereksiz ışıkla dolduruyordu. Jongdae çarşafı üstüne örttü ve ıslak yorganı menilerini sildiği gömleğiyle yere attı. Sonunda damarlarındaki alkol uykusunu getirmişti ve yeni yatağında top gibi kıvrıldı; belirsiz geleceğinden dolayı umutsuz ve küçücük hissediyordu kendini.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae sabah uyandığında yatağa sere serpe uzanmış haldeydi; perdeler kapalıydı ve ev sessizdi. Başı zonkluyordu; son zamanlarda çok tanıdık bir ağrıydı ve inleyerek karnının üstüne yuvarlandı. Nefes almak için yüzünü yana çevirdi ve gözleri kolundaki yeşil kelepçeye takıldı. Dün gecenin olayları aklına geldi.  
Mide bulantısı ya içmekten ya da Han'dan kaynaklanıyordu ve ikisinin de hayatını zorlaştıracağına bahse girmeye hazırdı.

Yatak odasının dışındaki seslerle Jongdae başını kaldırdı ve Han'ın pamuklu eşofman altıyla ve elinde bir bardak suyla içeri girdiğini gördü. Jongdae için bardağı çekmecenin üzerine bıraktı ve geriledi; kelepçenin altındaki yeri kaşıdı. “Teşekkürler.” Jongdae mırıldandı ve uzanmak için yatakta yarı çıplak halde yuvarlandı.   
Su, ağzındaki tada hiçbir şey yapmadı ama boğazını yumuşatmıştı. Jongdae baş ağrısına iyi geleceğini düşünerek hepsini içti. Çok şampanya içmişti ve su bunu gidermeye yeterli değildi.

Evde yankılanan zil sesi Jongdae’yi şaşırttı ve korkuyla örtüleri üzerine çekti. Daha sonraki bir saate kadar birilerini beklemiyordu ama ne kadar uyuduklarını da bilmiyordu. Han sessizce odadan çıkarken Jongdae dün geceki pantolonunu arıyordu. Kıyafet kutularının nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu ve misafir varken onları bulmaya başlamayacaktı.

Merdivenler şu durumunda çok zorlayıcıydı ancak Jongdae sendelemeden inmeyi başarmıştı. Oturma odasının köşesini döndü ve appasıyla papazı görünce durakladı. Han'ın kelepçesi çoktan çıkmıştı ve teşekkür edip uzaklaşırken bileğini ovuşturuyordu. Sonraki Jongdae idi; appasının meraklı ve umutlu bakışlarını görmezden geldi.

Kelepçenin çıkması rahatlatıcıydı ve papaz onları yeniden tebrik edip gitti. 

“İyi yaptın.” appası söyledi.

Jongdae bununla bu kadar erken başa çıkamayacağından düğmeye basarak kapıyı appasının suratına kapattı. Daha sonra azarlanacağını biliyordu ama appasının şaşkın suratını gördüğünde hissettiği memnuniyet gününü aydınlatmıştı. 

Jongdae gözlerini sildi ve meni bacaklarından akarken rahatsızca yüzünü buruşturdu. Şimdi tamamen uyanık olduğu için ağrıyan her yerini –kalçaları, boynu, baldırları, deliği—hissedebiliyordu. Çok fazlaydı ve merdivenleri yavaşça çıkarak yatak odasına gitti. Han orada birkaç kutuyu karıştırıyordu. Jongdae birkaç saniyelik tereddütten sonra uzun, sıcak bir duş için banyoya gitti. Değişim bir şeyleri yoktu ancak Han çoktan onu çıplak görmüştü –evlilik ve üreme adı altında onu becermişti hatta—o yüzden Jongdae’nin çıplak dolaşmasına bir şey demezdi.

Han'ın aksine Jongdae banyo kapısını kapattı ve suyu açıp sıcaklığı yükseğe ayarladı. Küvetin dolmasını beklerken kendini inceledi; kalçalarında kırmızı hilaller ve baldırlarında öncekinden yok olmaya başlayan birkaç bere izi vardı. Ayrıca salgın yüzü ve kan çanağı gözleriyle akşamdan kalma görünüyordu. 

Su durdu ve banyoyu sessizlik kapladı. Jongdae ayak parmaklarıyla test etti ve rahatlamayla iç çekerek için gömüldü. Başını başlığa koyarak uzandı. Isı başta yaktı ama daha çok gevşedikçe daha iyi hissediyordu. Sıcak su kemiklerindeki ağrıyı hafifletiyor, yeni durumuna pozitif bakacak kadar rahatlatıyordu.

Belli ki Han onunla sevişecek kadar onu çekici buluyordu ve Jongdae kişiliği pek olmasa da Han'ın da fiziksel olarak çekici olduğunu kabul etmeliydi. Belki bunu yürütüp ortak nokta bulmak için birbirlerine medeni davranabilirlerdi. Jongdae tüm hayatını nefret ettiği birinin etrafında dikkatli davranarak geçiremezdi.  
Jongdae sonunda duştan çıktığında teni buruşmuştu. Onu kurulayan hava sıcaktı ama yine de kapıyı açıp kıyafetlerini bulmak için yatak odasına girdiğinde tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Han yoktu.

Pantolonunu bulması biraz zaman aldı –bunların hepsi muhtemelen appasının işiydi çünkü yatağın altında üzerinde büyük bir kurdele olan bir kutu buldu ve içi seks oyuncaklarıyla doluydu. (Jongdae bunu Junmyeon’un yapmamış olmasını içtenlikle diliyordu.) guruldayan midesine yemek bulmak için merdivenlerden inerken daha iyi, hafif ve ümitli hissediyordu. Hızlıca etrafa bakındığında her odadaki kutuları buldu ancak Han'dan hiç iz yoktu. 

Buzdolabının üstünde not yoktu ancak ekrana giriş yaparak Han'ın 20 dakika önce çıktığını öğrendi. 

İç çekerek geç kahvaltı için mutfağa gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Han ne öğle yemeği ne de akşam yemeği için eve geldi. 

Jongdae ona barış bayrağı uzatmak için bir tabak yemek ve not bıraktıktan sonra yattı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae sabah uyanıp gözlerini tanıdık olmayan bir odaya açtığında kafası karışmıştı. Yatağın diğer tarafına döndüğünde Han'ın sırtı Jongdae’ye dönük oturduğunu gördü.

“Günaydın.” Jongdae çatlak sesle söyledi.

Han şaşırarak Jongdae’ye omzunun üstünden baktı. “Seni uyandırmak istemedim. Dışarı çıkıyorum ve geç saate kadar dönmem. Beni bekleme.” Bununla beraber açıklama yapmadan aceleyle giyinip odadan çıktı Han ve geride Jongdae’yi bıraktı. Jongdae’nin duyguları karma karışık olmuştu. Kızgın, üzgün, biraz mutlu ama daha çok aşağılanmış hissediyordu çünkü Han ondan kaçmak için Jongdae’nin yatmasını bekliyor ve sabah da sinsice gitmeyi tercih ediyordu. İyi bir başlangıç yapmadıklarını biliyordu ama hiçbir şey Han'ın zavallı kaçınma taktiklerini düzeltemezdi.

Bavulları boşaltmak sıkıcıydı; Jongdae günün çoğunu eşyalarını yerleştirerek ve düğün hediyelerini tek başına açarak geçirdi. (çünkü maden Jongdae’yi düğünden hemen sonra tek başına bırakıyordu, o zaman bunu hak etmiyordu.) Junmyeon’a gelmesi için sızlanması çok sürmedi. 

“Pekâlâ bu çok sinir bozucuymuş.” Junmyeon oturma odasındaki gri koltukları görünce yorum yaptı. Etrafa bakındığında daha fazla griyle karşılaştı.

“Appam,” Jongdae iç çekti. “Bu rengi seven tek kişi o. Şimdi renksiz bir hayatım var. Appam odaya girmiş ve tüm eğlenceyi emmiş gibi.”

Junmyeon dilini şaklattı ve mutfağı bulana kadar bakındı. “Bu gördüğüm en üzücü şey.” Buzdolabına bakınca mırıldandı. “Haydi markete gidelim.”

En azından Junmyeon’la beraber kol kola girmiş halde gezerken Jongdae unutulmuş ve istenmiyor gibi hissetmiyordu kendini. Ağabeyinin onu şehirdeki en büyük markete sürüklemesine izin verdi. Taze ürünlerin –meyve, sebze, et, peynir—sıra sıra rafları vardı. Jongdae şekerlere gitmeye çalışınca Junmyeon onu çimdikledi ve sertçe baktı. Junmyeon olgun kavunlara bakarken Jongdae homurdanıp surat astı.

Jongdae’nin yapabileceği tek şey –Junmyeon’un aldığı yiyecek miktarı ve ayakları ağrıdığı için sızlanması dışında—her şeyi ödemekti. Bilekliğinden hesabına baktığında birikimlerinin gittiği konusunda sürekli homurdanarak ağabeyinin arabasına gitti.

Jongdae bunu kabul etmeyi pek sevmezdi ama Junmyeon’a gerçekten hayrandı. Ağabeyi hayatta istediklerine sahipti; kariyerinde istediğini yapıyordu, üzerine titreyen kocasına delicesine âşıktı ve yemek yapmayı biliyordu. Evlerinde büyürken çok yağlı yiyeceklere hiç izin verilmezdi ve Junmyeon’un taşındığında pişirmeyi ilk öğrendiği şey kızarmış tavuktu. (Kuzeni Jongin ona öğretmeyi hevesle kabul etmişti.)

Junmyeon’un bir parça tavuğu alıp tavaya bırakırken yağ sıçramaması için geriye kaçmasını hayranlıkla izliyordu. Jongdae atıştırmalık için elma dilimlerken güvenli bir mesafeden izliyordu.

“Her zaman böyle yemek pişiriyorsan, Yifan’ın ortasının yumuşamasına hiç şaşmamak gerek.” Jongdae kendi göbeğini ovalayarak alay etti.

Junmyeon sırıttı, muhtemelen kocasını çıplak hayal etmişti. “O kadar yumuşak değil. Ayrıca tutunacak bir şeyin olması sek—“

Jongdae elmayı yerken boğuluyordu ve Junmyeon’u durdurmak için elini kaldırdı. “Bilmek istemiyorum.” öksürükleri arasında söyledi. 

Junmyeon sırıttı ve tavukları çevirdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae dün geceki yemeği yediğini bildiği için tavuğun birkaçını Han'a bıraktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yanında birisi olması gerekirken yatağa tek başına girip, tek başına uyanmak moral bozucuydu. Jongdae anlaşılacak en kolay kişi olmadığını biliyordu ancak Han olmayınca nasıl deneyebilirdi. Han çay içip kahvaltıyı atlıyordu. Junmyeon’la marketten birkaç çeşit çay almışlardı ve Jongdae Yaseminli yeşil çaya bayılmıştı.

Jongdae kupasını yıkadıktan sonra buzdolabının üstündeki notu fark etti. Kırmızı bildirime tıkladı ve Han'ın ailesiyle yemek yiyeceklerini gördü. Jongdae inledi; midesi kasılmaya başladı. Kayın ailesini ziyaret etmek yapmak istemediği her şeydi. 

Han ayrılmadan hemen önce gömleğini değiştirmek için eve geldi. Jongdae sessiz kalarak söylemlerini eve geldikleri zamana saklayacaktı. Sonunda Han ile zaman geçirecekti. Tek yapması gereken bu akşamı atlatmaktı.

Kendi ailesi de oradaydı ve Jongdae bunun çokta kötü olmadığını düşündü. Ancak son zamanlarda her şeyde yanılıyordu o yüzden bunda neden olmasındı? Bomba patladığı anda ana yemeğin –kızarmış pekin ördeğinin—ortasına bile gelmemişlerdi.

“Bebek doğduktan sonra okula devam etmeyi mi yoksa evde kalmayı mı düşünüyorsun?” Han'ın annesi sordu.

Jongdae’nin buna cevabı yoktu gerçekten. Öğrenci nüfusunun çoğunun hologramlarla derse katıldıklarını gördüğü için bunun üzerinde çok düşünmemişti. “Sonraki sömestra çoktan kaydoldum.” Diye cevapladı. “Neden ara vermek gerektiğini anlamıyorum.”

Masada sessizlik oluştu, sanki Jongdae affedilmez bir şey demişti.

“Sen buna izin veriyor musun Han?” Han'ın babası sordu.

Jongdae’nin göğsünde bir öfke patlaması oldu –bir süredir kıvılcımlar saçıyordu zaten—ve hızla ayağa kalktı. “Ben yetişkin bir adamım ve eğitimime devam etmek için onun iznine ihtiyacım yok.” Kızgındı. “Ben evliyim, köle değilim.”

“Biz bebek için en iyisini istiyoruz sadece.” kendi babası açıkladı.

Jongdae başını iki yana salladı. “Henüz var olmayan bebek için—benim üstünde tuttuğunuz olmayan bebek için. Han bana dokunmayacağı için okula geri dönmekte bir sorun yok. Yani bebek olma olasılığı da yok.”

Jongdae topukları üzerinde döndü ve arkasından adını seslenmelerini görmezden gelerek oradan ayrıldı. Kapıyı kapattığında akşam havası yüzüne vurdu. Çok gergindi hatta bu duruma aşırı kızgındı. Yapılacak en iyi şey –herkes için—Jongdae’nin sakinleşmesiydi.

Yeni evine yürüyüş düşündüğü kadar uzun değildi ama en azından ona bağıracak kimse yoktu. Dizlerini göğsüne çekerek koltukta, karanlıkta oturdu. Kalbi hala hızlı hızlı atıyordu ve kollarını dizlerinin etrafına dolayarak her şeyi unutmak için gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

Han eve gelene kadar Jongdae orada ne kadar süre oturduklarını bilmiyordu. Işıklar açılmadı ve Han'ın arkasında duraklamasını dinledi Jongdae. Sıcak bir el Jongdae’nin omzuna dokundu; parmaklar tenine rahatça batıyordu. “Haydi,” Han fısıldadı. “Yatalım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae ertesi sabah uyandığında Han'ın yanında olmasını neden beklediğini bilmiyordu ama döndüğünde yatağın boş ve soğuk kısmıyla karşılaşınca hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Yüzünü yastığa bastırarak çığlık attı ve gözlerini yakan öfke gözyaşlarını tuttu. Han buna değmezdi.

En büyük endişesinin sabah dersinden önce kahvaltı yapıp yapamayacağı ya da Kyungsoo’nun yeniden başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmış randevusunu dinlemek isteyip istemediği olduğu günleri özlemişti. Kullanıldıktan sonra böyle yalnız hissetmesinin mümkün olmayacağını düşünmüştü ama bu farklı bir yalnızlıktı. Onu yiyip bitiriyordu ve Jongdae kupayı elinden düşürdü; parçaların dağılmasını izledi sadece.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo’yu görüntülü aradı ve uykuyu her şeyden çok seven arkadaşının gözlerini ovuşturmasını izledi. “Bu iyi bir şey olsa iyi olur.” Kyungsoo esnedi.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun arkasında birisinin hareket ettiğini görünce suçlandı. “Yalnızım ve delirmek üzereyim. Kurtar beni.”

Kyungsoo bir süre arkasındaki figüre baktı ve iç çekti. “Birazdan gelirim ama bana bir kahvaltı borçlusun.”

Yeri geldiğinde Jongdae mutfakta o kadar kötü değildi. Konuğu gelmeden önce birkaç parça mantar ve biberle –Kyungsoo için ekstra peynirli-- omlet yaptı. Harika bir yemek gibi durmuyordu ama tadı enfesti ve Jongdae tabağı önüne bırakınca Kyungsoo’nun kızgınlığı hemen geçti. 

Kyungsoo omletine gömülürken Jongdae evliliğinden, kocasının kendisine dokunmamasından (“Ama sana dokunmasını istemiyorsun.” “Kapa çeneni, konumuz o değil.”) bu delikte tek başına bırakıldığından (“Benim evden daha iyi. Takas edelim.” “Kapa çeneni ve bitirmeme izin ver.”) ve hayatının çok berbat olmasından şikâyet etmeye başladı.

“Çok fazla sızlanıyorsun.” Kyungsoo ağzı doluyken mırıldandı. “Benim gördüğüm kadarıyla Han sana istediğin özgürlüğü veriyor. Belki de senden yayılan öldürücü sinyalleri fark etmiştir. Ben de seninle bir eve tıkılıp kalmak istemezdim.”

“Ama bu evliliğim ana amacı –geçmiş hayatımda yaptığım affedilmez suç için beni cezalandırmak dışında—bebek yapmak. Olmayan bir kocayla bebek yapamam.”

“O yüzden toparlan.” Kyungsoo omuz silkti. “Herkese gidip sızlanacağına onunla konuş.”

“Konuşmayı başardığımız birkaç seferde her şey gerildi. Konuşmalar da uzun değildi.” Kyungsoo’nun kaşları inip kalkınca Jongdae gülerek arkadaşının koluna vurdu. “Öyle değil.” Diye açıkladı. “Sadece düğün gecemizdeydi o.”

“Ağzını açmak yerine beynini kullanmayı denedin mi?”

“Evimden defol.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kyungsoo’yu görmezden gelmek istemesine rağmen onun tavsiyesine uydu Jongdae. Uyku gözlerinden aksa bile yataklarında oturup bekledi. Jongdae merdivenleri sessizce çıkan ayak seslerini duymadan önce saat gece yarısını geçti. Ancak Jongdae’nin kulaklarında yankılanıyorlardı. Jongdae gölgelerin arasından onu izlerken Han gece rutinini yapıyordu.

Yatağa girene kadar onu fark etmedi Han ve Jongdae’nin kendisini izlediğini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. “Uyuyor olmalıydın.” Han durakladıktan sonra yatağa girdi.

“Yatağa girdiğimde sen de burada olmalıydın.” Jongdae karşılık verdi.

“Ne yaptığım beni ilgilendirir.”

“Kaçtığında neler yaptığını öğrenmek istemiyorum. Sana hoşunu gitse de gitmese de yasal olarak bağlı olduğumuzu ve bizden beklenen şeyler olduğunu söylüyorum. Tek başına yapamam.”

“Seni becermemi dolaylı olarak isteme yöntemin mi bu?”

Jongdae gözlerini devirmemek için direndi ve iç çekti. “Tek başına kendimi hamile bırakamam ve sen burada yokken tabii ki seni de hamile bırakamam. O yüzden, dolaylı olarak, evet, sana çeneni kapatıp penisinle düşünmeye başlamanı söylüyorum.”

Jongdae’nin üzerine çıkarken Han'ın hareketlerinde inkâr edilemeyecek bir çekicilik vardı. Bir bacağını yatağa uzattı. Han dizini baldırları arasına sokarak ayırınca Jongdae hafif bir inilti koyuverdi. Olaya katılmadan orada öylece uzanamayacağı için Jongdae uzanarak Han'ın penisini avuçladı. Sıktırdı, çoktan yarı sert olduğunu görünce memnun oldu; Han başını geriye atarak eline sürtündü.

“Bak bu iyi işte.” Jongdae, Han'ı bırakarak eşofmanının yanlarından tuttu ve indirdi. Dizlerine takıldığında Jongdae homurdanarak onu ittirdi ve Han şaşkınlıkla ağzından çıkan sesle sırtüstü düştü. Jongdae kendininkilerden kurtulurken Han aceleyle eşofmanını çıkardı. Jongdae üzerine çıkarak karanlıkta Han'ı inceledi.  
İşte böyle her şey çok daha kolaydı.

Han lube şişesini kaptı ve parmaklarını Jongdae’nin arkasına götürdü; önce birincisini sonra ikincisini içine yolladı. Jongdae, Han'ın penisini sıkıca kavrayarak onun parmaklarının ritmiyle eşdeğer şekilde tamamen sertleşene ve ağır ağır soluyana kadar okşadı. Yarığını okşayarak gövdesine sıvısını yayarken Han'dan çıkar sesler Jongdae’ye zevk veriyordu. O çıkarana kadar Jongdae, Han'ın parmaklarından fazlasına hazırdı. Biraz geriye kaydı ve Han penisini tutarken Jongdae inleyerek içine aldı. Biraz yakıyordu ama bu kadar doluyken umurunda değildi.

Nefesini düzenleyemeden Han kalçalarını tutarak hareket etmesine yardım etti. Jongdae gözlerini kapatırsa altında başka birisini, sevişmek istediği birisini hayal edebilirdi; ellerini Han'ın göğsüne koyarak her vuruşta kalçalarını döndürüyordu. Jongdae sıcaklığına, sürtünmeye, her vuruşla omurgasından yayılan zevke ve her inlemeye odaklandı. Çenesi gevşedi, baldırları daha çok ayrıldı ve sert eller kalçalarını iyice ayırdı. Daha sert, daha derin beceriliyordu ve Han kalçalarını Jongdae’nin ritmini kaybetmesine yetecek hızda hareket ettiriyordu.

Jongdae ileriye düştü, Han'ın penisi etrafında kasılıp hevesle kendini geriye iterek zirveye ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Baldırlarında Han'ın kemikli kalçalarından dolayı bereler oluşacaktı. Han'ın penisi Jongdae’yi penisine dokunmadan boşaltacak doğru açıdaydı; yorgun düşene ve dişleri takırdayana kadar her atışla titredi. Zirveye ulaştığında Han, Jongdae’yi kendine çekti; başını geriye attı ve ağzı sessiz bir inlemeyle açıldı.

Hızlı ve kirli olmuştu; boşalmasına rağmen Jongdae tuhaf şekilde tatmin olmamış gibi hissediyordu. Oyuncak kutucusu ve Han'ın menisini içinde tutacak çeşitli tıkaçları düşündü ama bununla uğraşamayacak kadar yorgundu. Yana devrildikten sonra örtüyü üzerine çekti ve Han'ın banyoya giderken çıkardığı sesleri dinledi. O gelene kadar çoktan uyumuştu Jongdae.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kyungsoo sabah oldukça erken bir saatte aradı. “Eee… Nasıl gitti?”

“Tereyağından kıl çeker gibi.” Jongdae homurdanarak arkadaşının suratına bıraktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae ikinci kez uyandı ve Han'ın hala yatakta –yüzü yastığa gömülmüş ve saçları her yana dağılmış halde—olduğunu görünce şaşırdı. Jongdae onu inceliyordu ve nefes alıp verirken sırtının inip kalkmasını izliyordu. Yastıklardan dolayı boğuk çıkan hafif horultularını dinlerken kollarındaki damarları takip ediyordu. İlk kez neden Han'dan hoşlanmadığını düşündü Jongdae. Tabii ki Jongdae’nin mükemmel bir yabancıyla evlenmek istememesinde kendi nedenleri vardı ve Han da Jongdae’nin ailesi onu Jongdae’ye satın almış olmaları fikrinden nefret ediyor gibi görünüyordu ancak böyle olamazdı, değil mi? İşleri düzeltme şansları olmadan ufak bir tartışma Han'ın evden kaçmasına ve eve geç gelmesine neden olmuştu.

Gerinerek ve esneyerek duşa gitti Jongdae ve Han'ın kalçalarının baldırlarındaki mükemmel iziyle yüzünü buruşturdu. Hala yapış yapış ve iğrençti; duşa girerken yerde iz bırakmamaya çalıştı. İki parmağını içine sokup Han'ın menilerini çıkarırken irkildi ve daha sonra hassas bölgeyi ovuşturdu. İlişkilerindeki seks hakkında konuşmaları gerekiyordu. Sadece iki kez gerçekleşmişti ve hala önlerinde bir yol vardı. Jongdae her sabah bu acıyla başa çıkmak istemiyordu.

Jongdae tamamen temizlenip uyandığında Han hala uyuyordu; sessizce kıyafetlerini giyinip odadan çıktı. Adımları sekteye uğruyordu; dudaklarında bir gülümseme vardı. Bir kısmı Han hala ortadan kaybolmadığı içindi ama çoğu yarınki derslerinden dolayıydı. Jongdae alışkanlıkları seven birisiydi ve yarın başlayacak olan okulun rutini güvenebileceği bir şeydi. Ayrıca Kyungsoo aynı dersleri alacak kadar saftı o yüzden Jongdae’nin yanında sadece hologramdan aramayacağı birisi olacaktı.

Ara tatiller genelde eğlenceli geçerken bu seferki Jongdae’nin akıl sağlığını zorluyordu.

Çayını yudumlarken bara yaslanmış ara tatilde verilen herhangi bir ödev var mı diye tabletini kontrol ediyordu. Han dağınık saçları ve yarı kapalı gözleriyle yanına geldiğinde hala tabletini kontrol ediyordu. Han kafasını buzdolabına gömdü; Jongdae bir bardak süt içmeden Han'ın tamamen uyanamadığını öğrenmişti. İçtikten sonra yüzündeki memnun ifadeyle kupayı yıkadı.

“Günaydın.” Jongdae söylediğinde sonunda Han'ın dikkatini çekti.

“Günaydın.” Mırıldandı. Saçlarını kaşıyarak gerildi.

“İyi uyudun mu?” ah evet, küçük konuşmalar… Jongdae bile zavallıca buluyordu ama başka nereden başlayacaklardı. ‘Hey, benden nefret ediyorsun. Nedenini söylesene.’

“Uykunda tekmeliyorsun.” Han homurdandı. Daha sonra odadan çıkıp yukarı kata gitti. 

Jongdae başını kollarına yaslayarak yenilgiyle iç çekti. Bu, savaşı bıraktığı anlamına gelmiyordu.

Han günü evde dolanıp sonunda eşyalarını yerleştirerek geçirdi. Jongdae başında dikilmedi çünkü başında dikilmek sinir bozucu ve uygunsuzdu; ancak ara ara yanına gitti. Han dolabın yarısını kıyafetleriyle dolduruyordu ve Jongdae kapıya yaslanarak onu izliyordu. “En sevdiğin renk ne?” diye sordu. Basit bir soruyla başlamaya karar verdi.

Han onu görmezden geldi; iç çamaşırlarını küçük toplar halinde katlayıp kenara koyuyordu. Kim iç çamaşırlarını katlardı ki? 

“Benimki pembe.” Konuşmanın devam edeceğini umarak söyledi.

Han homurdandı – duyduğunu ve konuşmaya devam etmek istemediğini belli eden bir sesti.

Jongdae duvardan çekildi ve Han'ın iç çamaşırlarını düzenli bir şekilde katlamasına kaş çatarak baktı. “Bak,” öfkesini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Tüm bunların arasına sıkışıp kaldığın için kızgın olduğunu anlıyorum ama bunu ben de istemedim ve her şey biraz daha iyi olsun diye çabalıyorum. O yüzden gardını indir; ya bana yardım et ya da bunları bitirecek bir şey bul.”

Jongdae cevap beklemeden odadan çıktı, nasılsa cevap alamayacağını biliyordu. 

Yaklaşık bir saat sonra Han, Jongdae’yi mutfakta hafif bir öğle yemeği hazırlarken buldu. Jongdae’nin arkasında durup havuçları doğramasını izledi. Jongdae arkasını dönünce bakışları buluştu. “Beyaz.” Dedi Han. “En sevdiğim renk beyaz.”

Bundan sonra gitti.

Jongdae gülümsedi ve başını iki yana sallayarak yemeğine geri döndü. Bu da bir başlangıçtı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Eee,” Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin yanında kıvranmasını izleyerek konuştu. “Olaylar nasıl?”

Jongdae bacak bacak üstüne attı; rahatsızlığını azaltmaya çalışıyordu. “Rahatsız edici.” Kaş çatarak fısıldadı. Derse ilgi göstermeye çalışıyordu.  
Kyungsoo kıs kıs güldü. “Kıçını değil, Han'la ilişkini soruyorum.”

Jongdae en yakın arkadaşına hoşnutsuzca baktı. “Rahatsız edici.”

Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun sevdiğini görünce bu derste –19-22. Yüzyıllar arasındaki Tıbbi Uygulama Hataları— güvende olduğunu fark etti. Kyungsoo’nun seveceği tarzdaydı. Ders standart okullarda çocuklara öğretilenin detaylı versiyonuydu. Modern tıbbın tarihiyle bağlantılı bir şekilde insanlar üzerinde yapılan her şeyi korkun hale getiren iğrenç deneylere odaklanıyordu. Doğanın dengesi aşırı bozma falan filan işte. Jongdae homurdanarak sıraya gömüldü.

Geçen geceki seksten sonra nasıl hissettiğini hayal edemiyordu; kocasının kendisini becerdiği geceden kalma acılar ve ağrılarla hala başa çıkmaya çalışıyordu. Birisi dayanamayacaktı.

Profesörün hareketsiz hologramı varken derse odaklanmak zordu; kocası hamile olduğu ve doğumu takın olduğu için dikkati dağınıktı. İki oğlu ara sıra holograma girip komik yüzlerle yapıyordu ve kıkırtıları arka planda yankılanıyordu.

Sesli bir hımlama duyuldu; ders erken bitti demekti bu. Kyungsoo buna üzülen tek kişiydi muhtemelen.

“İkiniz birbirinize içinizi döktünüz mü?” sınıftan çıktıklarında sordu Kyungsoo. Etraflarındaki gri duvarlar onu kurtuluşuna götürüyordu. Bazen bu binaların içinde durmak boğucu oluyordu; hepsi aynı görünüyor, aynı kokuyor ve insanın ruhunu emiyordu. Birliğin önemini anlıyordu ama neden her şeyde olmalıydı ki?

“İçimizi dökmedik.” Jongdae güneşe çıkınca gözlerini kıstı. Derin bir nefes alarak yavaşça verdi. “Ama bana en sevdiği rengi söyledi!”

Kyungsoo durdu ve kolundan çekiştirip Jongdae’yi de durdurarak ona inanamayarak baktı. “En sevdiği rengi mi? Jongdae bir ilişkiyi –evliliği—favori rengin üstüne kuramazsın.”

“Doğru,” Jongdae kabullendi ve yürümeye devam etti. “Ama bu da bir başlangıçtır.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae geldiğinde evin boş olmasına şaşırmadı; Han'ın dersleri saatler önce bitmiş olmalıydı. Hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Karanlıkta oturup saatlerce kendine acımayacağı için Junmyeon’u aradı ve yemeğe geleceğini söyledi; Junmyeon sızlanamadan önce yüzüne kapattı. Junmyeon, Jongdae’ye yemek hazırlayacak kadar kocasından ayrı kalabilirdi.

En azından şehirdeki tüm mahalleler yoğunlaştırılmıştı ve Jongdae, Junmyeon ve Yifan’a giyinecek kadar zaman vermek için evlerin arasından yavaşça ilerliyordu. (Daha önce bu Junmyeon’u hiç durdurmamıştı. Çıplaklık konusunda tam bir utanmazdı; daha çok utanmaz olduğu bir şey varsa o da kocasıyla çıplak kalmaktı.)  
İçeri girdiğinde balığın kokusu Jongdae’nin burun deliklerini doldurdu; tamamen giyinik ve kızarmış yanaklı bir Yifan arkasından mutfağa gitti. Junmyeon eğilmiş fırını kontrol ediyordu. Pantolon giymiş olsaydı bu kadar korkunç bir sahne olmazdı ama giymiyordu.

Jongdae dilini ısırıp bir şey dememeye karar verdi. Sonuçta Junmyeon’un evindeydi ve kardeşini şok olmayacak kadar çok çıplak halde yakalamıştı. Görmeye ihtiyacı olmadığı şey ise Junmyeon’un baldırlarındaki diş izleriydi. Omurgasından aşağıya hoşnutsuz bir titreme yayıldı.

“Ee sorun ne?” Junmyeon tepsiyi fırından çıkarırken sordu. Cızırdayan birkaç balık bifteği vardı ve sarımsağın yayılan aromasıyla Jongdae’nin karnı guruldadı.

“Kocam kayıp ve ben de yoldaş istedim.” Açıkladı. Junmyeon biraz limon ve tereyağı eklerken neredeyse ağız suyu akacaktı.

“Onu hemen korkutup kaçırdın mı?” Yifan alay etti ve kollarını Junmyeon’un beline dolayarak ensesine bir öpücük kondurdu. 

“Onu korkutacak kadar uzun süre etrafımda durmuyor.” Jongdae homurdandı.

“Düğün gecesi çok güzel geçmiş olmalıydı.”

Jongdae iç çekti ve tezgâha yayıldı; Junmyeon elindeki tepsiyle onu iterek uzaklaştırdı. “Tezgâhımdan çekil ve yemek istiyorsan git ellerini yıka.”  
Jongdae denileni yapmak için uzaklaştı ve şerefsizlik ettiği için kardeşinin onu kovmamasına minnettardı. Döndüğünde önüne çoktan bir tabak balık ve pilav konmuştu; muhteşem kokuyordu.

“Han ortadan kaybolduktan sonra bu bana ikinci gelişin.” Junmyeon yorum yaptı. “Bu düzenli bir durum mu?”

Endişeli görünüyordu ve Jongdae ağabeyini endişelendirmek istemiyordu. Junmyeon’un zaten yeterince derdi vardı ama o Jongdae’nin düzgünce konuşabileceği birkaç kişiden biriydi. Jongdae iç çekerek başını salladı.

Junmyeon dudaklarını büzdü, kaşlarını çattı ve Yifan uzanarak çatık kaşlarını okşadı. “Düğün gecesinden beri seks yaptınız mı?”

“Sadece bir kere. İlgileniyormuş gibi görünmüyor ve bende de fikirler tükeniyor. Yaptığım her şey ya onu sinirlendiriyor ya da beni görmezden geliyor.”

“Onu baştan çıkarmayı düşündün mü hiç?” Yifan önerdi.

Jongdae balığını çiğnerken durakladı; ağzındaki muhteşem tatla inlemek ve baştan çıkaranın neden kendisi olması gerektiği konusunda sızlanmak arasında kaldı. 

“Yifan haklı.” Jongdae bir şey diyemeden Junmyeon konuştu. Göz kenarından Yifan’ın gururlu sırıtışını görebiliyordu ve göz devirmemek için kendini tuttu. İğrençtiler. “Size bıraktığımız kutuyu buldun mu?”

Jongdae iğrenmiş bir ses çıkardı. “Sizdiniz!”

“Havaya girmek için yardıma ihtiyacınız olursa yararlı olacağını düşündük. Hiçbirini kullanmadığını anlıyorum.”

“Sizden geldiyse hayatta olmaz!”

“Oh, Jongdae.” Junmyeon homurdandı. “Büyü artık. Sen kocasını seks için etrafında tutamayan evli bir adamsın o yüzden yardımımı geri çeviremezsin. On iki hız ayarlı vibratörle onu yatağa bağla demiyorum ama en azından içine bir bak ve yararlı olabilecek bir şeyler ara.”

Jongdae yemek boyunca bunu düşündü. Konu onun sekssiz hayatından Junmyeon’la Yifan’ın bahardaki tatillerine dönünce rahatladı. Ne kadar çok düşünürse Junmyeon’un o kadar çok haklı olduğu sonucuna varıyordu.

Junmyeon yemekten sonra kibarca Jongdae’yi evden kovdu çünkü Yifan’la bitmemiş işleri vardı. Dolu bir mide ve güzel gece göğüyle Jongdae yavaş yavaş evine döndü. Işıklar kapalıydı, demek ki Han hala dönmemişti ve üzülmek yerine rahatladı Jongdae. Rahatça kutuyu inceleyebilecekti.

Açılmamış kutuyu gardıroplarının derinliklerine saklamıştı ve diğer kutuları devirmeden onu çıkarmak zaman almıştı. Jongdae yatağa rahatça yayılarak hediyeleri incelemek için içini açtı. Düzgünce katlanmışlardı, hepsi orijinal paketindeydi ve Jongdae bildiği aletin olduğu küçük kutuya uzandı.

Genişleticiydi. Oh, basit bir genişleyici değildi; Jongdae ısınabilen ve titreyen bir tanesini daha önce hiç görmemişti. Paketin üstünde partnerinizi rahatlatacağı, sıcak titreşimlerle sakinleşmelerini sağlayacağı yazıyordu ve kulağa çok çekici geliyordu. Belki daha sonra kullanırdı. Jongdae her seferinde Han'ı seks yapmaya teşvik edecekse, en azından sonraki günler hassas olmaması için kendini hazırlayabilirdi.

Genişleticiyi sırıtarak kenara koydu. Junmyeon’a daha sonra teşekkür edecekti.

Diğer oyuncaklar daha çok şaibeli görünüyordu ve Jongdae elindeki geniş başlı dildoyu tereddütle inceliyordu; sondaki düğmeye bastığında ucu şemsiye gibi açılınca çığlık atarak elinden düşürdü. Bu kalçasına koyabileceğini hayal edemediği bir şeydi. Han'ınki olabilir belki…

Aşağıdaki kapının sesiyle Jongdae hızla her şeyi kutuya yerleştirdi ve Han odaya girip Jongdae’yi gardırobun içinde bulunca Jongdae’nin suratı kızarmış haldeydi. “Bir şeyi mi bölüyorum?” eğlenerek sordu.

Jongdae doğruldu ve elini kalçasına koydu. “Hayır.” Han'a baktı. “Yemek yedin mi?”

“Evet, bir arkadaşla yedim.”

“Oh, tanıdığım birisi mi?” Jongdae deniyordu ama zavallıcaydı. Zavallı bir şekilde tuhaftı.

“Hayır.” Han banyoya gitti ve konuşmaya devam edince Jongdae’yi şaşırttı. “Yorgunum. Yatacağım. İyi geceler.”

Han banyoya girince Jongdae iç çekerek yere çöktü. “İyi geceler.” Boşluğa mırıldandı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae kimseye pabuç bırakmazdı.

Han'dan önce uyandı ve buzdolabına Han'ın akşam yemeğinde evde olmasını söyleyen bir not bırakarak evden ayrıldı. Han'ın iki dersi –biri öğleden önce diğeri öğleden sonra— olduğu düşünülünce sorun olmazdı. Jongdae’nin sabah tek dersi vardı ve Kyungsoo ders boyunca Jongdae’yi neyin heyecanlandırdığını anlatması için kandırmaya çalıştı.

“Kocamı baştan çıkaracağım.” Jongdae sonunda açıkladı.

Kyungsoo sırtına sert, destekleyici bir yumruk attı. “İyi şanslar.” Sonrasında gelen kahkaha o kadar destekleyici değildi. Ama Kyungsoo’nun moralini bozmasına izin vermeyecekti.

Yemek basitti. Jongdae tavuk salatasında karar kıldı; tavuğun kızarmasını beklerken birkaç çeri domatesi araklamadan edemedi. Biraz terlemişti ve yakasını çekiştirip duruyordu ancak fırından dolayı değildi. Han eve gelmeden yaklaşık bir saat önce Jongdae genişleticiyi kullandı. O zaman pek hissetmiyordu, ayarlamaların hepsi onun için özledi.

Ancak şimdi oldukça fark edilebilirdi. Genişleyen her bir santimiyle parmakları kıvrılıyordu; ardından içinde onu rahatlatacak sıcak titreşimler geliyordu. Rahatlatmıyordu. Aslında daha da kötüleştiriyordu. Yemek hazır olana kadar –tavuğu bıçak yerine elleriyle parçaladı—Jongdae her hareketince acı verici şekilde sürtünmesin diye penisini iç çamaşırının dışına çıkardı. 

Han eve tam zamanında geldi (Jongdae çıldırmak üzereydi). “Umarım ailelerimiz geleceği için burada olmam gerekmiyordur.” Homurdandı ve masadaki iki tabağı görünce durakladı. Han şaşkın görünüyordu. “Sadece biz mi varız?”  
Jongdae’nin yüzü düştü ve ağzından çıkmadan öfkeli sözlerini durdurdu. “Evet,” olabildiğince kibarca yanıtladı. “Bir sorun mu var?”

“Bu akşam plan yapmıştım.” Diye cevapladı. “Önemli olduğunu sandım. Ailelerimiz gelmeyecekse bir daha öyle mesajlar bırakma. Gitmem lazım.”  
Jongdae hızla Han'ın ardından koşturdu, bağırmaya hazırdı ancak kendini tuttu. “Yemek yaptım.” Kızgınca söyledi ve Han durup arkasını döndü; Jongdae’nin eklemlerini beyazlatacak sıkılıkta kapıyı tuttuğunu gördü. “Ve sen de oturup benimle beraber yiyeceksin.” Emir verdi ve gözlerini tehdit edercesine kıstı. “Ve eğleneceksin.” Dişlerini sıkarak ekledi.

Han görünür şekilde yutkundu ve başını sallayarak yemek odasına gitti. Gözlerini üzerinden ayırmadan Jongdae’nin yanından dikkatlice geçti ve Jongdae tatmin olduğunu hissetti. Emeklerinin boşa gitmesine hayatta izin vermezdi. Han kulağa şüpheli bir şekilde gelen “en kötü kâbuslarımdaki eş” gibisinden bir şey mırıldandı ve masaya oturdu; Jongdae anı bozmamak için duymazdan geldi.

“Bu çok iyi olmuş.” Han ilk ısırıktan sonra övdü. Jongdae içten bir şekilde mi yoksa onu yatıştırmaya çalışmak için mi söylediğini bilmiyordu ancak gülümseyerek kabul etti. 

“Teşekkürler. Çok yemek bilmiyorum ama tavukla sorun yaşamazsın.”

Sessiz bir yemekti; Han hızlıca yemeği bitirmeye çalışıyordu ve genişletici maksimum hıza ulaştığı –delicesine azdığı—için Jongdae aklını kaybetmek üzereydi. Ayrıca baştan çıkarma havası mahvolduğu için hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı çünkü Han tam bir göttü.

Han merakla Jongdae’yi izliyordu. Jongdae suyunu içerken tabağı kenara ittirdi. “Bunu neden yaptın?” Han dirseklerini masaya dayayarak sonunda sordu. “Benimle evlenmek istemediğini açıkça belirttin ve ben de aynısını hissediyorum o yüzden neden bu kadar çok çabalıyorsun?”

“Çünkü ikimizin ailesi de birimiz hamile kalana kadar yakamızdan düşmeyecek.” Jongdae cevapladı. “Beğen ya da beğenme, buna sıkışıp kaldık ve hemen bitmesini tercih ederim.”

“Her şey bunun için mi?” Han masayı eliyle işaret etti.

“Birbirimize karşı medeni olursak her şey daha iyi olabilir. Arkadaş olmamızı istemiyorum ama bu iletişimsizlikten ve birbirimize karşı olan öfkemizden yoruldum. Seninle evli olmak çok yorucu.”

“Sen de kolaylaştırmıyorsun.” Han cevapladı ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek geriye yaslandı.

Jongdae hızla ayağa kalktı; masanın etrafından dolanıp Han'ın sandalyesini geriye çekince diğerinin gözleri kocaman oldu. Jongdae üstüne eğildi ve Han gerilince tatmin oldu. “O zaman ben de kolaylaştırırım.” Han'ın kucağına oturdu; alt dudağını dişleyerek başını geriye attı ve kollarını Hanın omzuna doladı. 

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Han fısıldadı ama elleri Jongdae’nin belindeydi.

Jongdae ileri sürtünerek Han'ın uzunluğunu karnında hissetti ve yanakları dokunana kadar eğildi. “Kolaylaştırıyorum. Tek yapman gereken beni becermek ve hamile kalana kadar penisini derinliklerime gömmek.”

Han, Jongdae’nin penisini kavradı ve güldü. “Benimle kavga etmek seni gerçekten sertleştirdi mi?” inanamayarak sordu.

“Hayır.” Jongdae inledi ve Han'ın eline sürtündü. “Sesin tam bir keyif kaçırıcı o yüzden ben yumuşamadan kapa çeneni.”

Han hırladı ama Jongdae’yi pantolonunu çözüp elini içine sokmaktan alıkoymadı. Han gözlerini kapatarak başını geriye attı.

Jongdae, Han'ın kucağından kalktı ve dizleri üstüne çökerek penisine ulaşmak için pantolonuyla iç çamaşırını indirdi. Işıkta ilk kez görüyordu ve yumuşak değildi. Ancak Jongdae’nin onun daha çok sertleşmesine ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden uzanarak başını emdi. Han kalçasını kaldırdı ve Jongdae uyarıyla dişlerini gövdesine sürttü. Bir eliyle Han'ın penisini kavrayarak diğer eliyle kendi pantolonunu kalçalarından aşağıya indirdi. Penisi özgür kalınca rahatlamayla inledi.

Genişleticiye dokunmadan Han'a oral yaparken kendini çekmeyi tercih etti; onun sertleşmesini bekliyordu ve Han kesinlikle büyüyordu. Çok geçmeden Jongdae’nin ağzını doldurdu ve başını emdikten sonra onu derine almaya başladı. Daha fazla bekleyemeyeceği için sabırsızlanınca geri çekildi.

Jongdae pantolonundan kurtulup masaya yaslanarak genişleticiyi çıkarırken onu izleyen Han'ın gözleri karardı. Yavaşça çıkarırken Han alt dudağını dişleyerek izliyordu. Tamamen çıktığında alçak sesli “siktir,” diye mırıldandı ve Jongdae’nin deliği boşlukta kasıldı. İçinde bir şey olmaması tuhaf hissettiriyordu.

Kutu sağolsun, bir paket lube vardı, Jongdae pantolonunun cebinden çıkardı ve yırtarak eline döktü. Jongdae kucağına oturunca Han parmaklarını baldırlarına gömerek onu kendine çekti. Islak eliyle Han'ın uzunluğunu kavradı ve onu sıktırdıktan sonra elini tişörtüne sildi. Han penisini Jongdae için tutarken yükselmesine yardım etti ve Jongdae sonunda onu içine aldı. Han içini tamamen doldurduğunda Jongdae zevkle inledi.

Genişletici acıyı azaltacak kadar işe yaramıştı ve Jongdae alışmak için beklemeden hareket etmek için ellerini Han'ın dizlerine koydu. Han alçak sesle inledi ve elleri Jongdae’nin belinde gezinirken yakıyordu. Birkaç hareketten sonra Han içinde gidip gelmeye başladı; neredeyse sandalyeyi düşüreceklerdi. Jongdae’nin zevk dolu inlemeleri boğazına takılıyordu ve kollarına daha çok güç vererek kendini Han'ın penisinde hızla beceriyordu.

Han, Jongdae’yi kendine çekti. Han penisini daha derine gömmek için Jongdae’nin kalça yanaklarını ayırdığında Jongdae yüzünü Han'ın boynuna gömerek inledi. Yeni açıyla Jongdae’nin ayakları yere neredeyse değmiyordu; hızlı ve sertçe doldurulurken Han'ın penisinin etrafında açgözlü bir şekilde kasılıyordu. Han'ın her vuruşuyla sandalye geriye gidiyordu ve Jongdae’nin her inişiyle yeri çiziyordu.

Jongdae’nin kasıklarında dolanan sıcaklık zirveye ulaşmak üzereydi ve parmaklarını penisine sarmalayarak inlerken Han'ın tişörtünü ısırıyordu. Sertçe kendini çekiyordu ve boşaldığında sol bacağına bir kramp girdi. Isınan bedeni iyice becerilirken beyaz sıvısı Han'ın tişörtünü ve Jongdae’nin eklemlerini boyadı.  
Han hızlanarak kendi orgazmının peşinde koşarken Jongdae pelte halindeydi, kendini saldı. Han sesli bir inlemeyle içine boşalana kadar Jongdae kalçalarını döndürerek penisinin etrafında kasıldı. Han titreyerek boşalırken Jongdae’yi sertçe penisine oturttu ve ona sürtündü; ter kaşlarının üstünde birikmişti.

Jongdae, Han'ın kokusunu içine çekmeden nefes alacak kadar geriye çekildi; nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken ağır ağır soluyordu ve başı dönüyordu.  
“Kabul etmelisin.” Jongdae güldü. “En azından bunda iyiyiz.”

Han kıkırdadı ve penisi Jongdae’nin içinde kasılınca inledi. “Penisimi kırmamaya çalış.”

“Ona ihtiyacım var.” Jongdae cevapladı ve yavaşça üstünden kalktı. Masaya bıraktığı genişleticiyi alarak hızla içine soktuğunda Han'ın gözleri genişledi. “Çocuğumuz olacaksa menilerine ihtiyacım var.”

Jongdae ihtiyatlı bir şekilde kapıya doğru yürüdü ve kapıda durakladı. “Sen ortalığı toplar mısın? Ben yoruldum.”


	3. Part 3

Jongdae ertesi sabah yatakta tembellik etti, olaylar konusunda biraz daha iyi hissediyordu. Tüm baştan çıkarma planı istediği gibi kolayca geçmemişti ancak Han artık mesajı anlamış gibi görünüyordu ve Jongdae’nin kuluçka olması çok sürmezdi. Isıtıcıda Jongdae için –Han'ın kibarlığıydı—kahvaltı bile vardı ve rahat yatağından ayrıldığında hemen gömüldü.

Kyungsoo erkenden gelip yemek için mutfağı karıştırırken Jongdae hazırlığını bitirmişti. “Nasıl gittiğini sorardım,” Kyungsoo muz yerken mırıldandı. “Ama sırıtıyorsun ve sen son zamanlarda sırıtmıyordun.”

Jongdae arkadaşına sertçe bakmaya çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. “Tam bir başarı değildi ama sonunda onu alt etmeyi başardım galiba.”

Kyungsoo etkilenmemiş görünüyordu. “Senin o ağzınla bir şey olmamasına şaşırdım.” Dedi. “Ve kıçınla yaptığı her şeyle.”

Jongdae gözlerini devirdi ve tezgâhtan terminalini aldı. “Sen tüm yiyeceklerimi bitirmeden gidelim.”

Jongdae’nin şanslı günü olmalıydı bugün çünkü derse başladıktan 20 dakika sonra profesörünün kocasının doğumu başladı. Hızla özürlerini mırıldandıktan sonra herkesin terminaline bir proje yolladı ve hologramı kapandı. Sınıf sessizleşti. Jongdae lobotomi evrimini dinlemekten kurtulmuştu.

“Bu aslında mükemmel oldu.” Kyungsoo sırıttı ve Jongdae şaşkınca peşinden çıktı.

“Nasıl yani?” dikkatle sordu.

Kyungsoo terminalinde mesaj yazıyordu ve Jongdae ismi okuyamadan gönderdi. “Daha sonra bir randevum var ama şimdi daha erkene alabilirim. Eve tek başına gitsen sorun olmaz, değil mi? Ben onun evine gideceğim, ters yönde.”

Jongdae terk edilmişçesine iç çekti ve Kyungsoo o cevap veremeden teşekkür edip hızla gitti. Birisiyle buluşmanın heyecanı güzel olmalıydı. Kyungsoo’yu bir daha gördüğünde trip atmayı düşündü ama onu bu kadar mutlu ve heyecanlı görmek çok güzeldi.

Jongdae’nin göğsünde heyecan kıvılcımları oluştu; hızla eve gidip yemeğe ne yapacağını düşünmek istetti. Eğer gece güzel giderse, bu belki de bir alışkanlık haline gelirdi ve ilerleme kaydederlerdi. Yapacak çok bir şey yoktu ama Jongdae gittikleri yere kadar sürdürmeye istekliydi.

Eve girerken kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu; ayakkabılarını kapının orada çıkardı ve terminalini mutfak penceresinin yanındaki şarj altlığına koydu. Sınırlarını zorlayarak mükemmel akşam yemeğine başlayacakken yukarıdan gelen sesleri duydu. Buzdolabındaki program Han'ın bu sabaha sadece bir dersi olduğunu gösteriyordu. Muhtemelen yatakta ölü gibi yatıyordu.

Jongdae onu kontrol etmeye gitti; birkaç fısıltı sesinden ve hareketlenmeden sonra karnı endişeyle gerildi. Jongdae yatak odasının kapısını sessizce ve dikkatle açarken kalbi hızla atıyordu.

O an her şey parçalandı.

Yatağında _–yataklarında_ —Han vardı ama yalnız değildi. Han onu yavaşça becerirken kollar yatağa hapsolmuş halde, uzun bir çift bacak Han'ın beline dolanmıştı. İnlemeler Han'ın adıyla başlıyordu ve Han onu nazikçe öpmek için eğildiğinde sesler boğuk çıkıyordu. Önündeki sahne Jongdae’nin kasılmasına, parmaklarının yumruk halini almasına neden oldu.

Keskin bir keder gözlerini yaşarttı ama hareketlerini öfke kontrol ediyordu. Jongdae kapıyı sertçe kapatıp odaya girerek varlığını belli etti. Yataktaki iki adam donup kaldı ve Jongdae’nin öfkeden tırnaklarını avucuna geçirerek dikildiği yere baktı.

İlk hareket eden Han değil, altındaki adamdı; Han'ı kalkması için itti. Han'ın gözlerinde özür dileyen ifadeyle ona uzanması ve sırtını nazikçe okşaması Jongdae’yi çökertti; karanlık bir köşe bulup dünyadan saklanmak istiyordu. Aralarında hiç sevgi olmadığını biliyordu ama kocasının başka bir adamı _yataklarına_ getirmesi çok fazlaydı.

Jongdae çok şey istemiş, çok fazlasını umut etmişti.

Han'ın bu adamın üstüne titremesine katlanamıyordu ve konuşurken neredeyse hırladı. “Evimden _defol_.”

Adam irkildi ve hareket etmeye çalıştı ama Han kolundan tutarak onu durdurdu, sonra da yüzünü gölgeleyen öfkeyle Jongdae’ye döndü. “ _Benim_ misafirime emir veremezsin.” Sanki kızgın olmaya hakkı varmış gibi öfkeyle söyledi. “Burası benim de evim ve gideceği zamanı _ben_ söylerim.”

Jongdae onun solgun teninde yaralar bırakma, güzel yüzünü dağıtma ve hoş pembe dudakları kanarken dizlerinin üstüne çökmesini izleme –Jongdae’nin hissettiği kadar kırılması—arzuyla yanıyordu. Ama yapmadı. Han'a elini sürerse durabileceğini sanmıyordu. Bundan sonra duramazdı. Hanı oyana kadar duramazdı. Dizginlemeyle titreyerek ve çenesini sıkarak Jongdae kendini tuttu. “Hayır,” sıkılı dişleri arasından söyledi ve gözleri çifte bakarken tehlikeli bir şekilde kısıldı. “İkiniz de. İkinizden bahsediyordum. _Evimden defolun_.”

“Beni mülkümden atmaya zorlayamazsın.” Han tısladı; omuzları gergin, çenesi kasılmıştı.

“ZORLAYABİLİRİM!” Jongdae bağırdı ve yatağa doğru bir adım attı. Yatak ağır bir şekilde seks ve _onlar_ gibi kokuyordu; Jongdae’nin midesi ağzına geldi. “Ve zorlayacağım.” Tısladı. “Çükünü onun _kıçına_ soktuğun an evlilik kontratımızı bozduğunda bu _sahipliğini_ kaybettin. O yüzden fahişeni de al ve defol!”

 _‘Fahişe’_ başını hızla Jongdae’ye çevirdi, gözleri incinmeyle kocaman oldu ve Han'ın kolunu tuttu. “Haydi.” Diye fısıldadı ve Han'ı hareket ettirmek için çekiştirdi. Han kımıldamadı; kasılmış çenesi ve kısılmış gözleriyle Jongdae’ye bakıyordu. Daha iyiydi, Jongdae öfkesini görebiliyordu. Han'ın öfkesine alışkındı – _biliyordu_ —ve ondan korkmuyordu.

“Hayır,” Han sertçe konuştu. “Biz bir yere gitmiyoruz. Sehun hakkında dediklerinle beraber tüm kendini beğenmişliğini alıp götüne sokabilirsin. Onunla o şekilde konuşmaya _hakkın yok_.”

“Her hakkım var!” Jongdae kendini tutamayarak bağırdı. Öfkeden kuduruyordu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar sinirlenmemişti. Canlı, güzel hissettiriyordu. _“Kendi_ yatağımda kocamla sevişen adama her istediğimi deme hakkım var!”

“Geri al çabuk.” Han'ın yanakları öfkeden kızarmıştı. “Onun bununla alakası yok.”

“Haklısın. Her şey seninle alakalı – _her zaman SENDİN_ , siktiğimin bencil şerefsizi. _Benim_ nasıl hissettiğimin bir önemi yoktu çünkü Lu siktiğimin Han'ının duyguları incinmişti.” Acı göğsünü dağlıyordu. Titriyordu. “Artık umurumda _değil_. Onu becermeye devam et, hatta istersen hamile bırak. Beni bunun dışında tut yeter.”

“Luhan.” Sehun zoraki bir şekilde konuştu ve Han'ın omzuna elini koyarak geri çekmeye çalıştı ama nafileydi.

“NASIL CÜRET EDERSİN?!!” Han öfkeyle bağırdı ve Sehun’u ittirdi. “Sırf güzel hayatın parçalandı –zavallı, acınası bir kocayla mükemmel evliliğinde mutlu sonuna ulaşamadın—diye kızgınsın. Başka kimse seni istemediği için babacıklarının sana birisini satın almak zorunda kalması benim suçum değil. Kafayı üşütmen _benim_ hatam değil.”

“ _Ben_ mi kafayı üşütmüşüm?” Jongdae inanamayarak sordu. “Neden gidip aynada kendine uzunca bakmıyorsun, güzel çocuk? Bir evliliği harcayan ben değilim.”

“Bu evlilik ya da senin sırf onlar istediği için iyi bir çocuk olarak ortalıkta dolaşıp seni becermem için yalvarman _sikimde bile değil_.” Han'ın yüzünde iğrenmiş bir ifade vardı. Attan inip eşeğe binme şansın olsaydı bu evliliği sen de harcardın çünkü ben birisine sahipken sen değilsin.”

“Siktir lan!” Jongdae tısladı. “Defol. Satın alınmış ol ya da olma bu saçmalıkla daha fazla uğraşamayacağım. Sen buna değmezsin o yüzden _hemen buradan yok ol!_ Geri kalan çöplerinle beraber fahişeni de götürebilirsin.”

Bir anlığına Jongdae, Han'ın üstüne atlayacağını düşündü ancak Han geriledi. “Pekâlâ.” Eğilerek pantolonunu aldı ve Sehun’a diğerini fırlattı. “Kendi sefaletinde boğulabilirsin. Umurumda değil. Başka birisinin hayatını mahvet. Ben yokum.” Sehun’u kolundan tuttu ve Sehun yerden tişörtlerini almaya çalışırken sürüklemeye başladı. İkisi kendilerini izleyen ve titreyen Jongdae’nin yanında geçtiler.

Jongdae göğsündeki ağrıyla orada dikiliyordu. Aniden topukları üzerinde döndü ve ikilinin ardından koştu. Han tam evden çıkarken yakaladı onları. “VE SAKIN GERİ DÖNME!” Jongdae bağırdı.

Kapı yüzüne kapandı ve kilit sesi duyuldu.

Gerçekten gitmişti.

Jongdae yumruğunu duvara geçirdi ve duvardaki çerçeveler titrerken koluna acısı yayıldı. Bu olamazdı.

Jongdae yukarıya gidip Han'a ait ne varsa aldı ve yatağa saçtı. Dolaptaki tüm kıyafetlerini, kahrolası katlanmış iç çamaşırlarını, terminalini, diş macununu, tıraş köpüğünü ve duş jelini. Han'a ait özel ne varsa her parçayı yatağa fırlattı ve Jongdae gözlerini yakan gözyaşlarıyla onlara baktı. Hepsinin gitmesini istiyordu.

Jongdae yere çöktü, gözyaşları sonunda yanaklarından akmaya başladı. Bu evliliği düzeltmek için çabaladığı her şey bitmişti ve hepsi yüzüne tokat gibi atılmıştı. Han dışarıda olduğu her seferde bu adamla—Sehun’la—beraber miydi? Han'ın kendisini uzak tutmasının neden Sehun muydu?

Han onu kaç kere evlerine getirip yataklarında becermişti? Jongdae ve Han'ın beraber olduğu tüm o zamanların kaç tanesi Han'ın Sehun’la beraber olduktan sonra gerçekleşmişti? Sehun’u Jongdae’den –Han'ın _evli_ olduğu adamdan—daha iyi yapan şey neydi?

Birbirine uymayan iki puzzle parçasını birbirine oturmaya çalışırken nasıl da aptaldı?

Jongdae hızla yerden kalkarak banyoya koştu ve kusmaya başladı.

Bitmişti. Jongdae bitmişti. Elinden geleni yapmıştı ve vazgeçiyordu; aile ne yaparsa yapsın.

Banyo zemini sıcak teninde buz gibi hissettiriyordu ve Jongdae ağlayarak yere uzandı. Kalbi özgürlüğünü kaybettiği günü hatırlayarak kırılıyordu. Toplumları bu hale mi gelmişti? Kaç kişi üreme uğruna beraber olmaya zorlanırken kimliklerini, değerlerini kaybetmişti? Buna değmezdi. Ailesi birbirini önemsediği için Jongdae şanslıydı ancak ya birbirlerini sevmeyen ailede büyüyen çocuklar?

Jongdae mutlu olabilirdi ancak hiç düşünmeden reddetmişti. Ailesi sözlerini tutsaydı ve Chanyeol’la evlenmesine izin verseydi, asla bu durumda olmazdı. Ayarladıkları bu evlilik Jongdae’yi kırılgan, zayıf ve ürkek yapıyordu. Öfkeliydi.

Toplumları hastaydı, yöntemleri zalimceydi.

Jongdae bunun bir parçası olmak istemiyordu.

Perdelerin arasından süzülen ışık kaybolduğunda Jongdae yerden kalktı; gözleri şişti ve yanıyordu ama gözyaşları dinmişti. Zayıf, güçsüz hissediyordu ve kimsenin olmadığından emin olmak için kulak kesilerek yavaşça merdivenlerden indi. Karnı gurulduyordu ve doğru çayı ararken eliyle karnını ovuşturuyordu.

_Zencefil._

Jongdae bazı şeyleri saklamaya yemin ettiğini hatırlıyordu ve suyun kaynamasını beklerken sırtındaki ağrıya dayanamayarak yere oturdu. Suyu kupaya dökerken elleri titriyordu ve çoğunu taşırınca öfkeyle ısıtıcıyı bıraktı. Değersiz ve yararsız hissediyordu kendini.

Karanlıkta koltukta otururken sessizliğin eski bir arkadaş gibi kendini sarmalamasına izin verdi. Çay parmaklarını ısıtıyordu ve birkaç yudumdan sonra titremesi azaldı.

Aklı Kyungsoo’ya gitti, neredeyse onu arayacaktı ancak Kyungsoo’nun randevuda olduğunu hatırladı. Kyungsoo bu randevuyu hak ediyordu o yüzden Jongdae kendini tutarak cevapları biliyormuş gibi karanlığı izliyordu. Han için yeterli olmadığı ve _denemeye_ değmediği düşüncesi onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Han ilişkilerini düzeltmeye ve değerli kılmaya çabalasaydı o zaman belki bu kadar aşikâr olmazdı.

Jongdae çayını bitirdi ve koltuğa uzanarak ayaklarını göğsüne çekti. Uyku onu alana kadar her şey boş hissettirmişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae sabah alarmını görmezden geldi ve koltukta üzerindeki battaniyeye daha çok gömüldü.

Battaniye mi?

Jongdae donup kaldı ve evindeki kişinin fark etmemesini umdu. Mutfaktan sesler geliyordu ve başını kaldırdı; tanıdık kafayı görünce rahatladı.

“Evime giriş iznini verdiğimi hatırlamıyorum.” Jongdae çatlak sesiyle konuştu. Gözleri yanıyordu ve şişti ama dünkü kadar kötü değildiler.

Junmyeon arkasını dönerek ona öylece baktı. “Bir bilgisayar dehasıyla evli olduğumu unuttun herhalde?”

Jongdae dilini ısırdı, her zamanki hazırcevabını bastırarak battaniyeyi kafasına çekti; uykusuna geri dönmeyi umuyordu. Gerçeklik şu anda istemediği bir şeydi. İstediği şey Han gibi adamların ayaklarından tavana asıldığı, Jongdae gibi adamların onların üstünde tepindiği güzel, sıcak ve _güvenli_ bir yerdi. Bunun yerine Junmyeon’un mutfakta gezinmesini –muhtemelen yemek yapıyordu—dinleyerek uyanık kaldı.

“Kabalaşmak istemem.” Sonunda battaniyeyi kafasından indirerek konuştu. “Ama _neden_ buradasın?”

Junmyeon elinde buharı tüten bir tabakla mutfaktan çıktı ve kokuyla Jongdae’nin ağzı sulandı. “Seninle ilgilenmek için.” Açıkmış gibi cevapladı.

“Ben ilgilenilmek istemiyorum.” Jongdae sızlanmasına rağmen oturdu ve battaniyeyi etrafına sararak sehpanın üzerindeki yemeği kokladı. “Acınası varlığımla baş başa kalmak istiyorum.”

“Her zaman oyuncusun.” Junmyeon iç çekerek kupayı ağzına götürdü ve bir yudum aldı.

Jongdae ona sertçe baktı. “Ben böyle miyim?” Jongdae karnındaki öfkeyle mırıldandı. “ _Oyuncu_ mu?”

“Kocanı evinden atmışsın.” Junmyeon yüzündeki her zaman Jongdae’yi kızdıran _‘aptal-ne-yaptığını-biliyorum’_ bakışıyla cevapladı. Bir gün bu kadar yargılayıcı bakmasın diye Junmyeon’un kaşlarından birisini tıraş edecekti.

“Evet, kovdum.” Jongdae doğruladı. Elinin titremesini durdurmaya çalıştı, başaramadı. “Ve hayır, geri davet etmeyeceğim.”

“Davete ihtiyacı yok.” Junmyeon ona hatırlattı. “Onun da ismi bu evin üstünde.”

“Bununla bir ara ilgileneceğim.”

Junmyeon kontrolünü çok sık kaybetmezdi ve Jongdae doğru butona bastığını biliyordu; Junmyeon’un yüzü kızardı ve dudakları ince bir çizgi halini aldı. “Bu bir oyun değil, Jongdae.” Ses tonu sert ve soğuktu. “Evliliğini bitirmeye karar veremezsin, özellikle de _evlendikten_ bu kadar kısa süre sonra. Sorununuz her neyse, yetişkin gibi davranın ve _düzeltin_.”

“Bana ders vermeye kalkma _sakın,_ Junmyeon.” Jongdae bağırdı. Göğsü tuttuğu öfkeden kabarıyordu. “Bazı şeyler düzeltilemez.” Han'ın yatakta Sehun’la görüntüsü gözlerinin önüne geldi ve kaybolması için hızlı hızlı gözlerini kırptı. Onu delirtiyordu.

“İstersen düzeltilebilir.”

Jongdae başını iki yana salladı ve gözlerinin yaşlarla yanmasına sinirlendi. Junmyeon şaşırmış görünüyordu; Jongdae asla ağlamazdı ve bir günden daha az olmadan ikinci kez ağlıyordu. “Yaptığından sonra olmaz.”

Jongdae avuçlarını gözlerine bastırdı ve başını utançla eğdi; Junmyeon’un kupasını bıraktığını duydu ve sonra etrafına dolanan kolu hissetti. “Jongdae, ne yaptı o?”

Jongdae hıçkırıkla kahkaha arası bir ses çıkardı. Tabii ki Han ailesinin evine gittiğinde _neden_ olduğunu söylemeyecekti. Siktiğimin korkağı. Jongdae yanında onu bir kaşık suda boğardı ve Han'ın kendinden çaldıklarını almaya çalışırdı.

“Başkasıyla beraberdi.” Jongdae hıçkırarak açıkladı.  Artık ağlıyordu ve gözyaşlarını durduramıyordu. “Eve gelip Yifan’ı yatağınızda başka birisiyle bulsaydın nasıl hissederdin?” Jongdae yaşlı gözleriyle ağabeyine baktı ve Junmyeon’un renginin solduğunu ve kasıldığını gördü.

“Ailemizle konuşacağım.” Junmyeon onu teskin etti.

Jongdae ağabeyinin kollarına kendini bıraktı ve kahvaltısını soğumaya terk etti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Junmyeon son derece sakindi, karanlıktaki mantıklı yanıydı.

Ancak Jongdae’nin böyle zamanlarda tercih ettiği şey Kyungsoo’nun rahatlığıydı. Kimse Kyungsoo gibi Jongdae’nin duygularını yansıtamazdı ve takdir edemezdi.

“Ağzına sıçtığımın orospu göt lalesi.” Jongdae ona her şeyi anlatınca bağırdı Kyungsoo. “Orada olsaydım, onu yollamadan önce yumruğumu kıçına sokardım.”

Jongdae bunu hayal ederken bile takdirle titredi ve bacaklarını rahatsızca birleştirdi.

“Evliliğin bir felaket olduğu için çok üzgünüm.” Kyungsoo iç çekerek kendini Jongdae’nin üstüne bıraktı ve bacağını sevgiyle okşadı. “Sence ailen ne yapacak?”

“Junmyeon onlarla konuşacaktı o yüzden…”

Kyungsoo ayağa kalktı ve Jongdae’yi çekiştirdi. “Haydi. Burada boş boş durmanın manası yok.” Şaşkın bir Jongdae onu sorgulamadan Kyungsoo’nun kendisini yukarı, yatak odasına sürüklemesine izin verdi. “Hep bir çarşaf yakmak istemişimdir.” Kyungsoo duraklayarak yataktaki Han'ın eşyalarında göz gezdirdi. “Senin de bunda uyumak isteyeceğine şüphem var.”

Jongdae gülerek Kyungsoo’ya sarıldı. “En çok seni seviyorum.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

(Çarşafları yakmak –özel mülk içinde bile olsa—şehir polisinin izin vermediği ve itfaiyenin geldiği bir şeymiş. İtfaiye söndürürken Kyungsoo yanda dudak bükerek izliyordu.

“Pekâlâ,” diyerek Jongdae’yi bileğinden kavradı. “Mahvedecek başka bir şey bulalım. Han _her şeyini_ burada bırakmıştı, değil mi?

Jongdae _gerçekten ama gerçekten_ Kyungsoo’yu çok seviyordu.)

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Öfkeyle ağlamak, öfkesini kusmak ve kendi değersizliği için daha ağlamakla geçen bir gün iki gece onu eve girdiğinde Han'ı oturma odasında görmeye hazırlamamıştı. Jongdae evdeki önceliklerini kazanmaya çalışmıştı ancak Han'ın da sahip kategorisinde olmasından dolayı Han'ın izni olamadan yapamayacağını anlamıştı. _İki aileyi_ birlikte görmeseydi Jongdae onu hemen yeniden kovardı, hatta birkaç parça eşya bile fırlatırdı. Han suçlu görünüyordu ve Jongdae’nin gözlerine bakamıyordu –Jongdae buna memnundu.

“Bu zevki neye borçluyum?” Jongdae alayla söyledi. Babası irkilmiş görünüyordu –sanki birisi sabah çayına tuz atmıştı— ve appası da elini koluna yasladı. Han'ın ailesi utanmış görünüyordu.

“Medeni insanlar gibi konuşacağız.” Jongdae’nin babası cevapladı.

Jongdae bu konuşmanın Han'ı dâhil etmediğini söylemek için yanıp tutuşuyordu çünkü o _apaçık_ medeni birisi değildi ama dilini tuttu. Öfkeliydi, köpürüyordu ve isimlendiremediği pek çok duyguyu aynı anda hissediyordu. Bundan kurtulmak istiyor olabilirdi ama bir politikacının oğlu olduğu için öfkesini ne zaman dizginlemesi gerektiğini de biliyordu.

İlk akşam yemeklerinden daha tuhaftı ortam; Han ve ailesi bir koltukta, Jongdae ve ailesi bir koltukta oturuyordu, aralarında sehpa vardı.  Kimse ilk başlamaya hevesli görünmüyordu ve Jongdae öfkesinin gücüyle cayır cayır yanmasını umarak Han'a yoğun bir şekilde bakıyordu.

Sonunda ilk konuşmayı seçen tabii ki Jongdae’nin babasıydı; hükümet meclisinde koltuğunu sağlama almak için yüksek sosyeteden sponsorlarla dolu bir odada konuşma yapacak gibiydi. Bu durum daha farklı olamazdı. “Jongdae, Han.” Diye başladı. Jongdae, Han'ın keskin bakışlarını gördüğünden emin olduktan sonra döndü. “Hepimiz bu evliliğin aniden gerçekleştiğini ve ikinizin de beraber yaşayacak kadar birbirinizi tanıma zamanınız olmadığını biliyoruz. Bu bir ilişkide zorluklara neden olabilir. Hepinizin…” eliyle kendisini, Jongdae’nin appasını ve Han'ın ailesini işaret etti. “…bu evlilikten yüksek umutları var. İkiniz için en iyisinin bu olduğuna karar verdiğimiz için gerçekleşti.”

Jongdae dilini ısırdı, omuzları gerildi ve uyarı için bacağını biraz sertçe sıktıran appasının eli onu kontrolünü kaybetmekten alıkoydu. Babası muhteşem bir şeymiş, hatta Jongdae ve Han böyle bir şeyi dört gözle beklemişler gibi konuşuyordu. Kasvetli bir bakışla Han'ın da kendisinden farklı düşünmediğini anladı.

“İkimiz de mutlu değiliz.” Han konuştu ve hafifçe olduğu yere sindi; Jongdae babasının yüzündeki ‘Benden-Başka-Düşünceye-Sahip-Olmaya-Nasıl-Cüret-Edersin’ bakışından olduğunu biliyordu. Jongdae bile o bakışlarla savaşamıyordu. “Bu tamamen politik, toplumda yükselme içindi o yüzden bizim yararımızaymış gibi davranmayı keselim. Jongdae’yle evlenmek istemedim ve o da benimle evlenmek istemedi. Bunu bilmenize rağmen bizi zorladınız _; bizim için en iyisini önemsemiyorsunuz._ ”

Jongdae gerçeği korkmadan ve direkt dile getirdiği için Han'ı takdir etmeliydi. Babasının kafasında dans eden çok fazla tilki olmalıydı ki cevap vermesi uzun sürdü.

“Peki ya toplum? İnsan ırkı? Bunlar teşvik için yeterli mi? Ölmekte olan bir türüz ve tek istediğimiz bizi yaşamaya devam edecek şeyi vermeniz. Genlerin, _annenin_ genleri çok değerli ve devam etmeli. Benim ailemin şanı ve parasıyla, üretken kadınlar için o genleri geçirmeyi planladığınız her çocuk iyi bir yaşam, sağlıklı büyüme şansı ve _daha çok s_ ağlıklı, üretken kadınlar üretme imkânına sahip olacak. Varlığımız tehdit altındayken bu kadar bencil olamazsınız.”

“Yalakalığın bu kadarı.” Jongdae yorgun bir iç çekişle kendi kendine mırıldandı. Junmyeon’un Jongdae adına ailesiyle konuşmasının faydasız olduğu çok belliydi. Junmyeon onları ikna edemediyse Jongdae’nin hiç şansı yoktu. “Bizi bırakmanız için ne yapmamız lazım?” Jongdae sordu. “Gelecekteki çocuklarımıza iyi bir yaşam sağlamak için beraber olduğumuzu söylüyorsunuz ama ailelerinin birlikte olmak istemediklerini bilerek yetiştireceğimiz çocuklar nasıl olur?”

“Tek çocuk.” Han'ın annesi cevapladı. Gözlerindeki umutsuzlukla Han'a bakıyordu. “Bize bu birliktelikten tek bir çocuk verin, biz de sizi istediğinizi yapmanız için serbest bırakacağız. Böylece en azından soyun devam edeceğini biliriz.”

“Çocuk yapmak için âşık olmanıza hatta birbirinizden hoşlanmanıza bile gerek yok.” Jongdae’nin appası ekledi.

“Bunun olması için…” Jongdae’nin babası konuşmaya başladı ve bakışlarını Jongdae’den Han'a çevirdi. “…kurallar olmalı. Birincisi sadakat.”

Han yerinde kıpırdandı ve Jongdae arkasında bıraktığı izi silmese de biraz intikamını almış gibi hissediyordu.

“İkincisi aranızdaki işbirliği ve birbirinize saygıdır. Birbirlerini tanımadan iddialarda bulunan bir çifte göre çok fazla kötü söz işittim sizden. İkinizin de dışarıdan tarafların daha az karışmasını tercih etmenizi anlıyorum. İkiniz de kurallara uyduğunuz sürece bu kabul edilebilir bir şey. Sağlıklı bir çocuk doğduğunda, istenmeyen evliliğinizi yeniden masaya yatırırız. O zamana kadar beraber kalacaksınız. Huzur içinde.”

Jongdae’nin boğazından yükselen mide suyu rahatsız ediciydi ve tüm savaşı kaybetmiş gibi görünen Han'a baktı. Jongdae’ye kısa bir baş sallaması sundu ve Jongdae’nin midesi çalkalandı. Tüm gözler şimdi Jongdae’ye dönmüştü.

Hayır derse ve duygularının kontrolü ele geçirmesine izin verirse, kötü adam kendisi olacak ve _hala_ Han'la evli olacaktı. Onu köşeye sıkıştırmışlardı ve bunu biliyorlardı. Sonuçta bu babasının iyi olduğu şeydi. Dördünün toplanıp geleceklerini planladıklarını ve her şeyi garantiye aldıklarını hayal edebiliyordu. Onu fiziksel olarak hasta ediyorlardı ama kabul etmekten başka yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

“Tamam,” sonunda iç çekti. “Sizin yolunuzla devam edeceğiz. Yine.”

Birbirlerine gözlerini kırpmadan bakan Han ve Jongdae dışında odadaki herkes sevinmişti ve aileleri kutlama yemeği için onları zorla kaldırdıklarında bakışlarını çevirdiler.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Çarşaflara ne oldu?” Han yatak odasının kapısında durmuş, şaşkınca boş yatağa bakarak dikiliyordu. (Jongdae her girdiğinde yerdeki dağınıklıktan yorularak en sonunda Han'ın eşyalarını geri yerleştirmişti.) aileleri bir saat önce gittiğinden beri Jongdae’ye ettiği ilk laflardı. Sessizce yemeğin ardından temizlik yapmışlardı ve atmosfer Jongdae’ye aklını kaybettirecek kadar kalındı.

Jongdae, Han'ın etrafından dolanıp gardıroplarına gitti. “Yaktım.”

“ _Ne yaptın_?”

“Pekâlâ, teknik olarak Kyungsoo yaktı. Ben sadece dışarı çıkarmasına yardım ettim ve izledim.”

“Neden siz—“ Han durakladı ve yataklarında başka birini becerdiğini fark etmemiş gibi başını anlayışla salladı.

“Yeni bir tanesini sipariş etme fırsatım olmadı o yüzden koltuğu ya da yeri seçebilirsin.”

Han kıyafetlerini alırken kendi kendine mırıldandı ve Jongdae’nin etrafında hala temkinli davranıyordu. Jongdae onları da yakmak istemişti ama yakmadığının iyi olduğuna karar vardı. Durum şimdikinden daha kötü olabilirdi.

“Han, sorabilir miyim--? O adam—“ Jongdae konunun yeni bir tartışmayı alevlendireceğini bilerek tereddüt etti ama Jongdae’nin açıklığa çıkarmaya ihtiyacı olduğu bir şeydi.

“Sehun,” Han biraz sertçe düzeltti.

“Sehun… O—siz ikiniz--?”

“İlişkimiz mi var? Âşık mıyız? Hayır.”

Bir şey Jongdae’nin göğsüne çöktü, kaburgaları ezilir gibi oldu. “Yani o daha iyi bir seçenekti.”

“Sehun benim arkadaşım _, en yakın_ arkadaşım. Bu zoraki evlilikle beraber hissettiğim strese en iyi bildiği şekilde yardım ediyordu sadece.”

Jongdae’ye daha iyi hissettirmemişti. “Bir dahakine penisini birisinin kıçına sokacağın bir _arzu_ duyarsan, benimki olduğuna emin ol. Belki o zaman bu karışıklıktan kurtulabiliriz.”

Başını sallarken Han'ın yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı ve elini uzattı. Jongdae uzanarak elini tuttu. “Anlaştık.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin sırtı onu mahvediyordu. Koltuk yumuşaktı ama birkaç gece üst üste yatmak için ideal değildi. Kolu tuhaf bir açıdaydı ve babasının yeni çarşafı alacağını söylediği mesajı açtı. Bir geceyi daha rahatsız geçinmek istemiyordu. Han mutfağa girerken inledi ve onun da gecesi farklı geçmemiş gibi omuzları çökmüştü. Jongdae gram suçlu hissetmiyordu.

Evliliklerinde yeni dönemleri vardı, normaldekinden daha kabul edilebilirdi. Bebek yapıp ölene kadar mutlu bir çifti oynamak zorunda değillerdi. Tek ihtiyaçları olan bir bebekti. Jongdae bununla başa çıkabileceğini düşünüyordu.

Bu yine de hamile kalmayı kolaylaştırmıyordu. Han dövecekmiş gibi Jongdae’nin etrafında çok dikkatli davranıyordu –ki muhtemelen öğrenilmiş bir davranıştı—ve Jongdae intikam istemediğini söylemeyerek çok eğleniyordu. İkisi de yeterince acı çekmişti ve Jongdae her şeyi arkasında bırakıp yoluna devam etmeyi ve hayatını yaşamayı istiyordu.

“Yukarıda bir kutu var, bakmak istersin.” Kahvaltıdan sonra önerdi ve Han'ın merakını uyandırdı. “Gardıropta açılmamış tek kutu. Bir düğün hediyesi ve bence kullanmaya başlamalıyız.”

Jongdae, Han'ın yukarı çıktığını duyunca suratındaki tatmin olmuş sırıtışıyla evden ayrıldı. Kalıp Han'ın Junmyeon ve Yifan’ın hediyesini açtığındaki ifadesini görmeyi çok isterdi ama Kyungsoo’yu bekletmek istemiyordu. Şansı varsa eve geldiğinde yeni çarşafları gelmiş olurdu; tüm gece üstünde tepinecekti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae eve geldiğinde yeni nevresim takımını – _gri_ olmaması konusunda diretmişti— görünce sevindi. Menekşe rengi, Jongdae umursamasa da odadaki her şeyle uyumluydu. Yatağa tırmandı ve yüzündeki gülümsemeyle yüzüstü uzanarak iç çekti. Sırtı bu nevresime bayılmıştı.

Jongdae uyuyakalmayı düşünmemişti ama karşı konulmazdı ve yataktaki başka bir ağırlıkla uyandırılmıştı. İnleyerek yüzünü yorgana sürttü. Bir çift el kalçalarını kavrayarak yataktan kaldırdı ve poposundan baldırlarına inerken Jongdae takdirkâr bir ses çıkardı.

“Han?” Jongdae sordu ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak omzunun üstünden baktığında kocasının alt dudağını dişleyerek kalçasına baktığını gördü. “Ne yap--?” Han ileriye doğru kendini bastırdığında Jongdae’nin sesi kesildi. Pantolonları arasından penisini hissedebiliyordu.

Bu sefer ilk kez seksi başlatan kişi Han'dı ve Jongdae şikâyet etmeden ona izin verdi. Han'ın bedeni üzerine çöktüğünde omurgasında bir sıcaklık yayıldı ve alnını Jongdae’nin ensesine dayayarak kalçasına sürtündü. Jongdae kendini geriye itip onunla beraber hareket ediyordu ve Han'ın elleri tişörtünün altına girip yukarıya sıyırdı. Kumaş Jongdae’nin koltuk altına takıldı ve Han göğüs uçlarını sıktırdığında alçak sesle inledi. Zevk titreşimi Jongdae’nin teninin altına yayılıyordu.

Jongdae hiç Han'ı becerdiğini hayal etmemişti ve Han pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını indirdiğinde karşı çıkmadı. Islak parmaklarını sırtında gezdirdi ve sonra girişini okşadı. Bacaklarını genişçe açmaya çalışırken pantolonu tarafından engellendi. Jongdae belini kırarak kalçasını havaya kaldırdı ve Han'ın nefesinin teklediğini duydu. Han'ın parmağının ucu Jongdae’nin deliğiyle oynuyordu; okşadıktan sonra içine itiyordu ve Jongdae’nin alışkın olduğundan çok farklıydı. Her zaman objektif olmuştu, hiç zevk için yapmamışlardı ama Han çaba harcıyordu ve Jongdae buna alışabilirdi.

Penisi bacaklarının arasında ağırca sallanıyordu ve Han onu genişletirken yorganı sıkıyordu. Han'ın parmakları uzundu ve Jongdae’yi titretene kadar içinde kıvrılıyordu. Jongdae bacaklarını daha çok ayırmak istiyordu ama ayıramayınca sızlanıyordu. “Han,” içindeki iki parmağa doğru kendini iterek daha fazlasına duyduğu istekle – _ihtiyaçla—_ inledi.

Arkasından ıslak bir elin teninde hareket etme sesi geldi ve Jongdae kalçalarını sallayarak Han'a hazır ve istekli olduğunu belli etti. Han'ın parmaklarının yokluğu penisi yerini alarak yavaşça içine gömülünce teskin edildi. Jongdae burnundan derin nefesler alarak rahatlıyor ve Han'ın daha yumuşakça girmesine izin veriyordu.

Han'ın penisinin kökünde soğuk bir şey vardı ve içine girdiğinde yayılan serinlik hissi Jongdae’yi şaşırttı. Sorgulayarak başını çevirdi ve içi doldurulunca kaşları çatılıp dudakları ayrıldı.

“Bunu kutuda buldum.” Han açıkladı. “Tüm gün seni bununla becerdiğimi hayal ettim.”

Jongdae, Han'ın takabileceklerini hatırlamaya çalışırken düşünceleri sekteye uğradı. Kalçası Han'ın penisi etrafında kasıldı ve Han'ın penisinde her ne varsa ondan içine titreşimler yayılınca ne olduğunu umursamamaya karar verdi. Titreşimlerin yoğunluğu prostatına ulaşınca Jongdae’nin penisi sızdırmaya başladı.

Han elleriyle yanaklarını ayırarak onu becermeye başlayınca Jongdae tutuşunu kaybetti. Han'ın penisinden yayılan titreşimlerle her şey çok yoğundu; derinlerine giriyor ve çıkıyordu, titreşimleri bir an kaybettikten sonra tüm güçle yeniden geliyordu. Jongdae daha fazlası için umutsuzca kendisini geriye itiyordu.

Han daha çok vokaldi; alçak sesli inlemeleri ve soluk sesleri her vuruşla ortaya çıkan tenlerinin çarpma sesine karışıyordu. Jongdae yanıyordu ve tişörtü ve pantolonu üzerinde olduğu için terliyordu. Hüsranla beraber neredeyse hıçkırıklara boğulacaktı.

Han içinden çıktığında Jongdae ona kötü kötü baktı ama Han'ın Jongdae’yi sırtüstü çevirmesi çok sürmedi; Jongdae tişörtünü hallederken o da sonunda pantolonu ve iç çamaşırını çıkarıyordu. Han kendi kıyafetlerinden kurtulduğunda Jongdae, Han'ın bacaklarını bacaklarıyla hapsederek kendine çekti çünkü acı verici bir şekilde doldurulmaya, boşalana kadar becerilmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Han'ın penisi içine rahatlıkla girince Jongdae başını geriye attı ve hissettiği mükemmel duygularla gözlerini kapattı. İkisi de tatmin dolu bir ses çıkardı. Titreşim arttı ve Han daha derin becermek için bacaklarını ayırdığında Jongdae’nin penisi karnına doğru kıvrılıyordu.

Bu açıdan –Han'ın kendisini becerdiğinde gelen zevkle başının dönmesiyle—Jongdae, Han'ın omuzlarındaki, kollarındaki ve her hareketiyle kasılan karnındaki gücü takdir edebiliyordu. Han çok çekici bir adamdı ve –kısa bir süreliğine—her şeyi unutmasını kolaylaştırıyordu. Bu şekilde Jongdae düşünmeyi bırakıp bedeninin kontrolü almasına izin verdi; onu hızlandırmak için parmakları Han'ın kollarına saplanıyordu.

Jongdae zevkin yükseldiğini, baldırlarının gerildiğini, sırtının havaya kalktığını ve toplarının sıkıştığını hissedebiliyordu; sonunda beyaz sıvısını karnına bıraktı. O hareket etmeye devam ederken ve kalçaları acımasızca delip geçerken Han'ın etrafında kasıldı. Jongdae sesliydi, bedeninde yayılan her dalgayla Han'ın adını inliyordu ve Han sonunda içine, derinlerine geldiğinde her tarafını bir sıcaklık kaplıyordu.

Han içinden çıktığında Jongdae içindeki titreşimlere alışmaya başlamıştı. Han küfrederek küçük metal yüzüğü penisinden çıkardı. Bazılarının akmaya başladığını hissetmesine rağmen Jongdae, Han'ın menisini içinde tutmaya çalışırken yoklukta kasılıyordu. Han yanına devrildi; terliydi ve hızla soluyordu. İç çekerek altında oyuncağın kumandasını arıyordu.

Bir süre sessizlik oldu; ikisi de sakinleşse de Jongdae hala tuhaf bir şekilde titreşimleri hissedebiliyordu. “Bu… Heyecan verici bir sürprizdi.” Sonunda konuşarak sessizliği bozdu.

“Anlaşma yaptık.” Han düşünceli bir şekilde cevapladı. “Seks stresle başa çıkmama yardım ediyor ve son zamanlarda aşırı stresliyim.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Jongdae kendisine merakla bakan Han'a döndü. “Bana geldiğin için.”

Han başını sallayarak Jongdae’ye gülümsedi… Bu ifadesi onu daha az göt deliği gibi ve hoş gösteriyordu. “Telafi etmeyeceğini biliyorum ama _çok_ üzgünüm. Tüm odaklanabildiğim şey ne kadar çok _incindiğim_ , bu istenmeyen evliliğe zorlanmayı ne kadar çok _istemediğimdi_. Senin de istemediğini biliyorum ama beni başkasıyla sevişirken gördüğünde nasıl hissedeceğin hiç _aklıma bile gelmedi_. Her zaman bencildim ve şimdi bile olmamak çok zor.”

“Kimse mükemmel değildir.” Jongdae iç çekti. “Tek yapmamız her şeyi batırmak. Muhtemelen daha iyi başa çıkmalıydım ama olan her şey yüzünden hareketlerini üstüme alındım.”

“Öyle olsa bile her şey daha iyi olmazdı.” Han kabullendi. “Değişim ve ben pek iyi anlaşamıyoruz.”

“Açıkçası ikimizin anlaşmasını hiç beklemedim. Önemli olan fiziksel olarak çok uyumluyuz ve şu ana kadar seks bunun en iyi kısmıydı.”

Han hafifçe güldü. “Seks kesinlikle en iyi kısımdı.”

Jongdae tavanı izlerken teri kuruyor ve kaşındırıyordu. Kendi kendine gülümsedi. “Az önce bir şeyler mi yaşadık?”

“Sanırım,” Han bir süre durakladıktan sonra söyledi.

Jongdae alçak bir sesle oturdu ve yeni nevresim üzerinde bıraktıkları izleri görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ben duş alacağım.” Diyerek banyoya gitti.

Han yüzüstü yuvarlandı. “Daha sonra akşam yemeği hazırlayacak mısın?”

Jongdae kendi yemeğini yapmasını söyleme isteğini bastırdı, sonuçta huzur bulmaya çalışıyorlardı. “Evet, çıkınca yemek yapacağım.”

Jongdae daha sonra endorfini suçlayacaktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Junmyeon’un gelmesi 24 saatten az sürede gerçekleşmişti. Junmyeon duygularını maskeleyen politikacı gülümsemesiyle geldiyse iyi bir şey olmayacak demektir bu ve Jongdae onu içeri almaya tereddüt etti ama yanında muhteşem kokan yemek ve Yifan’ı getirmişti. Junmyeon onu getirdiyse büyük bir şey olmalıydı. Han mutfağa geldi –muhtemelen Junmyeon’un lazanyasının kokusu onu çekmişti—ve Yifan’ın kendisini dikkatle incelediğini görünce durakladı. Jongdae, Yifan’ın azametli olduğunu biliyordu ama muhtemelen tanıştığı en tatlı insandı. Bunu tabii ki Han'a söylemeyecekti.

“Junmyeon özür yemeği getirmiş.” Jongdae açıkladı ve Junmyeon’un gülümsemesinin kaybolmasını izledi.

“Sana işe yaramayacağını söylemişti.” Yifan başını iki yana sallayarak konuştu.

“Pekâlâ, denemeye değerdi.”

“Ne için bu özür?” diye sordu Han ve Jongdae’nin elinden tabakları alarak masaya koydu. Öyle beklenmedik bir hareketti ki Jongdae yüzündeki aptal ifadesiyle öylece kalakalmıştı.

“Önce yemek yiyelim.” Junmyeon akıllıca önerdi. “Jongdae tokken bu kadar keskin dilli değildir.”

Jongdae homurdandı ama karşı çıkmadı. Junmyeon yanılmıyordu ve lazanyası her zaman muhteşem olurdu. Makarna, sos, krem peyniri ve ıspanak karışımı Jongdae’nin ağzında mükemmel bir şekilde eriyordu. Han bile ilk ısırıkta Jongdae’nin sadece yatak odasında duyduğu sesleri çıkarıyordu.

“Devam edip dökülebilirsin.” Jongdae tabağını neredeyse bitirdiğinde söyledi. Birkaç kaşık kalmıştı sadece.

Junmyeon ellerini masada birleştirerek boğazını temizledi ve Jongdae bu konuda gerçekten kötü hissediyordu. “Ailemiz –ve Han'ın ailesi—ölçüp tartmış ve sonunda evliliğinizin feci sonuna ve görevlerinize yönlendirecek konuları size bırakma kararına varmışlar.”

Yifan uzanarak Junmyeon’u çimdikledi. “O senin kardeşim, meclis üyesi değil!”

“Affedersiniz.” Junmyeon mırıldandı. “Saldırıya uğrayacağımı düşündüğüm için konuşmaları karıştırdım.” Junmyeon, Jongdae’yi dikkatle süzdü ve korkuları doğrulanmış olmasaydı Jongdae buna gülerdi. “İkinizin de durumdan tırstığınızı biliyorum ve aileleriniz yardım etmeye çalışıyor.”

“ _Nasıl_ yardımmış?” Han sordu, konuya tamamen odaklanmıştı.

“Haftaya bir kez görüşeceğiniz bir evlilik danışmanı tuttular. Olayların durulmasına ve… uh, her şeyin tıkırında olacağını umuyorlar.”

“Her şey zaten tıkırında.” Jongdae kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Bir evlilik danışmanı onların sürekli tıkırında olmasına sağlayacaktır ve nasıl geçineceğinizi size öğretmede yardımcı olacaktır.” Junmyeon bakışlarını Han'a çevirdi ve Han hemen başını yere eğdi. Aileleri Han'ın Jongdae’yi aldatmasını umursamıyor olabilirdi ama Junmyeon önemsiyordu ve Jongdae bu habere kızamıyordu.

“Bundan kurtulmanın bir yolu yok, değil mi?” Jongdae iç çekti.

“Sadece haftada bir saat.” Junmyeon açıkladı. “Zamana ve paraya değecek birisini ayarlamalarını sağladım.”

Jongdae dikkatle Han'a baktı ve ikisi adına başıyla onayladı. “Pekâlâ, bizi rahat bırakacaklarsa, kabul edeceğiz. Ne kadar kötü olabilir ki?”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin yanıldığı ilk sefer değildi bu. Yalnızca 5 dakika olmuştu ama çoktan kaçma isteği duymaya başlamıştı ama kapı dışarıdan kilitlenmişti – “Küçük bir önlem,” danışmanları masum bir gülümsemeyle demişti. Jongdae o tatlı gülümsemenin akıllıca bir gizlenme olduğunu anlamalıydı ve bu kadar kolayca kandığına pişman oluyordu.

Minseok –diye tanıtmıştı kendini—basit soruyu sorduğunda muhtemelen kendini neyin içine soktuğunu bilmiyordu.

Jongdae’nin buna verecek cevabı çok ama Han ağzını açarak sessizliği doldurdu. Kendisiyle evlenmek istemeyen Han'ın bencil bir adam olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Jongdae’nin egosu iyi vurgulanmış ipuçlarını anlayabiliyordu. Jongdae’nin onun için çok dik başlı olduğu belliydi. Han onun istediği gibi davranan daha uysal ve kolay birisini istiyordu. Jongdae bu kalıba uymuyordu ve buna seviniyordu; kocasına dik dik bakıyordu. Han ağzının kendisini daha fazla belaya soktuğundan habersiz gibi görünüyordu.

“Kişiliklerimiz uyuşmuyor ve onun hatası olmadığını bilmeme rağmen bu evlilik konusunda onu suçladım.” Han sonlandırdı.

Minseok iç çekerek sandalyesinde kıpırdandı ve Jongdae’ye döndü. “Ya sen?” okunmaz ifadesiyle sordu.

“Han, Sehun’u yatağımızda becerdiği ve onu kovduğum için buradayım.” Direkt konuya girerek kısa ve öz biçimde açıkladı.

“Sehun kim?” Minseok, Han'a bakarak sordu.

“Bir arkadaş.” Han kaş çattı ve geriye yaslanarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Sadece bir arkadaş mı?” Minseok sordu.

Han homurdandı. “Jongdae’yle bunu çoktan konuştuk.”

“Şimdi de benimle konuşuyorsunuz.”

Minseok hep sakindi; bu Jongdae’nin asla yapamayacağı bir şeydi ve Minseok’un düşüncelerini kendine saklayarak rahatça oturmasına hayran kaldı.

“En yakın arkadaşım.”

“Genelde arkadaşlarınla seks yapar mısın?”

“Eğer çok isteklilerse.” Han kızgınca söyledi ve sonra iç çekerek elini saçlarında gezdirdi. “Hayır, yapmam. Sadece Sehun. Arkadaşlığımız böyle yürüyor.”

“Seksle.”

“Benim strese girmem ve Sehun’un rahatlamama yardım etmesiyle.”

“Jongdae’yle evlendikten sonra bile arkadaşlığınızın bu kısmına devam ettiniz?”

“Evet.” Han rahatsızca söyledi.

“Jongdae’den etkilenmediğin için mi?”

Jongdae bu konuşmanın gittiği yeri hiç sevmemişti ama Han'ın ne diyeceğini öğrenmek istemekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Han'ın yüzünden geçen ifadeleri izlerken alt dudağını dişleri arasına aldı ve kollarını savunmacı bir şekilde göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Fiziksel olarak Jongdae’yi oldukça çekici buluyorum.” Han’ın gözleri yanında oturan Jongdae’ye döndü.

Minseok anladığını belirten bir ses çıkardı ve Jongdae’ye döndü. “Ya sen, Han'ı fiziksel olarak çekici buluyor musun?”

“Kabul edilebilir şekilde çekici.”

Minseok hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Pekâlâ o zaman bu tam bir kayıp sayılmaz. Fiziksel çekicilik bir evliliği sürdürmeye yetmez ama düzeltilebilecek bir şeyin başlangıcıdır.”

“Bu gelmeye devam edeceğimiz anlamına mı geliyor?” Han sızlandı ve Jongdae gözlerini devirdi.

“Evet. Yapacak çok şeyimiz var.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Daha kötü olabilirdi.” Jongdae eve gediklerinde söyledi ve ayakkabılarını çıkararak koltuğa gidip uzandı.

“Orada parçalara ayrılıyormuşum gibi hissettim.” Han cevapladı ve burnunu hoşnutsuzca kıvırdı.

“Olay da buydu zaten.” Jongdae sırtüstü uzanarak diğer koltuğa yayılan Han'a baktı.

“Gözleriyle insanları nasıl yargılayacağını iyi biliyor ve tenimi karıncalandırdı. Hiç bu kadar korkunç biri gibi hissetmemiştim.”

Jongdae homurdandı. “Eminim bunu sana söyleyen ilk kişi değildir.”

“Hayır ama bunu doğrulayan ilk _profesyonel_ kişi.”

Jongdae sırıttı ve ellerini başının altına koydu. “Ondan hoşlandım.”

“Evlilik danışmanınım evliliğimize yardım edeceğini sanıyordum.” Han gerindi. “Şimdi eskisinden daha çok senden haz etmiyorum.”

Jongdae gülerek yastığını kabarttı. “Bir adamın ayağını yerden iyi kesmeyi iyi biliyorsun. Bunun için de öğle yemeğini _sen_ yapıyorsun.”

“Ama ben yemek yapamam.” Han karşı çıktı.

Jongdae kocasına hoşnutsuzca bakarak oturdu. “Neyde iyisin?”

Han'ın göğsü özgüvenle kabardı ve tavus kuşu gibi görünüyordu. “Yatakta iyi olduğumu duydum.”

“Penisin üzerinde açlıktan ölmeye hiç niyetli değilim. Sana öğretmeme ne dersin? Basit bir şeyle başlarız.”

Basit bir şey makarnaydı ve Jongdae birisini ocağın önünde bu kadar şaşkın halde ilk kez görüyordu. Han önündeki düğmelere bakıyordu ve dayanamayıp onu kurtarana kadar Jongdae’ye tereddütle kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Düşündüğünden çok daha zor olacaktı.

“Evcil yeteneklerini görmezden geldiklerinde ailen seni başarısızlığa saplamış.” Han'ın kaynayan suya yeterli miktarda makarna koymaya çabalamasını izlerken söyledi.

“Eşimin tüm evcil işleri yapması gerekiyordu.” Han tencereye bakarak mırıldandı.

“Neyse ki eşin sana öğretmeyi umursamayacak pratik bir adam, böylece tek başına yapmak zorunda değil.”

Han çaresizce Jongdae’ye baktı ve Jongdae gülerek uzaklaştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kyungsoo öğle yemeğinden sonra geldi –muhtemelen Jongdae aramasını görmezden geldiği içindi—ve Jongdae kapıyı açar açmaz içeri girdi. “Bana cevap vermedin.” Jongdae’ye sertçe bakarak sızlandı.

“İlk _evlilik danışmanlığı_ seansımla meşguldüm.” Jongdae, Kyungsoo’ya kibarca hatırlattı.

“Ah, nasıl gitti?”

Çift koltuğa oturdu ve Han içeri girdi; ziyaretçilerini görünce şaşırıp kaldı. “Selam.” Han gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Hiç bana sırıtma. Senden hoşlanmıyorum.” Kyungsoo homurdandı ve dikkatini şaşıp kalan Han'dan gülmemeye çalışan Jongdae’ye çevirdi. Han tekmelenmiş yavru köpek gibi görünüyordu ve kuyruğunu bacakları arasına sıkıştırarak odadan çıktı.

“Olumluydu…” Jongdae yavaşça cevapladı. “Han'ın pislik olduğunu her zaman düşünürdüm ve odadaki tanıkla bunu kanıtladı.”

“Sen de sütten çıkmış ak kaşık değilsin.” Kyungsoo karşılık verdi.

Jongdae iç çekti. “Biliyorum. Herkes bunun Han'la iyi geçinmemizi sağlayacağını düşünüyor ama ben bilemiyorum. Önümüzde çok uzun bir yol var. Ee senden ne haber? Bu kadar önemli olan neydi?”

Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin yanına sokuldu. “Terk edildim.”

Jongdae kollarını Kyungsoo’ya doladı ve arkadaşının sessizce oturmasına izin verdi çünkü Kyungsoo bu şekilde başa çıkıyordu. Hiç konuşmak istemezdi; tek ihtiyacı olan yoldaşlıktı ve Jongdae sayısız kez Kyungsoo’nun yoldaşı olmuştu. Kyungsoo bacaklarını Jongdae’nin kucağına atarak parmaklarıyla oynarken Jongdae kolunu sıvazlıyordu. Han bir kez gelip başını uzatmış ve ikisini izlemişti. Han konuşmak için ağzını açtığında Jongdae başını iki yana sallayarak onu uyardı. Daha sonra kaş çatarak merdivenlerde gözden kayboldu.

Kyungsoo gittikten ve güneş battıktan sonra Jongdae kollarına masaj yapıp, boynunu kütleterek yatak odasına gitti. Han'ın uyuyor olmasını ya da ekrandan bir şeyler izlemesini bekliyordu; ekran konusunda yanılmamıştı –21. Yüzyılın müzik modası hakkında bir belgesel açıktı ancak Han onu izlemiyordu. Pencereden Kyungsoo’nun uzaklaşan siluetini izliyordu.

“İkiniz çok yakın görünüyorsunuz.” Han kaşlarını çatmış halde Jongdae’ye dönerek konuştu.

Jongdae umarsızca omuz silkti. “O benim arkadaşım.”

“Siz hiç……?”

Jongdae şaşkınca kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Han'ın sert ifadesini, gözlerindeki öfkeyi inceledi. “ _Kıskandın_ mı?”

“Bu çok saçma.” Han öfkeliydi, ellerini kalçalarına koydu. “Senden hoşlanmıyorum bile ama benim olman gerekiyor ve seni az önce öyle görmek—“ Han alçak sesle homurdandı ve Jongdae cevaplamak istemediği içindeki sorularla yutkundu.

“Korkunç mu hissettirdi?” Jongdae her hareketini izleyen Han'a doğru yavaşça yaklaşıyordu. “ _Sen_ olmayan birisiyle olmamı, ona dokunduğumu ve onu önemsediğimi düşünmek içini mi kemiriyor?”

Han'ın yüzünden tehlikeli bir ifade parlayarak geçti ve bir anda yatağa mıhlandığında Jongdae’nin ciğerlerindeki hava sıkıştı. Doğrulmaya çalıştı ancak Han üzerine tırmanarak baldırlarına oturdu ve Jongdae’yi bileklerinden yatağa çiviledi.

“Hoşlansan da hoşlanmasan da, sen _benimsin_. Ben de _seninim_. Sadece birbirimize sahibiz.”

“Sanırım Kyungsoo’yla nasıl sevişirdik bilmek _istemezsin_.” Jongdae misilleme yaptı ve Han'ın tutuşu sertleşince neredeyse inleyecekti.

Han'la daha önce hiç öpüşmedikleri Jongdae’nin aklına gelmemişti. Birbirlerinin yüzüne bakıp seks yapmışlardı ve Jongdae, Han'ın başkasını öptüğünü görmüştü ama _onlar_ hiç öpüşmemişti. Han'ın başını eğip dudaklarını sahiplik ve pişmanlık tadı veren yakıcı öpücükle birleştirmesi hiç aklına gelmemişti.

Ve Jongdae karşılık verdi. Dişlerini Han'ın alt dudağına geçirerek hırıltılı inlemesini dinledi ve sırıttı; bileklerindeki acı ertesi gün iz bırakacak kadar büyümeye başladığından nefesini tuttu.

“Aslında bu çok hoşuna gidiyor, seni sadist sapık.” Han, Jongdae’nin kulağına doğru güldü ancak Jongdae kalçalarını sürtünce Han'ın penisinin çoktan sertleşmiş, kendisine baskı uyguladığını hissetti. Han inledi ve Jongdae’nin dudaklarını çalmasına izin verdi; onu susturmak için dilini dudaklarında gezdirdi.

Jongdae ateşli, güçlü bir genç adamdı ve seks yapmak istemesi pek uğraş gerektirmezdi ancak bu daha önce hissettiklerinden daha güçlüydü. Han'a kendisini itişlerinde umutsuz bir şeyler vardı ve onun hepsini, daha fazlasını hissetmek istiyordu. Hissettiği özgüvenden kaynaklanıyor olmalıydı bu.

Çığlık atmaktan sesi çatallaşana, _‘tek yapabildiğin bu mu?’_ diye sataşarak tırnaklarıyla Han'ın sırtını çizip daha sert, daha hızlı, daha vahşi olması için yalvarana kadar Han'ın Jongdae’yi becermesinden ve hissettiği tuhaf sahiplik duygusundan dolayı menisini içinde tutmak için Jongdae’nin kıçına tıkaç sokmasından sonra bile Jongdae tatmin olmamış gibi hissediyordu. Tıkaç rahatsız ettiği için kıpırdanarak yatakta uzanıyor ve Han yanında uyurken tavanı izliyordu.

Jongdae’nin her bir parçası ağrıyordu—bilekleri ve kolları, baldırları ve kasığı, kalçaları ve karnı, özellikle de kıçı. Deliği tıkacın etrafında zonkluyordu; çıkarıp atabilirdi ama çıkarmıyordu. Ceza gibi –Jongdae’nin hak ettiği ceza gibi—hissettiriyordu ve içinde bir şeyler ölürken sessizce acıyı kabulleniyordu.

Han sabahın erken saatlerinde Jongdae’yi uyandırdı –Jongdae uykuya dalalı henüz birkaç saat olmuştu—ve tıkacını penisiyle yer değiştirdi. Jongdae’yi yüzü yastıklara gömülü, baldırları acı verecek şekilde ayrık halde ve Jongdae çarşafları beyaza boyayana kadar becerdi. Han içindeki meniye daha fazlasını da ekledi.

Han bir şey demeden duşa girmek için yataktan çıktı ve Jongdae gözlerini yakan yaşlarla yatağa gömüldü. İçindeki ağır, soğuk duygu gittikçe göğsüne yayılıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Daha sonra Jongdae çay içmek için yüzünü buruşturarak mutfağa girdiğinde Han avucunu nazikçe beline koyarak masaj yapınca bu Jongdae’nin omurgasına bir titreşim yollamıştı. Mühürlenmiş, işaretlenmiş gibi hissetmişti ve Han gözleriyle her hareketini izlerken kettle’a su koymak için uzaklaşmıştı. Ancak Han ona bir daha dokunmamıştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Beni gerçekten önemsediğini düşünseydim gururum okşanırdı.” Jongdae başını duşun duvarına yaslayarak sızlandı. Su ılıktı, oda buharla doluydu ve Han, Jongdae’yi yerden kaldırmış, bacakları beline dolanmış halde hızlıca beceriyordu. Han'ın her vuruşuyla penisi derinlerine giderken Jongdae tavana yakın demirden tutunmuş denge sağlamaya çalışıyordu.

Han'ın tırnakları baldırlarına saplanınca aralarındaki Jongdae’nin penisi daha çok sertleşti; akan sıvı tenlerinde çizgi oluşturmuştu. Jongdae’nin kalçaları sızlıyordu ve buharlı havada nefes almak zorlaşıyordu. Başı dönüyordu ve Han'ın penisinin sürtünmesi onu yerine çiviliyordu. Artan zevke odaklanmıştı.

Han'ın önceki geceden kalan kalıntıları temizlemesi gerekiyordu ancak Han peşinden gelip parmakları saçlarına sokarak Jongdae’yi öpmüştü ve bunun kendisini sertleştirmediğini söylese Jongdae yalan söylemiş olurdu. Han'a fiziksel olarak karşılık verdiği tek yol agresif, baskın olduğu zamandı. Endişe vericiydi.

Han inleyerek ve dişlerini Jongdae’nin sol omzuna geçirerek boşaldı. Han içini doldururken sızı hızla, aniden gelip geçti. Hala yeterli değildi ve Jongdae onu bırakamıyordu yoksa düşecekti. Dinlemesini umarak Han'ın adını tıslayarak söyledi ve ona tutundu.

Öpüşürken Jongdae, Han'ın dilini emiyordu; Han, Jongdae’nin ağırlığını ayarlayarak aralarına uzandı ve onu çekmeye başladı. Neredeyse çok sertti, zirveye ulaşırken Jongdae’nin ayak parmakları kıvrıldı ve Han'ın dilini ısırdı. Tembelce gülümseyerek Han'ın acı dolu inlemesini yuttu.

Han, Jongdae’yi dikkatle yere indirdi ve daha sonra Jongdae duvara yaslanıp toparlanırken durulanmak için arkasını döndü. “Sormamam gerektiğini biliyorum ama yine de soracağım.” Jongdae konuşmaya başladı. Han onu dinlediğini belli etmedi ama Jongdae devam etmesi gerektiğini düşündü. “Bir dahakine _seni_ ben becerebilir miyim?”

Han donup kalmıştı ve iki başlıymış gibi Jongdae’ye bakıyordu. “Hayır.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü hayır dedim.”

“Bu yeterli bir cevap değil ki.” Han duştan çıkmaya çalışınca Jongdae kolunu uzatarak onu durdurdu. “Neden?” sorusunu yineledi.

Han kolunun altından geçerek kurutucuya gitti, düğmelere basarken çenesi kasılmış haldeydi. Jongdae’nin sorusunu tamamen görmezden geliyordu ve Jongdae duşuna geri dönerken gülümsüyordu. Çok olduğundan değildi. Han'ın bebek taşıyacak tipte biri olmadığını görmek şaşırtıcı değildi o yüzden kendisi yapmalıydı. Lanet kişiliğiyle beraber ona hoşça uyuyordu.

Jongdae yeni bir tartışma yaratmamak istediği için konuyu şimdilik burada bırakmaya karar verdi. Kendi kelimelerinin çarpıp kendisine geldiğini hissettiren metal bir duvara karşı durduğunu fark etmek gücünü düşürüyordu.

Belki de böyle olması gerekiyordu. Belki de Jongdae’nin hayatı bu şekilde gitmeliydi. Etrafındaki herkesin olduğu gibi toplumdaki yerini hiç bulamayacaktı. Ailesi ve Junmyeon politikanın içindeydi, Yifan’ın hükümet programlarına yardım eden hidroponisi vardı ve Kyungsoo muhtemelen onu tıpta bir kariyere götürecek tıp tarihine karşı tuhaf ilgisi vardı. Jongdae’nin hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Jongdae birkaç şeye ilgiliydi ancak hiçbir şey ona hitap etmiyordu, hiçbir şeyi hayatının sonuna kadar sürdürmek istediğini sanmıyordu.

Belki de etrafındaki herkes hayatlarını yaşarken hamile olması, evde kalıp çocuklarını yetiştirmesi gereken oydu. Kötü bir kader değildi. Hükümet evde aileleriyle kalanlara bedelini ödüyordu ve daha fazla çocuk yapmaları için onları cesaretlendiriyordu.

Belki de beyinsiz bir bebek fabrikası olursa Jongdae önemli olacaktı.

İç çekti ve projesine ilgisini kaybederek terminalini yana ittirdi. Üçüncü yıl olmasına rağmen ilgisini çeken bir şey yokken okulun ne anlamı vardı? Zaman kaybıydı sadece.

Han mutfakta izlediği programı kapatarak oturma odasına gitti ve koltuğa oturarak oturma odasındakini açtı. Jongdae orada değilmiş gibiydi. Jongdae ayaklarını kaldırarak Han'ın tişörtünün içine soktu. Han dikkatini ekrandaki filmden ayırmadan ona vurdu. Romantik filmlere karşı hiç ilgi duymamıştı ve Han'ın birini izlemesi çok şaşırtıcıydı.

Jongdae onu öylece bırakmaya karar verdi. Belki film Han'ın içine işleyip onu daha iyi, daha ilgili koca olmaya iterdi.

 


	4. Part 4

“Solgun görünüyorsun. İyi hissediyor musun?”

Jongdae alnına koymaya çalışırken appasının elini ittirdi ve kenara çekilerek arkasındaki yüzünde özür dileyen ifadesi olan Junmyeon’la içeri girmesine izin verdi. Yanından geçerken dudaklarını oynatarak _‘özür dilerim’_ konuştu ve Jongdae sorun olmadığını belirtircesine başını salladı.

“Yeterli miktarda yemek yiyor musun? Zayıflamış gibisin.” Appası gözlerini kısarak yaklaştı. Yüzünde beklenti dolu bir ifade vardı ve Jongdae _aniden_ kötü hissetti. “Belki de sabah bulantıları vardır? Yeterince yiyemiyorsan bende zencefil ürünleri var. Yeterli beslenme kilit noktadır.”

“Hamile değilim appa.” Jongdae homurdandı. “Ve hasta da değilim—zayıflamadım da. Beni bu, benimle ilişki kurmaya hiç hevesi olmayan narsist göt deliğiyle evlendirdiğiniz günden farkım yok.”

“Jongdae!” appası bağırarak omzunun üzerinden baktı.

Jongdae gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak döndü. “Oh, merhaba Han.” Junmyeon elini salladı ve kahkahasını bastırmak için odadan çıkmak zorunda kaldı.

“Evlilik danışmanlığına gidilmediğini görüyorum.” Appası kollarını kavuşturarak konuştu.

“ _Bir_ seansımız oldu.” Jongdae açıkladı. “Kıçımızdan bir iğne vurup her şeyin güzelleşeceği anlamına gelmiyor.”

“Jongdae çok iyi bilir.” Han şeker gibi bir gülümsemeyle ekledi. “Ne de olsa kıçından çok iğne yiyor.”

Jongdae mutfaktan gelen Junmyeon’un kahkahalarını duyabiliyordu ve appasının yüzündeki dehşete düşmüş ifadeyi görünce ona katılmamak için kendini zorluyordu.

“İkiniz de beni ciddiye almıyorsunuz. Sizden beklenen şeyler ve üzerinizde toplumun sorumluluğu var. Bu bir şaka değil.”

“Hayır, öyle değil.” Jongdae appasının uzatacağını bildiğinden araya girdi. “Birbirlerine karşı hiç ilgileri olmayan iki kişiyi alıp istekleri dışında onları beraber olmaya zorladığınız bir oyun bu. Ve şimdi de size bunun bizim istediğimiz şey olmadığını söylememize rağmen istediğiniz sonuçlar gerçekleşmedi diye üzülüyorsunuz.”

Jongdae’nin appası tokat yemiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Yorgunum.” Jongdae iç çekti. “Yolu biliyorsunuz. İstersen kalıp sözlerinin Han'ın üzerinde bir etkisi olur mu bakabilirsin ama olmayacağını söyleyebilirim.”

Jongdae merdivenlere doğru uzaklaşırken Junmyeon’un sakinleştirici sesiyle appasıyla konuştuğunu ve onu dışarı sürüklediğini duyabiliyordu. Pofuduk yorganın altına sokulup hiç çıkmamak istiyordu; kıyafetlerini yere saçarak yatağa gömüldü.

Han birkaç dakika sonra gelip boğazını temizleyerek kendini belli etti. “Gerçekten yorgun musun yoksa kaçıyor musun?”

Jongdae yana dönerek Han'ın yüzündeki sempatik ifadeyle kendisine baktığını gördü. “Hiçbir yere varmayacak olan yorucu konuşmadan kaçıyordum.” Diye cevapladı.

“Evet,” Han iç çekti ve yaklaşarak yatağın kenarına oturdu. Jongdae ona yer vermek için geriledi. “Birkaç kez ailemle aynı konuşmayı yaşadım ve her şey sonuçsuz.”

“Biz sadece amaçlar için araçlarız.” Jongdae yumuşak bir şekilde söyledi. Kelimeleri söylerken göğsünün sıkışmasından nefret etmişti.

Han bacağını dürterek Jongdae’ye ukalaca gülümsedi. “Ama çocuğumuz muhteşem olacak. Senin kemik yapın ve benim genlerimle? Genetik lotoyu tutturacağız.”

Jongdae gülerek bacağını şakayla Han'a savurdu. “Yanlış değilsin. Güzel bir bebek yapacağız.”

Han'ın gözleri karardı ve Han üzerine doğru eğilirken alt dudağını dişleyerek onda kayboldu Jongdae. “Eee o zaman, haydi bebek yapalım.” Jongdae’nin boynuna doğru mırıldanarak nefesini kesti.

“Yaptığımız zaten bu değil miydi?” Jongdae tavana bakarak söyledi. Han dilini kulağında gezdirip kulak memesini dişlerken bedeni yanmaya başlamıştı.

“Yeterli değil.” Han tenine doğru fısıldadı. Jongdae, Han'a ulaşmak için örtüyü tekmeledi ve Han onu öperken parmakları tişörtünü sıkıca kavradı. Daha az sert ama güçlüydü ve her zamanki gibi umutsuzlukla doluydu. Jongdae ellerine fırsat geçse Han'la böyle umutsuz, tutkulu ve güçlü kalabileceklerini düşünüyordu. Birbirlerine alışırlarsa, bu fiziksel yakınlıkla daha derin bağ kurarlarsa ikisinin de gitmek zorunda olmadığını düşünmek istiyordu.

Han güçlüydü ama aynı zamanda Jongdae’ye yatakta istediği her şeyi veriyordu; Jongdae başını geriye atmış, içine girip çıkan Han'ın penisinin her santimini hissederek çarşafa asılırken onu yavaşça beceriyordu. Neredeyse tenindeki mutsuzluğu söküp atacaktı ama yeterli değildi.

Han, Jongdae’nin kalçasını yataktan kaldırarak daha derin ve sertçe girmeye başladı. Zevk bedeninde tırmanırken Jongdae ellerini duvara yaslamış kendini itiyordu. Hala Han'dan hoşlanmıyordu; Han hala ondan hoşlanmıyordu. Ancak bu haldeyken Jongdae iki farklı kişi yerine onlardan beklendiği için değil de istedikleri için beraber olan bir çiftmiş gibi davranabilirdi.

Boşalırken titredi Jongdae. Bacakları Han'ın beline dolanmış halde eliyle kendisini çekiyordu. Han düzensiz bir ritimle içinde gidip geliyordu.

“Benim için yeniden sertleşebilir misin?” Han çatlak sesiyle sordu. Jongdae etrafında kasılarak başını yastıkla hızla iki yana salladı.

“Hayır,” diye inledi. Han'ın penisi hala içinde sıcak ve kalın olduğu için inildiyordu.

Han eğildi, nefesini Jongdae’nin yüzünü yalarken dudakları kulağına değdi. “Bence yapabilirsin.” Dedi. Jongdae’nin uysal bedenini yavaşça beceriyordu. Kalçaları rotasını değiştirince Jongdae nefesini tuttu; kollarını destek için Han'ın omuzlarına doladı. Hassasiyetinin gücüyle gözleri sıkıca kapandı ve içine keskin bir nefes çekti. Jongdae’nin bacakları Han'ın belinde sıkılaşarak onu daha derine çekmeye çalışıyordu.

Han derin, gırtlaktan gelen bir inleme koyuverdi ve hızını artırırken Jongdae’nin boynunu dişledi. Acımasızca, hızlıca ve incelikle penisini Jongdae’nin derinliklerine yolluyordu. Jongdae’nin bacakları titriyordu ve ter alnından çarşafa akarken yumuşamış penisi canlanıyordu.

“Siktir, harika hissettiriyorsun.” Han inledi ve Jongdae tırnaklarını sırtından kalçasına sürüklerken bir inilti koyuverdi.

Jongdae’nin ona daha derinlerinde ihtiyacı vardı. Han sonunda hızını artırdığında tenin tene çarpma sesi yüksekti ve sıcaklık artıyordu. Her şey acıtıyordu ancak Han'ın penisinin onu genişlettiği yerden damarlarına yayılıp zevk veren bir acıydı bu. İlk dalga bitmeden ikincisi başlıyordu. Doruğa ulaşıyordu; topları sıkılaşmıştı ve penisi zonkluyor, karnına doğru sızdırıyordu.

Jongdae’nin saçı terden sırılsıklamdı ve Han saçlarından asılarak başını geriye doğru itti. “Siktir.” Boynu acı verircesine gerilince Jongdae tısladı. Han dişlerini çene hattında gezdirerek ısırıyor, alay ediyor, emiyor ve yalıyordu.

Her şey yakıyordu ve görüşü bulanıklaşmaya başlamıştı. Tüm bedeni sertleşirken nefesi kesiliyordu. Zevk onu tamamen içine çekip geride bir şey bırakmazken sesini bulmayı başarmış ve çığlık atmıştı. Han kalçaları seğirirken onu beceriyordu; boşalırken, penisi her şeyi içine bırakırken üzerine yığıldı.

Yapışkan dağınıklığın içinde öylece yatıyorlardı; Jongdae nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken ve görüşünün geri gelmesini beklerken tavana bakıyordu. Han hareket etmeye çalıştı ancak inleyerek yığıldı ve yüzünü yana çevirdi. “Bacağıma kramp girdi.” Hafifçe gülerek söyledi.

“Diyetine daha çok protein eklemelisin.” Jongdae bacağına daha çok kan gitsin diye kıpırdandı. “Belki de beni yalayarak temizlemelisin.” Han başını kaldırarak Jongdae’ye iğrenmiş bir şekilde baktı ve Jongdae omuz silkti. “Sadece bir öneriydi.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin Minseok’un ofisindeki son seferinde odadan çıkamayacağı ve Han'ın durumu konusunda sürekli sızlanmaları durmayacağı konusunda çok endişeliydi. Şimdi ise biraz daha rahattı—pekâlâ, kalçası için aynısı geçerli değildi—ve etrafına bakındı. Çoğu profesyonel ofislere göre rahatlatıcı bir yerdi. Duvarlar huzur veren resimlerle doluydu—kayaların üzerinden akan bir dere, ağaçların arasından süzülen rüzgâr, gökyüzünü kaplayan mavi bulutlar. Ve bunlara ek olarak kişisel fotoğraflar. Jongdae birkaç tanesinde Minseok’u görünce ailesi olduğunu varsaydı.

Gözleri kocası olabilecek adama takılmıştı; karnı şişti ve yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme vardı. Başka bir resimde Minseok bacaklarına yapışan bir minikle elini kendi şiş karnına yaslamıştı. Mutlu ve âşık görünüyorlardı. Jongdae’nin içinde bir şeyler kasıldı.

“Kaldığımız yerden devam edelim mi?”

“Yok,” Jongdae, Han ağzını açamadan hemen araya girdi. “Han'ın sızlanmalarına daha fazla dayanabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

Han sertçe Jongdae’ye baktı ama bir şey demeyerek devam etmesini işaret etti. Minseok başını sallayarak onu cesaretlendirdi ve Jongdae bacak bacak üstüne atarak koltuğa yayıldı. “Beni rahatsız eden bir konuyu açmak ve bize yardım edip edemeyeceğinizi görmek istiyorum.” Dedi.

Han artık pek rahat görünmüyordu.

“Tüm Sehun olayından sonra, ailemiz onlara bir çocuk verirsek evliliğimize karışmayacaklarını kabul ettiler. Seksi reddedecek birisi değilim ama neden ben _her şeyi alan_ tek kişiyim. Han'a değişip değişemeyeceğimizi sorduğumda hiç düşünmeden hayır dedi.”

“Han,” Minseok başladı. “Neden değişmeyeceğini Jongdae’ye söylemek ister misin? Bu ikinizden birisinin hamile kalma olasılığını artırabilir ve böylece dışarıdan gelen baskılar azalabilir.”

Han ellerini kucağında kavuşturdu. “Hayır, onunla bu konuyu konuşmak istemiyorum.”

Minseok’un gözleri Jongdae’de dolandıktan sonra Han'a döndü. “O dışarıdayken benimle konuşmak ister misin?”

Bu Han'ı şaşırtmıştı ve doğruldu.

“Bu senin için uygun olur mu?” Minseok, Jongdae’ye sordu ve rahatsız olsa da Jongdae başını salladı. Merakını gidermektense sorunu çözmeyi tercih ederdi. Han'ı bildiği için muhtemelen komik bir nedeni vardı.

Jongdae bekleme odasına geçti—resepsiyonist odanın kilidini açtıktan sonra bir saat orada oturdu. Eğlenceli değildi ve neredeyse uyuyakalacaktı. Sesleri duyunca sandalyesinde sıçrayageldi. Han ve Minseok’un köşeyi döndüklerini gördü ve Minseok sıcak gülümsemesiyle el sallayarak onları yolcu etti.

“Nasıl gitti?” Jongdae konuşma başlatmak için sordu.

“Bundan bahsetmek istemiyorum.”

İşte bu kadardı. Jongdae köşesine geri çekildi ve Han'ın –çoğalmaya başlayan—diğer sorunlarıyla bu sorunu bir kutuya kapatıp rafa kaldırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae, Han'ı ve her şeyi arkasında bırakıp Kyungsoo’yla kaçarak dışarı çıkalı baya bir süre geçmişti. Merkezdeki tiyatroda bir gösteri vardı ve ikisi kalabalığın arasından içeri süzüldü. Kimlik bilekliklerini okuttuktan sonra içeri girmelerine izin verdiler—biletleri o gün erkenden almışlardı.

Kyungsoo neşeyle Jongdae’yi en sevdiği köşeye sürükledi. Tiyatro büyük bir daireydi ve ortası açık alandı. Jongdae genelde ekrandakilerin karşısına gelecek yerde oturmayı seviyordu ancak Kyungsoo merkezden uzak olmayı seviyordu. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun yeri seçmesine izin verdi ve yanına oturdu. Jongdae’nin istediği yere yakındı o yüzden halinden memnundu.

Tiyatro hızla doldu ve ışıklar karardı. Kyungsoo düşünmeden uzanıp Jongdae’nin elini tuttu. Jongdae elini sıktırarak bacağına koydu ve merkez dolarken keyiflendi.

Okuldayken filmlerin genelde iki boyutlu, haberler ve standart programlar gibi düz ekranda oynatıldıklarını öğrenmişlerdi ve Jongdae kendisini hiçbir şey göremeyeceği yerde hayal edemiyordu. Bu günlerde filmler her sahnenin her açısını gösteren çok boyutlu ekranlarda gösteriliyordu. Yeniden izlenebilme ihtimali insanları birkaç kez izlemeye sevk ediyordu. Ön taraftan izlediklerinde film seyirciye ana konusunu gösteriyordu ama yan taraflardan ikinci ve üçüncü, arka taraftan dördüncü kez izlediklerinde ışığa dâhil olan her şeyi görebiliyorlardı. Jongdae kendisini bunun içinde kaybedebilirdi.

Bu daha önce görmediği bir filmdi o yüzden geriye yaslanarak kendininkinden daha iyi ve kurgusal hayatların onu içine çekmesine izin verdi.

Sonrasından çok daha iyi hissediyordu ve Kyungsoo onu yemeğe çıkarmıştı. Yoğurtlu çileklerle kahkahalar atıp, boş yollarda dans etmişlerdi. Jongdae ertesi gün öğle yemeği için Kyungsoo’ya söz verdikten sonra eve döndüğünde Han evde yoktu.

Jongdae umursamadı. Uzun zamandan beri ilk kez normalmiş, kendiymiş gibi hissediyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin bileklerinde iki metal şerit vardı; teninde sıcak hissettiriyorlardı ve aktif olduklarını belirten vızıltı sesleri çıkarıyorlardı. Jongdae yatakta doğruldu, saçları düzeltmeye çalışmasına rağmen dağınıktı. Terden sırılsıklam halde yanan alına ve akan burna uyanmıştı. Boğazı karıncalanıyordu ve neredeyse altına işetecek kadar güçlüce hapşırdığında öksürükle sonlanıyordu.

Ona acıyarak Han boğazını yumuşatsın diye ballı çay yapmıştı ve hatta dersine girebilmesi için gönüllü bir şekilde holobantları bulmuştu. Bantlarına bağlanmak için terminalini kullandı ve okul ağına başlandıktan sonra derse zamanında katılmak için kendisini ayarladı. Dersi terminalinden dinlemek zorundaydı ancak tüm yüzünü kaplıyormuş gibi hissettiren bir rahatsızlıktı sadece.

Hiç olmazsa Jongdae son dört gündür kendisine dokunmadığı için Han'ın soğuk algınlığına yakalanacağı konusunda endişelenmek zorunda değildi. Minseok’la olan randevularından beri içine kapanmış görünüyordu ve tartışma çıkarmamak için Jongdae sorularını kendine saklıyordu. Han sık sık evden çıkıyordu ama Jongdae uyumadan önce eve geliyordu. Hatta bir keresinde yemek yapmaya bile kalkışmıştı. (ikisi için de _kötü bir deneyimdi_ Jongdae, onun direktifleri olmadan Han'a su bile kaynatmama sözü verdirmişti. Han hevesle kabul etmişti.)

Kyungsoo terminalinden sürekli mesajlar gönderiyordu; iyileşmesi için dersten sonra Jongdae’ye gelmeden önce marketten alması gerekenleri listeliyordu. Kapalı olmasına rağmen Kyungsoo kendisine yakın olan herkesi kurtarıyor gibi görünüyordu. Oldukça düşünceli bir hasta bakıcıydı. Jongdae, Kyungsoo’nun listesine nane çayı da ekledi; burnunu açmakta hiç sıkıntı çıkarmazdı.

Terminal hoparlörleri Jongdae daha iyi duysun diye evin ses sistemine bağlıydı. Profesörün sesini başındaki kalın sis tabakasından daha iyi duyabilmek için birkaç tık artırdı. Terliyor ama aynı zamanda donuyordu; çok geçmeden üzerinden atacağını bildiği halde yorganı omuzlarına doladı. Bu çok saçmaydı.

Yıllardır erkeklerin çocuk taşıyabilmesi için yaptıkları çalışmaları ilerletmelerine rağmen hala _soğuk algınlığından_ hemen kurtulabilecek bir yol bulunamamıştı.

Derse bağlı olmasına rağmen Jongdae zar zor dinleyebiliyordu. Hologramı sessizdeydi böylece kimse ardından küfürler takip eden öksürüklerini ve tıksırıklarını dinlemek zorunda kalmıyordu. Çünkü boğazı yırtılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Birisi kendisine sarılmaya kalksa onu iteceğini –çünkü terliydi ve pis bir haldeydi— bilmesine rağmen birisinin yanında olup ona sarılmasını istiyordu. Ve yalnız kalmamak için Han'a eve gelmesini isteyen sert bir mesaj atıp atmamayı düşünüyordu.

Jongdae, Han'ın yoldaşlığını istediği için kötü hissetmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. En yakın arkadaşının ilgili dokunuşları altında bu düşünceleri çabucak kovabilmesi için Kyungsoo’nun hızla gelmesini umuyordu. Tamamen zavallı bir halde olduğu için, yeni bir öksürük nöbetine tutulurken, Chanyeol’un yanında olmasının ne kadar harika olacağını düşünüyordu Jongdae. Chanyeol üzerine titrer, Jongdae’nin ihtiyacı olan her şeyi yapardı. İstediği şeye sahip olamadığını bilmek göğsünü sıkıştırıyordu.

Chanyeol’u düşünmemeliydi. Şimdi daha çok canı yanıyordu.

Jongdae pantolonunu ve holobantlarını çıkarmış halde yatağa kıvrılmışken Kyungsoo geldi. Yorgan üzerinde değildi ve burnunun kendisiyle uzlaşmasını umarken Jongdae’nin sırtı kapıya dönüktü. Uzlaşmıyordu tabii ki.

Kyungsoo içeri girerken ıslık çaldı. Kyungsoo’nun bacaklarına baktığını fark edince irkildi Jongdae. “Burasının _sekssiz bölge_ olduğunu dediğini hatırlıyorum.” Jongdae’nin çok iyi bildiği sararmış kahverengi izlere bakarak yorum yaptı.

“Öyle.” Ağrıyan boğazıyla konuştu. “Kalçaları kalıcı izler bırakıyor.”

“Etkileyiciymiş.” Kyungsoo durakladı. “Ve acı verici.”

Jongdae omuz silkti ve sırtüstü uzandı. “Şu anki endişelerimin en sonuncu.”

“Duş almalısın.” Kyungsoo önerdi ve Jongdae doğrulurken yatağa yaklaştı. “Daha iyi hissedeceksin ve seni beklerken sana nane çayı hazırlayacağım.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Jongdae titrek bacaklarla ayağa kalktı.

Sıcak bir duştan sonra daha iyi hissediyordu; suyun ağrıyan uzuvlarını rahatlatmasına izin verdi. Çıktığında hala sersem gibiydi ve yumuşak, bol pamuklu pantolonunu giyerken duvara yaslanıyordu. Mutfaktan gelen nane kokusunu takip etti. Burnu hemen açılmaya başlamıştı. Kupayı eline aldı ve bir yudum almadan önce buharını içine çekti.

Cennet gibi –hissettiriyordu—tadıyordu. Kyungsoo ıslak saçlarını taradıktan sonra onu koltuğa götürünce Jongdae bir kez daha Kyungsoo’ya olan aşkını göstererek inledi. Üşürse diye bir battaniye konulmuştu ama hala sıcaklamış haldeydi ve Kyungsoo ateşinin düşebileceğini söylemişti.  Ancak Jongdae o kadar şanslı olduğunu sanmıyordu.

Çok uzun zamandır hasta olmuyordu –ufak tefek kış gripleri sayılmazdı—Kyungsoo çorba yapmak için onu tatlı dille kandırmaya çalışsa da arkadaşını bırakmayı reddederek başını omzuna yaslamış talepkar, yapışkan ve sızlanan çocuk haline dönmüştü. Jongdae kollarını Kyungsoo’nun beline dolamış, yüzünü karnına gömmüş bir şekilde ağzı açık halde uyuyakalmıştı.

Saatler sonra uyandığında örtüye sarınmış halde olduğunu ve Kyungsoo’nun gittiğini fark etti. Mutfaktan sesler geliyordu ve Jongdae ağırlaşan başını kaldırarak koltuğun koluna koyup bakındı. “Soo?” burnunu çekerek seslendi.

Cevap veren Kyungsoo değildi. Han saçını alnından geriye doğru başının tepesinde küçük bir atkuyruğuyla toplamış halde ortaya çıktı. Komik bir şekilde çok sevimli görünüyordu. Jongdae sırıttıktan sonra hapşırdı.

“Onu eve gönderdim.” Han yaklaşarak elini Jongdae’nin alnına yasladı.

“Niye?” Jongdae dudak büktü ve dokunuşuyla gözlerini kapattı. Han'ın eli soğuktu ve rahatlatıcı hissettiriyordu.

“Çünkü sana bakmak için ben varım artık.” Han koltuğun kenarına oturarak Jongdae’yi süzdü.

“Sanırım halüsinasyon görüyorum.” Dedi Jongdae. “Bana iyi davranıyorsun.”

Han şakacı bir şekilde burnuna fiske attı. “Alışma sakın. Şimdi doğrul. Çorba var.” Jongdae’nin gözleri kocaman oldu ve yüzünde korku belirmiş olmalıydı ki Han güldü. “Merak etme, Kyungsoo yaptı.”

Jongdae iyi beslendikten –ve daha az sümüklü hissettikten—sonra koltukta yanına uzanınca Han'a sataşma gücü bulamadı kendindi. Arka planda ekran açıktı. Han sıcacıktı ve kötü bir kucak değildi; Jongdae başını Han'ın göğsüne yaslayarak ekran yerine kalp atışlarını dinledi. Han kolunu etrafına sarmış Jongdae’nin omzunu okşuyordu. Buna kesinlikle alışabilirdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Diye mırıldandı. Daha rahat pozisyon almak için dizini Han'ın bacakları arasına soktu. Han şikâyet etmeden ona izin verdi.

“Şanslısın ki hasta olduğunda sevimli bir zavallı görüntün varmış.” Han sesindeki gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Aksi halde kendimi karantinaya alırdım.”

Jongdae homurdandı ve Han'ın sıcaklığına daha çok sokuldu. “Saçların böyleyken dediğin hiçbir şeyi ciddiye alamıyorum.” Han karşı çıkarcasına homurdanınca Jongdae sırıttı. “Çok sevimli.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin iyileşmesi günler sürmüştü ve Han şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona karşı çok sabırlı davranmıştı. Jongdae tepesinde topladığı saçların ne kadar sevimli olduğunu sayısız kez dile getirmesine rağmen Han birkaç huysuz homurtudan sonra onu kendi haline bırakmış ve susturmak için ağzına kaşığı sokmuştu. Çok tatlıydı, gerçek bir ilişki gibiydi ve Jongdae bunu özleyecekti.

Enerji dolu ve güne hazır bir halde merdivenlerden indiği ilk sabah Han buzdolabındaki ekrana bakıp kaş çatıyordu. Aileleri kendi aralarında yemeğe gelmeye karar vermişti ve Jongdae’nin tüyleri hemen kabarmıştı.

“Siktir,” bara çökerek söyledi.

Han ona özür dilercesine çay kupasını ve kahvaltısını uzattı. “Yemek pişirmesi için Junmyeon’u davet etmelisin.” Dedi Han.

“Kötü bir fikir değil.” Jongdae mırıldandı.

Aslında muhteşem bir fikirdi.

Jongdae kendisi ve sorumluluklarını yerine getirme konusunda dırdır edecek olan ailesi arasında bir tampona umutsuzca ihtiyacı olduğunu açıkladıktan sonra Junmyeon isteksizce kabul etti. Ve hasta olduğunda insan gibi davrandığı için Han'ın kafasını şişirmeyecekti.

Aynen beklendiği gibi aileleri Han ve Jongdae’yi seks hayatları ve hamile kalma çabalarıyla dolu bir sürü soruya boğdular. Junmyeon pek araya giremedi ve gecenin sonunda Jongdae’nin elinde baş ağrısı ve bir sürü artan yiyecek kaldı. Ailelerini geçirirken Han sessiz kaldı ve Junmyeon sempatiyle ikisinin omzunu da sıvazladı.

“ _Stresin_ gebe kalmayı engelleyebileceğinin farkında değiller mi?” arka plandaki bulaşık sesleri kesilirken başını ellerine yaslayarak iç çekti Jongdae.

“Sekste yer değiştirmenin ihtimalleri ikiye katladığını duydum.” Han'ın sesi duyuldu ve Jongdae şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırdı.

Han, Jongdae’nin penisini ısrarla kıçından uzak tuttuğu ve ondan sonraki haftayı sekssiz geçirdikleri için bu duymayı beklediği son şeydi. Başını merakla kocasına çevirdi ve devam etmesi için cesaretlendirdi.

Han acı çekiyormuş gibiydi ama yine de açıklama yaptı. “Bencildim ve aldığımız karara uymaktan korkuyordum. Kendime sürekli seni hamile bırakırsam kendim hamile kalmakla uğraşmam deyip duruyordum. Hayatım boyunca bundan hep korktum.” Han tezgâha yaslanarak iç çekti ve yere bakarak kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Bir erkek kardeşim vardı.” Dedi ve geçmiş zaman ki Jongdae’nin göğsünde sıkışmaya neden oldu. “Ben üç yaşındayken doğmuş. Ben onu pek hatırlamıyorum. Ama daha bir haftalıkken üretim sistemi aşı edilmesinden dolayı öldüğünü hatırlıyorum ve annem ondan sonra bir daha hamile kalamadı. Anlayabilecek kadar büyük değildim ama büyüdüğümde…” Han titredi. “Erkek kardeşimi alan başarısızlığın beni de öldüreceğinden hep korktum.”

“Minseok’la bunu mu konuştun?”

“Evet.” Han sonunda Jongdae’ye bakarak cevapladı. “Ve yardımcı oldu. Geçen hafta birkaç gece onu görmeye gittim.”

“Demek bu yüzden evde yoktun.” Jongdae sessizleşti.

“Test yaptırmak için doktoruma gitmeyi önerdi. Sonuçları bekliyordum.”

Jongdae’nin alnın şaşkınlıkla kırıştı. “Evlilik öncesi kontrol edilen bir şey değil miydi bu?”

“Evet, ama ben paranoya yaptım.”

“Peki şimdi?”

Han tezgâhtan çekilerek Jongdae’ye yaklaştı ve kolunu beline doladı. Bu yakınlıktan Han'ın gözlerindeki koyuluğu, gözbebeklerinin büyüklüğünü ve nefesinin normalden ağır olduğunu görebiliyordu. “O genişletici şu an içimde.” Han fısıldadı ve çenesinden kavrayarak Jongdae’nin yüzünü kaldırdı. “Ve hazırım.”

Öpüşürlerken Jongdae, Han'ın ağzına doğru inledi; dilini Jongdae’nin dişlerinde gezdirirken dokunuşu sıcak ve talepkardı. Karşılık vermemek çok zordu o yüzden Jongdae karşı çıkmadan Han'a yaslandı. Sert eller Jongdae’nin tişörtünü asılıyordu ve Han kalçalarını ona doğru iterken ellerden birisi kumaşın altına sokuldu. Arkasındaki bar Jongdae’nin etine batıyordu ama Han'ın penisini ona bastırışı inkâr edilemezdi. Jongdae saçlarından tutarak onu ileriye ittirdi.

Han tırnaklarını beline batırarak ona sürtündü ve nefes alacak kadar çekilerek Jongdae’nin dudaklarına karşı soludu. Jongdae bu avantajı Han'ın boynunu öpücüklerle doldurmak için kullandı ve onun ellerini çekerek tişörtünden kurtuldu. Ön sevişme yapmazlardı o yüzden Jongdae dudaklarını Han'ın göğüs ucuna kapattığında dilinin ani ıslak dokunuşuyla Han'dan çıkan yüksek inleme mutfaklarında yankılandı.

Jongdae pantolonu üzerinden Han'ın penisini avuçladı ve dişlerini göğüs ucuna sürterken uzunluğunu okşadı. Han'ın penisinin eline verdiği hisle tatminkâr bir şekilde sırıttı. Bundan çok zevk alacaktı.

Bu sefer cebinde lube olan ve şişeyi Jongdae’ye vererek pantolonundan kurtulduktan sonra bara tırmanan Han'dı. Jongdae sırtüstü uzanmadan önce Han'ın penisinin ve kalçasının bacaklarının arasındaki muhteşem görüntüsünü içti. Ellerini bacaklarının altına koyarak dizlerini kendine çekti. Han'ın içindeki genişleticiyi, kendini böyle apaçık oraya serdiğini ve ona _‘üzerime boşalmadan önce bir şeyler yap’_ diyen bakışını görmek Jongdae’ye komik, dikkat dağıtıcı bir şeyler yapıyordu.

Han'ın önüne gelip avucunu deliğinde gezdirirken penisinin zonkladığını hissediyordu Jongdae. Han gerilerek tısladı ve hayatta kalmak için ona ihtiyacı varmış gibi inledi. Çoktan ıslanmış ve parlıyordu; Jongdae genişleticinin ne zamandır içinde olduğunu merak etti. Han'ı çoktan kendi penisi için genişletmişti.

“Acele et.” Han tırnakları tenine batarken mırıldandı; penisi karnına doğru kıvrılmış orada sıvı biriktiriyordu. Han inleyerek hareket etmesini hatırlatana kadar Jongdae o sıvıyı yalamayı düşünüyordu.

Jongdae pantolonunu tamamen çıkarmadı, bileklerine yığılmıştı ve kendisini tamamen sertleştirmek için okşarken diğer eliyle Han'ın içinden genişleticiyi çıkarıyordu. Genişletici çıkınca Han'ın deliği hava boşluğuyla kasılmaya başladı ve Han davetkâr bir şekilde kalçasını salladı.

Onu lanetleyecek son sorgulayıcı bakışıyla beraber seslice ve agresifçe kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı penisini Han'ın deliğine sürttü ve girecek kadar kendini ittirdi. Han'ın deliği Jongdae’nin penisi etrafında sıcak ve dar hissettiriyordu; Han'ın kalçalarını avuçları ve daha rahat girebilmek için onu barın kenarına çekti. Han alçak, acı dolu inlemesiyle başını granite yasladı ve Han'ın verdiği hissin tadını çıkarmak için durakladı Jongdae.

Han'ın penisi Jongdae’nin içindeyken oldukça sessizdi ama _kendi kıçına_ bir şey girdiğinde inlemeleri ve istekleri durmak bilmiyordu.

Yeniden durakladığında Han penisindeki acıyı azaltacak bir şey yapmazsa toplarını kesmekle tehdit edince Jongdae içinden tamamen çıktı ve onu susturacak güçle sertçe yeniden içine girdi. Jongdae barda onu sertçe becerirken inlemeleri, küfürleri ve iniltileri hiç durmuyordu ancak en azından aşağılayıcı bir laf etmiyordu.

Han bacaklarını bırakarak Jongdae’nin beline sardı ve onu kendine çekerek daha derinine girmesini sağladı. Han doğrulurken Jongdae’nin kalçasındaki tutuşu sıkılaştı. Kızarmış yüzünden terler akıyordu ve dudakları ısırılmaktan kırmızı ve çatlaktı. Jongdae onu öptü ve Han'ın dudaklarını kolayca açmasına hayran oldu. Han bileklerini kilitleyerek Jongdae’nin kuyruk sokumuna bastırırken onun vuruşlarıyla hareket ediyordu.

Jongdae, Han'dan daha iyi birisi olduğu için –bir an avucunu ıslatmak için başına sürttükten sonra—Han'ın penisini çekmeye başladı. İnlemeleri daha umutsuz ve yüksek bir hale bürünürken Han parmaklarını Jongdae’nin saçlarına geçirdi ve boşaldığında tüm bedenini kilitledi. Jongdae şimdi etrafında kasılan kaslarla hareket ederken Jongdae’nin eklemlerinden akarak Han'ın karnında havuz oluşturuyordu.

Han'ın çıkardığı solukla karışık tiz sesler Jongdae’nin şevkini kaynatıyor, kendi zirvesine varmak için onu daha fazla becermesini istetiyordu. Han'ın onu zirveye sürüklemesine izin verdi ve istekli bedenini menileriyle doldurdu.

Han kollarını yanlarında sarkıtmış nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu.

“Muhtemelen daha önce sormalıydım ancak… Bu ilk seferin miydi?”

Han hafifçe güldü ve Jongdae’nin penisi içinde hareketlenince yüzünü buruşturdu. “Hayır, ama çok uzun zaman olmuştu.” Diye cevapladı. “Gerçekten upuzun bir zaman oldu.”

Han yıkanmak için—Jongdae işleri hızlandırmak için tıkacı takmasını hatırlattıktan sonra— merdivenleri topallayarak çıkarken Jongdae hem gururlu hem de ukala hissediyordu kendini. Han ona gidip kendisini becermesini söyledi; Jongdae kıyafetlerini topladıktan—penisini Han'ın tişörtüne sildikten— ve kalan yemekleri buzdolabına yerleştirdikten sonra yukarıya çıktığında Han'ın yatakta kıçındaki tıkaçla çırılçıplak uzandığını gördü. Jongdae küçük kalçasına şaplak attığında Han'dan misilleme gecikmedi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Dışarıdan bakıldığında her şey durgun görünebilirdi. Han ve Jongdae birisinin hakaretinden sonra olaylar agresif sekse dönüşmeksizin pek iyi geçinemiyorlardı. Bazen Han'ın sesini duymamak için başını yere yaslayarak onu arkadan dizlerinin üzerinde beceren Jongdae oluyordu. Bazen ise Jongdae kendisini her vuruşta sarsıldığı, bacaklarını Han'ı beline doladığı bir seksin içinde duvara rahatsızca yaslanmış halde buluyordu.

Böyle zamanlarda Jongdae’nin ağrıyan kalçasının sızısını sıcak bir banyonun dindirebildiği gibi ufak tefek keşifleri oluyordu. Ayrıca Han'ın pişmiş ya da çiğ soğandan nefret ettiğini, Jongdae’nin üç gününün aksine dört günde bir tıraş olduğunu öğrenmişti. Jongdae fit kalmak için Han'ın neredeyse her gün koşuya çıktığını ve haftada iki gün dans dersi aldığını da öğrenmişti. (Jongdae onun bir koşusuna katılmıştı ancak yarı yola varmadan hem nefesini hem ilgisini kaybetmişti. Han çok eğlenmişti. Jongdae hiç eğlenmemişti.)

Minseok yardımcı oluyordu. Onu her hafta ziyaret ediyorlardı. Günlük rutinlerini soruyor, iki farklı yol yerine aynı yolda yürümeleri için tavsiyelerde bulunuyordu. Minseok gerçekten çok çabaladığı için Jongdae suçlu hissediyordu. Üreme ihtiyacı ve şehvet dışında sık sık bedenlerinin birleşmesi dışında pek beraber olmuyorlardı.

Jongdae bir keresinde kampüste Han'la karşılaştığında yanında Sehun’u görünce midesi kasılmıştı. Han'ın Sehun’a sunduğu gülümseme asla Jongdae’ye sunulmamıştı. O ukala ve kendini beğenmiş sırıtmalarla, Han'ın dudaklarının şeytani kıvrılmalarıyla karşılanırken Sehun gerçek, içten ve sevgi dolu gülümsemeleri alıyordu. Kıskanmıyordu. Bu, Han'ı kendisine istediğini gösterirdi. Hayır, Jongdae’yi yakan kıskançlık değil pişmanlıktı.

Bunu kimseye söylemiyordu, Kyungsoo’dan bile saklıyordu çünkü kendisini iğrenç hissediyordu. Ya o ikisini daha iyi ve güzel bir gelecekten mahrum ediyorsa? Bu evliliği durdurmak için elinden geleni yaptığını içinden biliyordu ama her zaman içini kemiren ‘ya?’ soruları oluyordu.

Evlilik öncesi rutinlerinden birini içgüdüsel olarak evlilik sonrası programlarına çevirerek Jongdae’nin hayatı şekillendi. Bir yararını görmese bile hala derslere katılıyordu. Sabahın erken saatlerinde Han için kahvaltı yapıp evden çıkıyordu. Sabahın ilerleyen saatlerinde ona bırakılmış yemek ve temizlenmiş mutfak oluyordu. Çoğu geceleri yemek pişirmek, çamaşır yıkamak (Han kendininkileri yıkıyordu), okul ödevlerini yapmak ve haberleri izlemekle geçiyordu. Bazen Jongdae’ye yoldaş olmak için Kyungsoo da geliyordu ve Han odadayken ona sürekli ters ters bakıyordu.

Ailelerinin ısrarıyla iki haftada bir gerçekleşen akşam yemeklerinde bile azıcık heyecan vardı; kuralları bozmadıklarından ve kuralları yerine getirdiklerinden emin olana kadar devam edeceklerini ikisine de söylediler. O geceler Jongdae’yi sınıra dayandırıyordu. Jongdae ve Han evliliklerindeki cinsel birliktelikten hiç kaytarmıyorlardı ama yine de hamile kalamamaları onların suçu değildi. Jongdae’yi tedirgin, sinirleri gergin ve en ufak seste patlamaya hazır hale getiriyorlardı. O gecelerde kendisini yürüyemeyene, düşünemeyene, hatırlamayana kadar becermesi için Han'a yalvarıyordu.

Günler günleri, haftalar haftaları kovalıyordu ve Jongdae gittikçe zayıflıyordu; bir gün yataktan çıkmaya çalışıp çıkamamıştı. Havalar soğuyordu ve serin güz rüzgârları yüzlerini ısırıyordu. Jongdae, Han'ın boynuna vişneçürüğü atkısını sarmasını mahmur gözlerle izliyordu. Jongdae’ye iyi olup olmadığını sormak için durakladı.

“Sanırım doktora gitmeliyiz.” Titreyen sesiyle cevapladı ve gözleri Han'ın omzunun üstünden duvara odaklanmıştı. “Bir sorunumuz olup olmadığından emin olmak için sadece.”

Jongdae, Han'ın yüzünü göremiyordu ama başını sallayıp kabul etti. “Ayarlayacağım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“İkinizde de bir sorun yok.”

Han elini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde dizine yaslarken Jongdae kalbinin durulduğunu hissetti.  Doktorları, yanları grileşmeye başlayan ve mesafeli bir adam, elindeki terminale bakarak sayfaları çeviriyordu. “İkiniz de çok sağlıklısınız. Bazen hamile kalmak uzun sürebiliyor. Sabır en önemli anahtar kelimedir.”

“Sabır.” Jongdae hasta kıyafetlerini değiştirir değiştirmez kızarak söyledi. Yan yana binadan çıkıyorlardı. “Bunu ailelerimize anlatsın.”

Han omuz silkti. “Gitmeden önce sonuçları ailelerimize göndermesini istedim.” Han rahatça konuştu. “Umarım yakamızdan düşerler.”

Jongdae, Han'a şaşkınca baktı. “Seni öpebilirim.”

Han sırıtarak kaldırımda durup Jongdae’ye döndü. Yanağına işaret parmağıyla vurdu ve Jongdae ıslak, seslice bir öpücük kondurdu.

“İğrenç.” Han yüzünü silerek sızlanırken Jongdae kahkaha atıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae’nin iyi ruh hali Junmyeon’un sürpriz ziyaretine kadar sürdü. Oldukça sakin birkaç gün geçmişti. Genelde aileleri haftalık Han ve Jongdae’nin seks hayatı konuşmaları için tepelerine binerlerdi ama Han'ın doktor olayından sonra geri çekildiler. En azından iştahlarını azaltmıştı.

Gün ortasıydı ve kendileri gelemediği için araç olarak yollanmasaydı Junmyeon’un hareketlerini sorgulayabilirdi. Ancak mutfakta çay yapan Junmyeon ailelerinden ya da Jongdae beklentilerinden hiç bahsetmiyordu. Her zaman papatya ya da yeşil çayı tercih ettiği için Junmyeon’un zencefil yapması Jongdae’yi şaşırttı.

Junmyeon ayrıca çayı beklerken hoşbeş ediyor, Jongdae’ye dersleri ve ilgisini çeken bir şey var mı diye sorular soruyordu. Junmyeon asla hoşbeş etmezdi. Gerektiğinde konuşurdu ki şu anda ona baskı yapan bir şey olmalıydı.

Çaylarını alıp oturma odasına geçtiklerinde Junmyeon koltukta Jongdae’nin yanına oturdu.

“Numarayı bırakabilirsin.” Junmyeon’un gergin omuzlarına bakarak söyledi. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatıp yeniden açtı. “İlk yılımdan beri derslerimi sormuyordun çünkü bir şey olsaydı sana gelip anlatacağımı biliyorsun. Ee, neden buradasın? Gevezelik olmadığı belli.”

“Hayır, değil.” Junmyeon hızlıca cevapladı ve bacaklarını kendine çekerken Jongdae’nin dizine çarptı. “Anlatmadan önce sakinleşmeni tercih ediyorum.”

“Bu beni sakinleştirmiyor.”

Junmyeon bacağını sevgiyle okşadı. “ _Senin_ hakkında ve kötü bir haber değil. Yani çayını iç ve sesini kes. Ortamı mahvediyorsun.”

“Ortam mı vardı?” Jongdae kendi kendine homurdandı ama Junmyeon’un dediğini yaptı yine de. Ağabeyi ona yalan söylemezdi; Jongdae, Junmyeon’a herkesten çok inanıyordu.

Junmyeon’un yanakları kızardı; gözlerinin altında torbalar vardı ve birkaç kilo verdiğini fark etti ki Junmyeon kadar küçük bir adam için iyi bir şey değildi. Aniden Junmyeon’un sağlığı için endişeye kapıldı. Politikanın yaşlandırdığını duymuştu ve babasının yüzündeki kırışıklıkları ve kaşlarının daimi çatıklığını görmüştü. Junmyeon bunun için fazla iyiydi.

Junmyeon’un acelesi yok gibiydi. Çayları bittikten sonra bile kupaları yıkamak için mutfağa gitti ve döndüğünde yanına oturarak Jongdae’nin elini tuttu. “Küçükken sürekli peşimde dolandığını hatırlıyor musun? Appamız sana benim gölgem derdi.” Junmyeon özlem dolu gülümsemesiyle durakladı. “Adına cevap vermeyi reddederdin. Bizi Büyük Junmyeon ve Küçük Junmyeon olarak çağırmak zorunda kalırlardı yoksa sen sürekli somurturdun.”

Jongdae başını iki yana sallayarak Junmyeon’un parmaklarını sıktı. “Hatırlıyorum. Ayrıca beni itip bırakmamı söylediğini de hatırlıyorum.” Jongdae ellerini izleyen Junmyeon’u inceledi. “Bu ne içindi gerçekten?”

“Bunu başkasından duymanı istemedim ve bir şey olursa diye yanında olmak istedim…” Junmyeon iç çekti ve başını Jongdae’nin omzuna yasladı. Küçük kardeş olduğu için Jongdae’nin uzun olmaması gerektiği hakkında önceleri hep sızlanırdı ama bu anlar için mükemmel bir durumdu. “Küçük Junmyeon’um olacak.” Sessizce söyledi Junmyeon.

Jongdae’nin tüm bedeni kaskatı kesildi. “Sen mi?” konuşmayı başardı. “Yoksa Yifan mı?”

“Ben.” Junmyeon açıkladı ve ellerini sıktı. “Planlanmış bir şey değildi. Öylece… Oluverdi. Çok mutluyum.”

“Ben de.” Jongdae fısıldadı; içini kemiren tüm kırgınlık, bencillik dolu duyguları yuttu.

“Bana yalan söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Junmyeon konuştu. “Kolay olmadığını biliyorum.”

“Ama bu sensin.” Jongdae gülerek cevapladı. “Yifan’la mutlu olduğunu biliyorum ve benim şanssız olmam senin için mutlu olamayacağım anlamına gelmez.”

“Babam hiç mutlu değil.” Junmyeon yanına sokularak kabullendi. “Bana _‘daha iyi şeyler için fedakârlık’_ konuşmalarından birini yaptı çünkü kariyerim için çok gelecek vaat ediyormuşum.”

“Saçmalıklarını götüne sokmasını söyledin mi?”

Junmyeon gülünce Jongdae’nin kalbindeki yük biraz olsun kalktı. Tüm insanlar arasında Junmyeon bu mutluluğu çok hak ediyordu. İki kardeş Han birkaç saat sonra dönene kadar koltukta öylece oturup birbirlerini rahatlattılar.

“Yemeğe kalmayacak mısın?” Junmyeon ayakkabılarını giyerken Han sordu. Han'ın aslında demek istediği _‘neden bize yemek yapmıyorsun’_ du ve Jongdae ona sertçe baktı.

“Yifan yakında evde olur.” Junmyeon tüm yüzü parlayarak cevapladı. “İyi geceler.”

Kapı kapandı ve Jongdae bir elini duvara yaslayarak dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Göğsünü yırtıp boğazından yükselen hıçkırığa engel olamadı. Gözyaşları hızla akmaya başladı ancak Han hemen yanına gelerek onu kollarına aldı. Tüm şüphelerini dalga dalga akıtırken Jongdae tişörtüne sıkıca asılarak yüzünü Han'ın omzuna gömdü.

Jongdae kendisini toparlayıp geri çekilerek duvara yaslanana kadar Han bir şey sormadı. Gözleri ağrıyordu, burnu akıyordu ve ağırlaşmış, bitkin ve yararsız hissediyordu.

“Sorun ne?” Han ellerini Jongdae’nin kolunda gezdirerek sordu sonunda. Önemsiyor gibiydi.

Karnı rahatsızca kasılırken Jongdae duvardan uzaklaştı. “Junmyeon hamile.”

Han'ın elleri duraksadı ve nefesini tutarak bir adım geriledi.

“Ben biraz uzanacağım.”

Han peşinden gelmedi ve Jongdae az kalsın gelmesini dileyecekti. Yalnız kalmak istemiyordu ama elinde olan tek şey buydu. Yatağa uzanıp yorganı yüzüne çekerken göğsündeki acı boşluk kaybolmuyor, daha derinlerine gidiyordu. Uyuyamıyordu; bir kişi, bir oğul ve bir vatandaş olarak başarısız olduğunu düşünüyordu. Doğduğundan itibaren herkese üremenin en önemli amaç olduğu, birisinin en büyük sorumluluğu olduğu öğretiliyordu. Sterilize olanların sürgün edildiğini, ölüden farklı görülmediklerini biliyordu ve birkaç tanesiyle tanışıp içlerindeki iyiyi görene kadar kendisi de öyleydi.

Jongdae kendi yolunu çizmek ve herkesin ondan istediğinden fazlasını arzulamak konusunda bencil olduğunu biliyordu ancak her zaman çocukları olacağını da biliyordu. Hiçbir zaman evet ya da hayır sorusu olmamıştı; ne zaman ve kiminle sorusuydu. Şimdi Han'a sahipti—istese de istemese de—ve kolay olmalıydı.

Başarısız olmuş, yeterince iyi değilmiş gibi hissediyordu ve bağışlanamazlığın karanlığına gömülüyordu. Bu dünyada çocuk sahibi olmamaktan daha kötü bir şey yoktu.

Han daha sonra yanına gelip yatağın kenarına oturdu. “Bu bir yarış değil.” Dedi Han. Jongdae omuz silkti. “ _Bebeğimiz_ olacak.”

Jongdae ona bakmak için döndüğünde Han'ın yüzündeki kararlılığı ve bakışlarındaki tanıdık olmayan samimiyeti gördü. Doğrulup kollarını ona dolaması Han'ı şaşırttı. Kocasının üzerine çıkarken kalbi hızlanıyordu. “Denemeye devam etmek zorundayız.” Han'ın dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve onları öptü.

Jongdae rahatlamak ve güvende olduğunu hissetmek istiyordu; tek sahip olduğu Han'dı. Onu sorgulamadan anlayana kadar Jongdae’yi takip eden, onu yatağa bastırarak yavaşça ve arzuyla beceren Han'dı. Jongdae gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak Han'a sarıldı ve başka birisini hayal etti; Han'ın penisinin içindeki her derin vuruşuyla zevkten inliyordu ve içine boşaldığında daha alçak sesi, başka bir yeri düşünüyordu.

Jongdae bacaklarını göğsüne çekip kendini daha fazla kötü hissederek uykuya dalarken Han diğer yanında sızıp kalmıştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Junmyeon’un ani, beklenmedik hamileliğinin varsayılamayan yan etkileri vardı. Artık babası yaralı adam kartını kullandığı için Han'ı bağış gecelerinden birine Jongdae’yi yanında getirerek katılması için ikna etmeyi başarmıştı. Babası arka planda gururlu numarası yaparken Han'ın kolunda gösteriş olarak gezme düşüncesi Jongdae’nin midesini bulandırıyordu ancak appasını susturmak için kabul etmişti.

Burası Jongdae’nin olmak istediği son yerdi; babası homurdanırken üzerine tam oturan yüksek yakalı gömleğini çekiştirerek sahnede kıpırdanıp duruyordu. Jongdae’nin appası neşeyle parlayarak diğer tarafta dikiliyordu ve ailenin bu yönüne katılmaya hiç zorlanmadığı için Jongdae aniden minnet hissetti. İnsanlar pahalı şampanyalarını yudumlarken isteyerek babasının ayaklarını yalıyor, dalkavukluk ediyordu.

Jongdae olayı hiç anlamıyordu; seçimler çok gereksizdi çünkü iktidar hiç kaybetmiyordu. Babasının evini tehlikeye atsa bile koltuğundan olma ihtimali oldukça düşüktü. Fakat hayırlı bir evlat olarak Jongdae konuşmasının sonuna kadar yanında durup diğer kuklaları gibi alkışlamıştı.

“Biraz daha ortalıkta dolanmamız lazım sadece.” insanlar yemek dolu masalara yönelirken Han, Jongdae’yi rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Jongdae o gürleyen kahkahayı duyduğunda sağa doğru gidiyorlardı. Kalbi önce duraksadıktan sonra hızla atmaya başladı; boynunu çevirip sesin kaynağını ararken dudakları kurudu. Chanyeol’u görmeyi çok istiyordu ancak onu gerçekten görmeye hazırlıklı değildi. Chanyeol pahalı kıyafetleri içinde, saçları yumuşak bukleler halinde gözlerinin üzerine dökülürken çok yakışıklı görünüyordu. Gülerken kafasını yana doğru eğdi. Chanyeol’un kolunda bir kadın vardı. Güzeldi, duruşu sahipleniciydi ve Jongdae şu anda gerçekten başka bir yerde olmayı dilerdi.

Çok geçti. Chanyeol ona doğru döndü ve donup kaldı. Gerginlik belirgindi, Chanyeol ona doğru gelmek için kolundaki kadından ayrıldı. Jongdae elini Han'dan çekti ve nefes almaya çalıştı.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol her zamanki gülümsemesiyle –ama Jongdae’nin bildiğinden daha az parlaktı— selamladı. “Junmyeon’un düzenli gezilerinden değil miydi bu?”

“Chanyeol.” Jongdae titrekçe güldü. “Evet, öyleydi ama Junmyeon’un başında şu anda bir hamilelik durumu var o yüzden gelemedi. Yedek ikinci oğul kurtarmaya geldi.” Zayıfça şaka yapmaya çalıştı.

Yanındaki Han boğazını temizledi ve Chanyeol’un duruşu değişti; daha küçük hissediyordu kendini. “Chanyeol, bu kocam Han.”

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Han kibarca cevapladı.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Ben de.” Sonra topukları üzerinde döndü. “Sevgilim beni bekliyor. Seni görmek güzeldi. İyi geceler Jongdae… Han.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Chanyeol kim?” Han eve döndüklerinde sordu.

Jongdae hızlıca kıyafetlerini çıkarıyordu. “Evlenmek _istediğim_ adam.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongdae kendisini hiç düşünmeyeceği bir durumda bulmuştu. Junmyeon ona günlük olarak hamilelik belirtilerini mesaj atıyordu—Jongdae hem tatlı hem de gereksiz biçimde iğrenç buluyordu. Junmyeon’un kaç kere öğürdüğünü ya da ilk üç ayında kilo vermemek için ne kadar yemek yediğini bilmeye pek heves değildi.

Hamilelik semptomları konusunda Junmyeon’dan daha mutlu olabilecek, Jongdae’nin karşılaştığı tek kişi kuzenleri Jongin’in kocası Zitao’ydu. Junmyeon’un –ailenin gelecek vaat eden altın çocuğunun—hamilelik haberi yayıldığından beri, Jongin ve Zitao babaları tam bir pislik olduğundan dolayı destek olmak için neredeyse her gün ziyarete geliyorlardı. Zitao, Junmyeon’dan daha öndeydi ve Jongin’in gözlerini alamadığı karnı tişörtünden belli oluyordu.

Jongdae utangaç, tatlı dilli Jongin’in ailesinin katılmaya zorladığı hızlı randevu servislerinin birinde birisine kapılacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Kimse Zitao’yla bir saat konuşana kadar Jongin’in abayı yaktığına inanmamıştı ancak altı ay içinde evlenip mükemmel aile fotoğrafını oluşturmuşlardı. Ailelerini genişletmeleri an meselesiydi; Jongdae taşıyıcının Jongin değil de Zitao olmasına şaşırmıştı. Her zaman hamile olma konusuna çok ilgili yaklaşıyordu ancak Zitao değil de kendisi hamileymiş gibi etrafa ışık saçıyordu.

Junmyeon iki aylıktı ve koltukta Zitao’yla beraber ilk üç ayda neler yapılır, neler beklenir onu tartışıyorlardı. Jongdae, Yifan’ın Junmyeon’un üzerine titremesini, Jongin’in her fırsatta Zitao’ya dokunmasını kıskanarak izliyordu. Gülümsemeleri bulaşıcıydı, engellemez imkânsızdı ve Jongdae’yi içinde bulunduğu karanlık çukurdan çıkarıyordu. Chanyeol’a rastladığından beri Han yanında olsa bile yalnız ve kayıp hissediyordu. İçten içe suçluluk da duyuyordu.

Olması gerektiği kadar heyecanlı olmadığı için korkunç bir kardeş gibi hissediyordu. Junmyeon resmen parlıyordu ve kendisininkini bulamadığı için kardeşinin mutluluğundan biraz çalıyordu. Kardeşinin mutluluktan uçacak gibi görünen Yifan’la bakışmalarını ve parlak gülümsemelerini görmek harikaydı. Hamilelik planlanmamış bir şeydi ancak davranışlarından bunu söylemek imkânsızdı.

“Teşekkürler.” Junmyeon kollarını sıkıca ona dolayarak Jongdae’ye fısıldadı. “Burada olman benim için çok anlamlı.”

Jongdae gülümseyerek çenesini Junmyeon’un omzuna yasladı. “Nerede olacaktım? Şişmanladığın zaman _birisinin_ seni yakalamak için etrafta olması lazım.”

Kahkahalara boğulan Junmyeon yanını çimdikledi. Görevinin tamamlandığını düşünerek bebek mobilyası ve isimleri gibi komik şeyleri tartışan dörtlüyü yalnız bıraktı. O beşinci teker olmadan kendi anlarını yaşamalarını tercih ederdi.

 _Bir gün,_ diye düşündü, _o da kendi yerini bulacaktı._

 


End file.
